Until then
by KyraLeonheart
Summary: Hidden truths revealed. Secret heritages uncovered. Pasts unfold. Betrayal. Forgiveness. Death. How strong must a forbidden love be to survive it all? ItaSaku with NejiSaku and slight SasuSaku. Full summary and pairings inside
1. Arc I: Chapter 1

_**Posted:**_** 18/10/2006**

_**Edited:**_** 10/07/2007**

_**Beta-ed:**_** Never**

**-**

_**Full Summary:**_** Sakura finds herself in a difficult situation. In love with the enemy and with a rescue mission on her hands how far must she go to find happiness? Hidden truths revealed. Secret heritages uncovered. Pasts unfold. Betrayal. Forgiveness. Death. How strong must a forbidden love be to survive it all? **

**Sasuke lived his all life with only one purpose, but what happens when he finds out his entire life was based on a lie?**

**And what's the relation between the new girl and the Uchiha clan? Why does she hate them so?**** Lies. Deceiving. Hate.**

**ItaSaku with NejiSaku and slight SasuSaku.**

**-----------------------**

"Speech"

**Flashbacks/Memories**

'Thoughts'

'**Inner Sakura'**

_**Until then…**_

_**WARNING!! PLEASE READ: **_**This fic may start in a cute way, but it WILL get dark on the second arc. I don't intent of writing any lemons so back off if that's why you're here! I may write some limes but that's all. Rated for language and dark themes. Mentioned rape and child abuse later on! Don't read if you don't like it! I'm warning you so that later you don't come crying about how 'disgusting' or 'sick' I am for writing about it. I won't go into details, I'll just mention it.**

**-------------------------------------**

**ARC I**

**Chapter 1**

Sixteen years old Haruno Sakura lies in her bed gazing at the bedroom ceiling. She couldn't stop thinking about HIM and that was getting her frustrated. Sighing loudly she sat up and hugged her pillow tightly against her chest. Her eyes were unfocused, almost as if seeing beyond her bedroom walls, beyond time and space itself. She couldn't sleep… AGAIN. It had been like that for sometime now and all because of HIM.

She still remembers the first time she saw him, well not really HIM because it was a jutsu, but it was the first time she got close to THE Uchiha Itachi.

She had lost herself in that beautiful face that reminded her so much of her beloved Sasuke-kun; his long dark hair dancing with the wind taunting her, daring her to touch it; his deadly eyes of the most beautiful crimson colour she had ever seen. Granted, she had seen both Sasuke's and Kakashi's Sharingan, but none was more hypnotizing than Itachi's. Her gaze lowered and she cursed that damned cloak that kept his (or what she assumed to be) sculptural body from her hungry eyes. Her gaze went back to his face and she suppressed a gasp when she saw his penetrating eyes locked with hers, his eyes looking at her almost as if seeing all the secrets of her soul. She averted her gaze remembering that looking into his eyes was signing her death sentence, so she kept her gaze in Kakashi who was now speaking and at the same time preventing her already crimson cheeks from becoming a deeper shade of red. Pity she averted her eyes from him for she did not see the typical "Uchiha smirk" he offered her.

That was their "first encounter". Although it wasn't really him it was controlled by him and un-best-known to the little kunoichi it would be the beginning of her downfall.

After that she didn't have much time to think about the older Uchiha. Saving the Kazekage and meeting her long lost team mate consumed all of her thoughts for a while.

The attempt to bring Sasuke back to Konohagakure was, once again, a failure. They returned empty handed and with a heavy heart.

With the preparation for the next confront and with Naruto spending his time with Kakashi learning a new technique, Sakura spent almost all the free time she had thinking about Itachi. At first it began with hatful thoughts for it was because of him that Sasuke suffered so much, but then she couldn't help but wonder about what made the elder Uchiha what he was now. Sure, he said he wanted to test his strength, but Sakura couldn't help but believe that that was not the only reason.

Since Kakashi, Naruto and Yamato were busy (Naruto still hadn't learned the new jutsu) Sakura was sent on a mission with a group of jounin ninjas (even though she was still only a chuunin). It was an A-Ranked mission, but Sakura wasn't very worried about it. She had had worst, and she wasn't going to fight, she was only to use her medic-nin abilities. What she wasn't expecting was to run into Uchiha Itachi along the way. Most of her team was murdered, and she would have been too if Itachi hadn't prevented Kisame from crushing her with his Samehada. Both Kisame and Sakura were surprised to say the least, but knew better than to question the Uchiha prodigy. The two S-class criminals disappeared and (what was left of) Sakura's team returned home. Sakura made her report but omitted the fact that Itachi had actually spared her (and no other team member was alive/conscious at the time to state otherwise).

A couple of days later Sakura was training alone in her favourite "secret" spot near a small river when she met for the third time the man who occupied her thoughts. It was getting dark and she was drained of most of her chakra. It would be impossible to fight him even if she wanted to, but to her surprise (or maybe not) he did not kill her nor did he hurt her in any way. He looked at her for the longest time and then began the interrogation. He asked for her name (though secretly he already knew it), about her team mates, about her teachers, friends, about her relationship with his brother (he had noted the –kun at the end of Sasuke's name)… small information, nothing compromising nor the "where is the Kyuubi" or the "you'll be the bait for the Kyuubi" that she expected. Night was falling and she was loosing her (already thin) patience. Sure she feared the man before her, but he could be very infuriating (especially with all the painful questions about her feelings for his younger brother). Why the hell was he there? And what's with all those questions? She tried to get that information out of him. As an answer all she got was another question: "Why do you love that foolish little brother of mine?"

She was taken aback by that and turned her back to him (momentarily forgetting that he IS her enemy) to think about the answer. When she looked back at the place he used to be he was no longer there.

Sakura got home but that question kept playing in her mind like a broken record "Why do I love Sasuke-kun?"

It had been almost two months now and she hadn't seen him since. The question was still left unanswered in her mind. She tried to avert her thoughts to Naruto and his almost finished training, to Ino and her new boyfriend Chouji. Heck she even tried to think of Lee! Everything to keep her mind off of the older Uchiha.

And there she was now, sitting on her bed in the middle of the night hugging her pillow like a lifeguard, thinking about the events that took place earlier that night.

_**Sakura was tired after all day in the hospital followed by training with the Godaime Hokage. Scratch that, she was dropping dead! She arrived home**__** after a quick trip to Ichiraku where she ate dinner with Ino, Chouji, TenTen, Lee and Neji (she rather enjoyed the company of the byakugan wielder, much to Lee's disappointment) and went to take a long, hot bath. Leaving the bathroom wearing only a towel covering her small frame she went to the bedroom to get changed, but before she could properly enter the room she found herself pinned to the wall with her wrists held tightly above her head. She wanted to scream but when she noticed the blood-red eyes of her attacker she refrained from doing so. Upsetting an S-class criminal wasn't a very smart thing to do.**_

"_**I-Itachi?"**_

"_**Hello little kunoichi, missed me?"**_

_**Oh, how much she wanted to wipe that smug smirk out of his face!**_

"_**Dearly." She replied rolling her eyes, earning a chuckle from the raven-haired man.**_

"_**My, my, why so bitter?" Sakura simply replied with an 'are-you-fucking-insane' glare. She wanted to scream "who the hell are you and what have you done to Itachi?" This man was teasing her for pete's sake! And Uchiha Itachi doesn't tease: he either kills you or tortures you and then kills you. **_

"_**So little blossom, do you have an answe**__**r for me? Why do you love him?"**_

"_**I don't." She froze. That just came out before she could think of what to say. Itachi raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow silently urging her to carry on. "I really did love him, long ago when I thought he was something he wasn't, but even love can only bare so much betrayal. Ever since he left my love has been dying day by day and then when we met again and I saw what had become of him I guess that was the end. He still is very important to me and I'll do everything to help him, but I won't love him again. He isn't the man I fell in love with, I guess he never really was and I was too naïve to see it. But now I know he will never be like that, like I always SAW him, like I always expected him to be. I saw someone who was hurting and I wanted to do everything to take his pain away, but instead I found someone who knows only anger and hatred. Someone who doesn't want to be helped. You can't help someone who doesn't want you to, ne? I know he can never love, but I'd like to at least be able to teach him that there are good things, good feelings he can learn. Friendship for instance, that I will always offer him. Friendship but not love. Not anymore." Tears threatened to fall from her eyes.**_

"_**Interesting…" He whispered too close for comfort sending shivers down her spine. "My brother truly is foolish." Before she could think about his words his lips came crashing down hers. After the initial shock she found herself responding to the kiss, and with that he was gone. Sakura slid down sinking on the cold floor and brought her fingers to her lips. What the hell had just happened? And worse: WHY THE HELL DID SHE KISS HIM BACK?!**_

And that happened a couple of hours ago. Damn the Uchiha clan! They are all so complicated! She just couldn't keep the incident out of her mind… but the worst part is the disappointment she felt when he broke the kiss.

She threw her pillow against the wall out of frustration. Was she stupid? He was just toying with her, using her, and even so she longed for him? HELL NO!!

She did her best to fall asleep and eventually she did, dreaming of a certain S-class criminal WHO HAD JUST STOLLEN HER FIRST KISS!!

_**A/N:**_** Kay…I think I'll end it here for now, the 2****nd**** chapter will be here soon (hopefully).**

**This story is just coming out completely different of what I had planed but heck, I'm loving it! xD**

**Please tell me what you think of it so far (makes cute puppy eyes).**


	2. Arc I: Chapter 2

**Posted: 25/10/2006**

**Edited: 10/07/2007**

**Beta-ed: Never**

**-------------------------------------------**

**Until then…**

**Chapter 2**

Morning arrived sooner than it should have for Sakura. She hadn't slept all that much and that was visible on her pale skin and dark rings around her eyes. When she saw her reflexion on the mirror she giggled thinking of how much she looked like Gaara.

The medic-nin was going to make herself some breakfast when Naruto came bouncing telling her that he had mastered the jutsu and he was now one step closer of becoming the Rokudaime Hokage. Sakura was truly happy for him, but the moment she laid eyes on him that morning she couldn't help but feel terrified.

She had been keeping the "little visits" Itachi had paid her a secret (he never harmed or threatened her in any way) but now she didn't know if she should. She was, in a way, betraying Konohagakure by not letting the hokage know that one of the village's biggest enemies had been lurking around more than once. What if instead of going to her room next time he kidnapped Naruto… or worse?

Said blonde had noticed her spacing out minutes before and was starting to get worried (though it certainly wasn't the first time something like that happened). He examined her and noticed that his friend didn't seem to have had a decent night of sleep.

He asked her if everything was alright, bringing the kunoichi back from her musings. Hastily putting on her cheerful façade she dismissed his worries telling him that she was merely tired and invited him to celebrate his accomplishment. Once he heard the word Ramen he stormed off to Ichiraku with Sakura following close behind.

Naruto is what you call dense, but even he knew something was wrong with the pink-haired girl. He brushed the though aside concluding that she was probably worried about the upcoming confrontation with their ex-team mate Sasuke. She would seek him out if and when she needed and wanted to talk about that, he thought (or even beat the crap out of him if that made her feel better).

That day Sakura didn't see Tsunade because the older woman was occupied with some diplomats from Sunagakure. She vaguely remembered hearing something about Baki, Gaara's old sensei, being present.

The kunoichi arrived home after working at the hospital and training and took a bath. She had decided to tell everything to the Godaime the next time she saw her, even if it brought uncomfortable questions. Still she was reluctant about giving Itachi away. He had had the opportunity to both hurt her AND kidnap Naruto and yet he had done none of that. In fact he had even saved her one time. The man seriously intrigued her and she didn't want to give up the little game they had been playing, but if it meant to protect her friends she would report Itachi's small escapades.

Wearing only tiny shorts and a figure hugging shirt she got ready to sleep and headed back to her bedroom. Upon arriving she saw, once again, the man that had been wandering in her mind more often than was healthy.

There he was, his Akatsuki cloak lazily resting on the chair while he himself lay on her bed, arms supporting his head like a pillow. He had his eyes closed but she knew he was awake and very aware of her presence.

"What are you doing here?" He opened his crimson eyes and smirked.

"You always seem to know exactly what to wear when you see me. Trying to please me?"

Sakura blushed and became self-conscious of the clothes she was wearing, or lack there of to be more precise.

She didn't know if she should be mad at him for what he said or be awed because he spoke more than five words in a row.

"Hentai…" She muttered.

"Not at all, just stating a fact."

"You didn't answer the question."

"Do I need a reason to be here?"

"Well duh! You ARE an S-class criminal after all."

Sakura swore she saw his eyes cloud but if they did it was gone the moment it came.

"Yes, I am well aware of that. Let's just say I enjoy your company, shall we?" There it was again, that smug smirk of his.

"You're impossible."

He sat up and motioned her to sit beside him. Reluctantly she did. Kami, what was she getting herself into?

They sat in what was, at least for Sakura, an uncomfortable silence so she decided to break it.

"You know, you stole my first kiss!" She pouted. Itachi actually thought it was cute and resisted the urge to capture those soft lips again.

"So? Disappointed it ended too soon? We can always continue where we left of."

"NO! HENTAI! I never thought I'd hear something like that from THE Uchiha Itachi. Gosh if you weren't way stronger than I am I'd just beat you to a bloody pulp." Itachi merely raised an eyebrow, amusement clear in his eyes. "Seriously! Once I even sent Jiraiya to the hospital because I caught him peeping while I was at the bad house with the girls!"

Her companion chuckled clearly not surprised by the Sannin's behaviour, but he was surprised though that the kunoichi managed to beat the crap out of the old man when he could have ran or dodged it. He had seen the girl fight, but apparently there was more to her than he first thought. After all, the Sannin had only been beaten that badly two times in his life (well three if you count the last one Sakura was taking about).

"Yeah, and Naruto gets beaten all the time. Thank Kami he stopped using that Sexy no Jutsu of his otherwise I'd probably have killed him by now."

A sad smile graced her lips before it turned into a frown. Here she was, talking to her enemy as if he was her long time friend, endangering not only herself but all the people in Konohagakure. Suddenly she felt very guilty. She should have just left and warned the hokage, put Naruto in a safe place and fight the damn Uchiha!! Was she doing that? NO! She just HAD to be enjoying his company.

Itachi noticed the sudden change in Sakura's aura and followed all the emotions that passed through her eyes while she was spacing out. He sighed inwardly. He knew exactly what she was thinking about. He was surprised she hadn't told anyone about him so far.

"Don't."

"Huh?" Was her 'intelligent' reply.

"You were thinking about reporting me."

"I should have done so already!"

"Then why didn't you?"

"I… don't know…" And she truly didn't. She felt herself too attracted to him, even knowing that it was beyond wrong.

"Keep it that way."

"But… I have to tell! What if you do something or kidnap Naruto? I'd never forgive myself."

"Right now Konohagakure is the worst place to kidnap the Kyuubi. You know why? There are ANBU watching him 24/7 and also the Copy-Ninja Kakashi and the Sannin Jiraiya are always keeping an eye on him. Don't you think that if I could just walk into his house and take him with me I would have already done so?"

She sighed and lay back looking at the ceiling. Those last words stung the most.

'**If you had the Kyuubi you wouldn't be stuck with me…'** Inner Sakura bitterly thought. She didn't look at him as he continued his explanation.

"Besides, Akatsuki decided to wait until Orochimaru is death before continuing to pursue the Jinchuuriki."

"Ah, I forgot Naruto was under surveillance because of you. I accidentally saw the mission's report on Tsunade-shishou's desk. He doesn't know though…" She sighed and finally looked at him, still not getting up. "By the way, why do you want to wait until Orochimaru is finished?"

"Last thing we want is someone like him with the power of the sharingan. It would be a disgrace for our blood."

"… Sasuke-kun wouldn't have joined him if you hadn't killed your clan." She muttered softly, more to herself than to him.

Almost immediately she regretted her words. Now she could definitely see it: pain, sorrow… There was more to this man than one could ever imagine.

"Itachi I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to…"

In a second his stoic façade was back.

"I must leave. You should consider locking your door next time."

He was gone before she could protest. She sighed knowing she had really screwed up big time. He may be the enemy but she didn't want to hurt him in any way.

The kunoichi lay ready to sleep and felt better feeling his body heat still lingering on her covers, his manly scent all over her pillow. That night sleep was so much sweeter.


	3. Arc I: Chapter 3

_**Posted: **_**25/10/2006**

_**Edited:**_** 10/07/2007**

_**Beta-ed:**_** Never**

**Until then…**

**Chapter 3**

Sakura saw no sign of Itachi for three weeks. The kunoichi began to think she wouldn't see him ever again. How he occupied her thoughts more than his brother did was beyond her, but the frightening thing was: she liked it, a lot. She knew there had to be a reason for his visits, most likely to gain her trust and use her later against Naruto. The thought pained her but thinking about the glimpses of emotions she saw in his eyes always made her forget about that fact. She enjoyed his company and found herself craving for it.

During those three weeks every time she thought about Itachi (how she'd like to really get to know him and take away all of his pain) she'd take her fingers to her lips, gently tracing them with her fingertips. Once Kiba caught her doing so and thought she wanted him to kiss her. He tried and for that he got a free one-way ticket to the hospital.

That day it was raining. Grey clouds had been upon Konohagakure during the entire day, as a foreboding sign something would happen. Night had already fallen and when Sakura left the training grounds where she had sparred with Neji (they had been rather close for the past weeks) it began to rain. Neji accompanied her during most of her trek home until he had to follow a different road to reach the Hyuuga mansion (although the kunoichi knew he took the long way home just to 'escort' her).

After biding her friend goodbye she slowed her pace considerably letting the cold rain wash away all of her sins. She loved the rain (except if she had to train or do a mission under it). Besides, being a medic-nin she knew exactly what to do to prevent herself from catching a cold.

Many minutes later she finally arrived home. She wasn't in a hurry to arrive, it's not like there was going to be someone waiting for her anyway… Her eyes darkened. She hadn't thought about her parents since the day she talked with Itachi, when they met by the river (right before the 'why do you love my brother' question). Her father, a chuunin, died on a mission two months after Sasuke and Naruto left. Her mother, a civilian, was greatly affected by the death of her husband. She got an illness and died six months later. According to the law Sakura would have had to live with a legal guardian, but since she was a kunoichi (and refused to do so) she lived alone in the house her parents left her. Since then the hokage Tsunade had been like a mother to her.

Sighing loudly she opened the door to her house and turned the lights on. And there HE was again, leaning against a wall waiting for her. He was soaking (not as much as she was though) and there was a small pool of water forming on the floor indicating that he was there for a while now. Sakura's mood brightened immediately and that didn't go unnoticed by the Uchiha prodigy.

"You really are slow."

A vein was throbbing on her forehead. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

"You sure took your sweet time. Judging by the time you took between leaving the Hyuuga and getting here you probably came crawling."

"Crawling my a-… you were SPYING on me?!"

"No, just passing by."

Her eyebrow was twitching dangerously. "I was enjoying the rain!"

"I've noticed." He said averting his gaze to the window at the side of the front door. She followed his gaze.

'**Oops, think he saw us dancing in the rain?'**

'Hope not but… judging by that arrogant smirk of his he probably did.'

'**DAMN!'** Inner Sakura was waving her fist threateningly while outer Sakura just blushed.

"You're wet." Itachi said smugly.

'That… didn't sound right…'

'**He's teasing us… AGAIN!! Teach him not to mess with us!!'**

Sakura ignored her inner self. "So are you. Come on, let's do something about that."

Itachi raised an eyebrow amusedly at her discomfort. She was redder than a tomato.

The kunoichi went to her bedroom while Itachi followed her closely. The house had two bathrooms: one connecting to her room and the other connecting to her parents' room. She never used the second one so she never bothered with leaving towels there, though there still were things like shampoo and soap there.

Once she was in her own bathroom she picked a towel and threw it at Itachi, who caught it gracefully. She motioned him to follow her and he did. Sakura chuckled inwardly at the thought of him resembling a drowned puppy following his master, mental picture courtesy of Inner Sakura.

Her eyes dulled when she entered her parents' bedroom. Usually she went there only to clean or remember found memories from a distant past. She picked some clothes that belonged to her father and handed them to Itachi. He noticed, once again, the change of mood but said nothing. He knew what was wrong since they (more like she) talked about it before.

Sakura shoved him into the bathroom and told him to join her in her bedroom once he was finished.

She took a shower and got dressed in the bathroom (though usually she dresses in her bedroom) and entered her bedroom. As expected he was already there with his wet clothes and cloak in his hands. He was SHIRTLESS even though she had given him a shirt, the towel he used was hanging around his neck. Kami he looked HOT with his hair loose and wet (and especially since he was, well, SHIRTLESS!!).

He looked rather amused and she blushed knowing he had caught her gaping. Bastard!

She got the clothes from him trying not to touch his hands (which would only aggravate her blush) and took them, along with her own clothes, to the laundry room. When she returned she found him sitting Indian style on her bed. She smiled inwardly knowing she would feel his scent later when she went to sleep. She almost slapped herself. Wrong! Bad girl, get away from bad thoughts! She sighed knowing it was futile to deny it; she was far too attracted to him.

'Maybe it's just because he looks so much like Sasuke-kun.'

'**Riiiiigghhhhtt… Keep lying to yourself sweetie.'**

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'…'

'Baka!'

'**I AM yourself you know?**** You're calling yourself baka.'**

'…'

'**NOW she ignores me…'**

He didn't even open his eyes to acknowledge her until she sat on the bed, but far from him. When he DID open his eyes she gasped. Instead of the blood-red sharingan she expected she was greeted by onyx eyes so much like and yet so very different from those of the other Uchiha that occupied her mind. She felt warm inside when she looked at his eyes. He never turned his sharingan off, even when the opponent wasn't worthy of it (and, as far as she knows, even when he was with his partner Kisame). The fact that he did it in her presence seemed more like a vow of trust than a way of showing superiority. She scowled. He probably was just doing that to give her a false sense of security.

Itachi misinterpreted her scowl.

"Not cute enough for you?" Sakura blinked and looked at him as if he was insane. "Or do you find me sexier with red eyes?"

She reached for her pillow and tried to hit him with it. He easily dodged it.

"Bastard!"

"You hurt my feelings!" He said in mock hurt.

'**As if you had any…'** Inner Sakura pointed out, but Sakura knew better than to think like that. She sighed and looked at his eyes. She was going to talk but the intensity of his gaze rendered her speechless. She tried her best to recover and not to appear like a love-sick little school girl.

"Why are you here AGAIN? What do you want from me?"

"Don't tell me you didn't miss me?"

"Itachi…" She sighed again. She felt too tired for these games.

"Just thought you needed the company." Okay… that was definitely NOT the answer she expected, but she couldn't argue with that. She had been feeling rather lonely and she DID feel a lot better in his company.

"And you think you are a good company for me?" She asked playfully.

"I thought I was the only good company for you."

Her eyes dulled again. She didn't need to be reminded of the loneliness she felt. For a moment she thought she heard him saying under his breath something along the lines 'but I guess you prefer the _Hyuuga'_, but that was so out of character that she dismissed the thought entirely thinking it had been just an illusion.

"Ah…" Was her answer. "And how do you intent of keeping me company? Pray do tell."

"We could always finish what we started the other day."

"What we s-…" And then it dawned her. "HENTAI!" She tried to punch him on the shoulder but he grabbed her wrist and swiftly pinned her on the bed. She gulped.

'**Oh shit! Not good…'**

'We're doomed.'

'**Who told you to punch him?'**

'I was joking around!'

'**Sureeeee****...'**

Itachi watched her inner debate amusedly. He had noticed before that she, sometimes, dozes off and appears to be talking to herself. Putting his hands on either side of her head he lowered himself standing only a few inches away from her nose. His wet hair served as a curtain. When she felt a strand of hair brushing against her cheek Sakura snapped back to reality and blushed. When did he get this close?

"I-itachi?"

"Hm?" He pretended not to notice her discomfort.

"Er… you're heavy…" She felt like slapping herself. That line sure brings back memories… He chuckled.

"You hurt my feelings again…" He lowered his head and whispered close to her ear sending pleasant shivers down her spine.

'**Oh gawd he's so hot!'**

'And he's on top of me… shirtless!'

'**Just kiss him already!'**

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt his lips against hers. Her eyes widened. As soon as they came the lips were gone.

"Don't doze of on me."

"Er… sorry?"

His lips were trailing down her neck, touching it just barely. Kami that felt good.

"Don't do that again or I'll have to think of… new ways to make you pay attention to me."

He kissed her again, but this time he gave her time to kiss back. And she did, allowing his tongue to caress her lips and then explore her mouth.

"I was paying attention!"

"I know." And he kissed her again.

This time she didn't kiss back. She was thinking of how much what she was doing was wrong in so many levels.

Itachi broke the kiss and looked at her confusedly. How is a girl supposed to forget about her attraction and get away from the man that had caught her heart when he was looking at her like that? And shirtless no less?

No matter what she was beginning to feel for him (and she knew exactly what that was) she couldn't do this and she knew it. She was gathering all her courage to get away from him (what would be very difficult considering, well, that he IS an S-class criminal) he kissed her again. But this time the kiss was different from the others, it was desperate. She could feel all the sadness and longing coming from him and she couldn't help but melt into his touch.

Throwing away all thoughts of getting away she kissed him back. All she wanted now was to take away all his pain and show him she'd always be there for him. She wanted to make him forget, if only for a while, who he was, what he had done, what he had been trough…

After some time of making out (and stopping before things got too serious) she fell asleep in his arms.

As expected he wasn't there in the morning. He was long gone as were his clothes. The clothes she lend him (the ones that belonged to her father) were folded neatly in a chair near the window in her bedroom. Sakura sighed (and thought she had been doing that a lot lately). She knew he wouldn't be there in the morning but she still felt disappointed. She picked the clothes he wore (or rather the pants since he neglected the shirt altogether) and brought them close to her nose. She sighed again, this time in contempt. They smelled like him.

Pushing those thoughts aside she got up and prepared for the day to come.

That night he was there again.


	4. Arc I: Chapter 4

_**Posted:**_** 27/10/2006**

_**Edited:**_** 10/07/2007**

_**Beta-ed:**_** Never**

**Until then…**

**Chapter 4**

Soon five weeks had passed. The mission to either save or kill Sasuke once and for all was coming near. Everyone knew he didn't want to be saved so that left only one option. Sakura couldn't help but feel agitated.

She was sitting in the Hokage's office along with the team that would be dispatched for the mission. They were waiting for the remaining team members and so Sakura's thoughts trailed of to the eldest Uchiha instead of the youngest.

Although the young kunoichi knew everything that had happen and was going to happen was caused by Itachi and his past actions, she could not bring herself to hate him. On the contrary, she loved him.

She cursed herself for falling for the enemy so easily, but in the end she knew that there was nothing she could do about it now.

She loves him, yes, but that doesn't mean she would let him use her against Konohagakure. She would not make the same mistake twice.

When she was young and naïve she had offered to become a missing-nin for Sasuke. She would do anything for him, even betray her village.

Now she was older and wiser. There was no way in Hell that she would betray her home and friends for Itachi!

Itachi… She loves and hates how easily that name flows freely on her mind. She loves and hates how it sounds whispered and moaned in the dark forbidden nights they spend together.

They were having a secret affair. Some kind of forbidden relationship. He would go to her almost every night (except when he had a mission or was at Akatsuki HQ). They would talk, or rather Sakura talked and Itachi listened. On rare occasions he would tell her stories from his past (thought he always left the issue of his clan out of the conversations), but he never did completely open up to her ('yet', she thought).

They never talked about their feelings for each other but Sakura knew he knew she loved him.

There were no promises, no bounds. They simply enjoyed each other's company and received from the other what they needed and sought for.

At first they would only kiss, but quickly their make out sessions started to become heated and one night she didn't resist and gave herself to him.

The kunoichi smiled. She always thought that both her first kiss and first time would belong to Sasuke, instead both ended up being taken by his older brother.

Her smile widened when she remembered a particular day when she was talking about that with Itachi.

_**It**__** was already night and Sakura was home making dinner for herself and her lover. Said man was currently sitting on a chair by the table watching her every move with his cold onyx eyes. He thought she looked beautiful with that red apron. He couldn't wait to get it off. Itachi smirked.**_

_**Her soft voice was **__**angelic while she sang softly.**_

_**After a while they were waiting for the food to be ready and she was sitting on his lap smiling fondly at the memories she was sharing with him. He had stopped listening to her a while ago and was watching as her lips moved with every word she spoke, resisting the urge to just take her right there on the kitchen. **_

_**He paid attention to her again when he vaguely heard his name. She was telling him how much of a**__**n irony it was for her to give herself to him when she had saved herself for Sasuke in the first place.**_

_**She told him how she had wanted to have Sasuke's first kiss, but that ended up being taken by Naruto. Itachi raised an eyebrow at that. Noticing she had sparkled her lover's interest the kunoichi told him the whole story and got the best reaction she could ever hope for from him: Uchiha Itachi actually laughed! Kami was she in Heaven.**_

The pink-haired girl sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that day and her aura darkened slightly. She had fallen in love with Itachi and she knew he didn't love her back. Sure he had shown her he is not as heartless and emotionless as he makes himself appear to be, but there was more to his visits than to satisfy his needs and gain her trust. He never even told her why he was spending time with her to begin with!

She sighed again. She got the hunch that after the all ordeal with Orochimaru was over with she would know what was in store for her, what he was going to use her for.

Hyuuga Neji noticed that she was sighing and spacing out a lot and asked her if she was okay. She merely smiled and did the thumbs up, reminding him very much of his unique team mate Rock Lee.

Neji sighed inwardly. The Godaime started the meeting before he got the chance to ask her if she was sure she was okay with the mission. They WERE (most likely) going to kill Uchiha Sasuke after all. They all knew he wouldn't want to return to Konohagakure, he had already left that clear.

Even Uzumaki Naruto, No1 loudest ninja, was actually serious and sour looking. This was going to be one hell of a mission ('more like a mission from Hell', he thought).

After Hatake Kakashi (who was not even nearly as late as usual) arrived the Godaime started the meeting. They all knew what had to be done.

Nara Shikamaru was standing next to the Hokage and explained the plan. The strongest shinobi and kunoichi were going on this mission. Tsunade, being the Hokage, would stay in the village along with several strong ninjas. You never know if Otogakure or even Akatsuki would plan an invasion or anything of the sort.

At the mention of Akatsuki Sakura stiffened. That couldn't be why Itachi was staying with her, right?

Neji, who was sitting next to the kunoichi, noticed this and thought she was afraid of what may happen. He tried to comfort her by placing his hand on top of hers. She blushed madly and looked his way silently saying "Thank you".

Lee saw this and grabbed TenTen's hand for moral support. He supposed he lost to his 'eternal rival' again. He didn't even take notice of how TenTen gave his hand a gentle squeeze while trying to make her heavy blush disappear.

Naruto too noticed the display of affection between the Hyuuga and 'his Sakura-chan' and smiled for his friend. He still liked her a lot, but there had been another certain white-eyed kunoichi who had been conquering his heart day by day.

Slowly but certainly they were all moving on. Maybe the time was right. They were finally ready for the confrontation that would demand so much from them, not only physically but emotionally as well.

After the plan was presented and all the questions answered, the young ninjas left the meeting room.

The sun was already setting leaving the sky with a beautiful orange colour. Neji accompanied Sakura home and then left her to go pack his things for the mission.

The medic-nin entered her house and saw, in the living room, Itachi and, to her major surprise, Kisame. She knew about him, of course, but he had never actually been in her house.

She closed the door and took her shoes off heading for the two shinobi who sat comfortably on her couch, eating. She stopped in front of them crossing her arms under her chest and with her eyebrow raised.

"Itachi, Kisame." She greeted getting only a grunt and a nod as reply. Kami that pissed her! She hadn't seen him for four days and he doesn't even say a word to her! Worse, he brought his 'little friend' along and they were eating on her living room.

Since the kunoichi had entered the house Kisame had been watching her every move. She was pretty. A bit too young for his tastes, but he imagined that in a few years she would be stunning. The girl had potential, he could clearly see that. Not only in looks but also in ninja skills. She was interesting ('is that hair colour natural? I'm sure Itachi could answer that…' he thought with a mischievous smirk).

Itachi was not happy; both of his companions could clearly see that. While the kunoichi had no idea whatsoever of why, the shark-like man knew it had something to do with the boy that had escorted the girl home.

'Jealous.' He thought. 'Not good. He's getting far too attached.'

Wordlessly Itachi got up and gave her a look that clearly said she should follow him. As soon as he got up her trained medic eyes warned her that he was severely injured.

She followed him to her room.

When they stopped Sakura reached him intending to assert the extent of the damage, but he prevented so by grabbing her wrist.

"No time for that."

"But you're hurt!"

"I know, but I have to go."

She looked at him and his eyes faded to black. She could clearly see the hurt and betrayal in the eyes she loved so much, but she honestly didn't know why.

"Itac-…" She tried to ask him what was wrong but he cut her off.

"What were you doing with the Hyuuga?"

"Huh?" His grip on her wrist tightened though still not enough to hurt.

"I don't have time for this. Answer."

"We left the meeting we were on and he just walked me home. It isn't a secret how I felt for Sasuke so my friends are worried about me and trying to make sure I'm okay and not just pretending to be."

He released her wrist and kissed her roughly, almost possessively. After breaking the breath-taking kiss he headed for the bedroom door and opened it.

'**He's so stubborn! He's gonna get himself killed with those ****wounds!'**

"Kisame." He called before turning towards the kunoichi once again. "I don't want you around him."

Before she could even open her mouth to reply Kisame appeared. They would leave through her bedroom window. It was, after all, the best way to leave unnoticed since there was only forest that way.

Itachi nodded and with a last look he sped off. Before Kisame reached the window Sakura called for him.

"Kisame-san." Said man turned to her, surprised by the politeness and care with which she spoke to him. "Please take care of him." He smirked and left her alone.

The pink-haired girl sighed and headed for the bathroom to collect some items she would need for the mission. When she opened her door she gasped.

'**So that's why they were here…'**

The garbage was full of bloody bandages and her medical supplies were considerably shortened. The Akatsuki members went to her house to recover from the mission and get something to eat.

'Great, what's next? Joining Akatsuki?'

She sighed and packed her stuff for the mission.

With a pained look on her face she closed the window her lover used to leave and prepared herself to sleep. They would leave at sunrise.


	5. Arc I: Chapter 5

_**Posted:**_** 28/10/2006**

_**Edited:**_** 10/07/2007**

_**Beta-ed:**_**Never**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Until then…**

**Chapter 5**

Day would rise in an hour. Haruno Sakura reluctantly woke up and watched the gray sky through the window. She sighed. Today was the day. Orochimaru would perish at their hands, unfortunately that meant that Uchiha Sasuke would also lose his life. She had already accepted that fact, but it would still be difficult. After all Sasuke was her team mate, friend and former love interest.

Although she didn't love him anymore he was still very important to her and she felt a pit in her stomach when she thought she was powerless to help him.

'**No, he doesn't want to be saved.'**

With teary eyes the kunoichi got up and prepared for the upcoming mission.

She arrived at the gates half an hour before the appointed time. Two minutes later Hyuuga Neji arrived. They were alone. They talked for a while and he made her forget, even if only for a few minutes, of the fate that awaited them. It was just a few hours away.

Little by little everyone arrived. Even Hatake Kakashi was on time for a change.

After the final details they sped up. Before Sakura could make the first jump into the trees she felt a strong, calloused hand on her shoulder. She looked behind her and was greeted by a pair of familiar white eyes. Neji gave her a reassuring look and began his journey. With a true smile on her face she quickly followed him.

-

- -

- - -

It was time. The team stopped after arriving at the destined place. Neji never left Sakura's side. Lee was also close by. They were both, as well as Naruto, very worried about Sakura. She appeared to be only slightly shaken with the situation at hand but they knew better. She always pretended to be emotionally stronger than she really was.

After splitting the team in four they headed for Otogakure no Sato, which was only a few minutes away now.

** Team that would fight Uchiha Sasuke:**

Uzumaki Naruto

Haruno Sakura (medic-nin)

Hyuuga Neji

**# Team that would fight Orochimaru:**

Jiraiya

Hatake Kakashi

Nara Shikamaru

Hyuuga Hinata (who would be close by in case her medical skills should be needed, but she was under no circumstance to engage in battle)

**# There ****were two other teams that would be dispatched to clear the way for the previous teams and deal with the lesser Otogakure's shinobi:**

1st Team

Shiranui Genma (the new member of the former Team Asuma)

Inuzuka Kiba

Aburame Shino

Yamanaka Ino (medic-nin)

2nd Team

TenTen (medic-nin)

Rock Lee (though he would rather be with the team dispatched to fight the Uchiha avenger)

Sai (even if he was high ranked and very capable of joining one of the other teams, his drawings would be rather useful to fight against large numbers)

Yamato

-

- -

- - -

All in all it would be an all out war. After each party member had done his/her job and if they were still on condition to fight they should head for wherever it was needed, by order of preference:

**Help fight Orochimaru**

**Help fight Sasuke**

**Kill all the remaining Otogakure's shinobi and destroy the hidden village**

-

- -

- - -

Sakura started playing with a kunai while she looked at her friends. When her eyes passed by Kakashi and Genma she chuckled softly remembering how Raido had almost been tied up to prevent him from following the team. In the end both men stated above convinced him he should obey orders (that and the fact that Kotetsu said he would knock him out if he didn't).

Even the old, original team ShikaInoChou wasn't very keen to the idea of staying but in the end they easily accepted the Hokage's decision.

The kunoichi sighed. Even if she wasn't thrilled with the mission that awaited her, the worst part of it was still the wait. They were all restless, just waiting for the damn thing to be over quickly.

The kunai stopped in her hand when she felt a hand on her lower back. Even without turning she knew exactly who it was. She leaned against his chest, surprising him on the process, and smiled. Sure, Itachi told her to keep away from him, but Neji was her friend and right now she needed his silent comfort.

It was funny really. If Itachi had never appeared in her life she would definitely fall for Neji. Things would be a lot simpler that way. She almost laughed at the idea. Right, as if he would ever love her back! She really had no idea…

He encircled her waist with his arms and rested his chin on top of her head. He could definitely get used to this.

She turned around and laced her arms around his neck, burying her nose in the junction between his neck and shoulder. He smelled nice, comforting while Itachi smelled of something sinful and forbidden. Itachi's scent drove her crazy, Neji's calmed her.

But as much as she would have liked, she knew she didn't love Neji. She liked him a lot but her love belonged to the Uchiha murderer.

At this point Lee was crying and turned away from the scene. It was official: he had lost. He would talk to them and congratulate them later; right now he couldn't even look at them. It hurt way more than his fight with Gaara.

When he was going to take a walk to cool of he felt a hand grab his wrist. He turned to see TenTen standing there. Without a second thought he hugged her and cried silently on her shoulder (even though she was shorter than him).

Hinata was practically jumping up and down from excitement (she would have if she weren't so shy). Not only was her cousin finally opening up and happy, but also since Sakura was taken Nauto would be free to fall for her. She almost fainted when she suddenly felt someone whispering so close to her ear. Naruto was standing behind her, his chest pressed against her back, asking her "They look good together, don't they?"

Everyone thought Sakura and Neji were an item (or would be in the near future), but Sakura still had no idea that people thought that way, not even that Neji liked her as more than a friend.

Shikamaru ended all distractions by announcing it was time to go.

Sakura gulped. Neji kissed her forehead (which he secretly found adorable) affectionately and broke the hug leaving a flustered kunoichi behind.

The young ninjas split up and everyone went their way.


	6. Arc I: Chapter 6

_**Posted:**_** 31/10/2006**

_**Edited:**_** 10/07/2007**

_**Beta-ed:**_** Never**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Until then…**

**Chapter 6**

-

It was Hell. Everyone was fighting against Otogakure's army, but there was still no sign of either Orochimaru or Sasuke (Kabuto had been killed mysteriously a couple of weeks previously and Sakura was almost certain it was Itachi's doing).

Making their way through the crowd, Naruto's team found a clearing. In the middle of it was Sasuke looking bored.

Sakura's heart skipped a beat at the sight of him. Kami, he probably would hate her if he knew about her relationship with the man he hated so much. Or worse, he would use her to get to him. Her eyes darkened at the thought. There was no doubt he would do that.

The three Leaf shinobi stopped in front of the missing-nin. He eyed them one by one.

"Hyuuga, Dope, Sakura."

As reply he got a nod, a "Teme" and a "Sasuke". At that he smirked and looked directly at the kunoichi's eyes.

"What? No –kun?" He said in mock hurt.

"I gave it to someone better."

He was surprised to say the least. He watched as Neji stood by her side protectively and almost possessively.

"I see… still as annoying as ever."

While Neji and Naruto clenched their fists Sakura merely smirked. The three men were taken aback by that, she looked almost… dark.

"Well, there is one acquaintance we both have in common that doesn't seem to think that way…"

While her team thought she was talking about Neji (who was now grinning proudly), Sasuke saw in her eyes that she wasn't. There was something about the look in her eyes that reminded him of… Itachi.

His eyes widened. She couldn't be talking about him, could she?

As he saw her smirk leave her face and be replaced by a sad and regretful look he almost laughed aloud at the thought. As if his brother would ever take notice of someone as weak as the petal-haired kunoichi.

"Teme." Guess who? "If you don't come with us we WILL kill you."

The Uchiha's face was blank, devoid of all emotions.

"I won't go back. I told you already: I am an avenger."

"Then death it is." Neji's smooth voice said.

Sasuke smirked. "I'd like to see you try."

And with the first attack done by the byakugan wielder the fight started.

-

- -

- - -

A few minutes passed. Sakura had yet to engage in combat; she didn't even need to avert attacks. Apparently Sasuke thought she wasn't even worthy fighting with.

Of the three males Neji was now in worst shape. He was the only one fighting seriously against Sasuke since Naruto seemed to be holding back. And so, basically, the fight was between the Hyuuga clan and the Uchiha clan. Byakugan Vs Sharingan.

During the whole fight Naruto kept talking, trying to persuade Sasuke to return home, to his friends. Once Sasuke reached his limit of patience (Naruto talking all the time can be very annoying) he sent a powerful attack against Neji sending him flying in Sakura's direction.

Said kunoichi ran up to her friend and started to heal him as fast and caringly as she could. She was so engrossed in her work that she didn't even took notice when Sasuke sent Naruto flying the opposite way and rushed to her with the intention to kill her in one hit.

When she sensed something she turned seeing him coming near, but it was already impossible for her to evade the attack.

'This is it.' She thought.

She closed her eyes and waited for the attack. It never came. When she opened her eyes she saw something black with red clouds.

'Red… clouds?'

She looked up and found Itachi, who had easily blocked the incoming attack.

"Itachi." She whispered.

Neji, who meanwhile had regained conscious, was confused as to why the Akatsuki member had saved them and why the kunoichi had whispered the missing-nin's name so lovingly. He quickly dismissed the second thought as gratitude.

"I thought I told you to stay away from him."

She smiled knowing it was his way of greeting her.

"I'm sorry I was teamed up with him." She said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

Saying Sasuke was confused was an understatement. What the hell was going on?

The pink-haired girl felt something land heavily behind her and greeted him without turning.

"Kisame."

"Yo."

Rage soon took over Sasuke and he forgot all about confusion and resumed his fight. Now his opponent was solemnly Itachi (who took the fight away from the kunoichi who was still healing the Hyuuga).

Meanwhile Naruto had already recovered from his fall and was now by Sakura's side. He was going to fight Kisame but was stopped by Sakura who shook her head.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Kisame, is this your idea of taking care of him?" She asked ignoring Naruto.

The shark-like man chuckled as no one else understood the conversation.

"He is a big boy. Besides, do you honestly think I could stop him?"

"Is… is t-this the reason w-w-why…"

Her voice faltered and she stopped mid sentence but Kisame knew what she wanted to ask.

"No. Our mission was to stand aside and watch. Intervene only if necessary to end Orochimaru, the rest didn't matter. We shouldn't even be here."

"Then, why are you here?" She said facing him for the first time since he arrived, but still not stopping the healing process.

"We were spying on your team when you were near Otogakure. When he heard about the team formation Itachi was almost fuming and decided to follow your team instead of following orders."

Sakura's face was pale as a ghost. Shit! If he was following them the all time then he saw the hug.

Kisame chuckled again at her reaction.

"Yes, he saw that too and I warn you, he is far from pleased with it."

By now Neji was dieing inside. He had an idea of what was going on, contrarily to Naruto who kept looking from Sakura to Kisame and from Kisame to Sakura.

"Kuso!" She said while helping Neji sit up and resuming healing him. "I have to stop them."

"No can do. Why do you think I'm here instead of following orders? He made a very graphic description of what would happen to me if something happened to you."

"But… he'll die…" She said softly.

Once again only Kisame knew she was referring to his wounds. The other two were confused about that statement. Since they knew Itachi was way stronger than Sasuke she could only mean that she was worried about Sasuke.

Kisame sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder expecting her to shove him off, but to his surprise (as well as everyone else's) she didn't even flinch. Instead she looked him in the eyes and gave him a half smile.

Normally people would be afraid and/or disgusted by him, but this girl looked at him as an equal, a friend, a companion that shared her innermost dark secrets.

He smiled and ruffled her hair like you do to a little kid earning a pout from the girl. She looked cute in his eyes. He started to understand Itachi's attraction towards the pink-haired kunoichi.

She turned her head back to the fight. Naruto had tried to help Sasuke but he told him to stay away. Itachi was clearly in pain but he was sill strong enough to defeat Sasuke.

Sakura couldn't take it anymore and shouted. "STOP IT! YOU'RE GOINT TO DIE!"

Sasuke was annoyed by this, thinking she was talking to him, but gave her no answer talking lowly so that only Itachi could hear him.

"Pathetically annoying. Only someone as weak as her would think I would lose to you. Her worries make me sick."

"Oh, but I don't think she's talking to you at all." Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Little brother you truly are foolish. You could have had her, but now you lost her."

Sasuke saw red. He may not like the girl, but now his male pride was at stake. Besides, after his main goal was over he would need her to complete his second goal (if she was still alive). He didn't mind if she died, but she would never belong to someone else.

Trying to calm himself he analysed the situation. If Itachi hadn't been injured at the beginning of the combat Sasuke would be dead by now, and he knew it.

The youngest Uchiha sighed in defeat and finally realized that there was only one way of winning this fight. He hated it, but it had to be done.

"Oi, dope. If you help me kill him I'll return to Konoha willingly."

Naruto grinned and joined the battle.

Sakura could only mutter a no and try to stop the battle, but Kisame was preventing her from doing so. She knew Itachi was in no condition to fight both Sasuke and Naruto with the Kyuubi. In a few minutes Neji would also be healed and ready to join.

'Shit! Sasuke's going to enter curse mode Level 2.'

Even if she had never seen him that way Naruto had told her everything. Itachi was doomed.

-

- -

- - -

Minutes had passed since the beginning of the battle and Neji was now healed and ready to step in the field. Sasuke's cursed mode had disappeared signalling Orochimaru's death.

Naruto was currently on three tails, fighting not to lose control and gain the fourth.

Itachi was beaten up pretty badly. He knew he was going to die today and when he saw Sasuke running his way with the Chidori ready he knew it was his end.

And it truly was.

Sasuke's Chidori pierced through his brother. He took his hand from inside his brother's body and walked away grinning like a mad man. He could end it quickly now but he wanted him to suffer so he left him laying there knowing he had only a few moments left of life.

Kisame was so shocked by the outcome of the battle that he let his grip on the kunoichi loosen. Said girl was crying and screaming like if her life depended on it and as soon as she found herself free she ran and kneeled by her lover's side.

She desperately tried to heal him but he grabbed her wrist just like he had done the day before, shaking his head.

She picked his head and gently placed it on her lap stroking his face lovingly. Right now no one who witnessed the sight doubted that there was something between the two of them.

"Please, please don't die."

He ignored her pleas and let his eyes fade to the onyx she loved. He always loved to look at her with his own eyes and not through the cursed sharingan.

She was the only one to whom, even if not intentionally, he opened up his soul to. She took away his pain and loved him not caring if he was a murderer, an S-class criminal. Her smile gave him light, her kisses gave him life.

When they were together they were simply a man and a woman.

"The plan was simple." He said in a strained voice. The truth would be out now and she knew it. "You would get attached to me and would do everything for me like you did for my otouto. That would help me get a hand on the Kyuubi and even have you joining Akatsuki as a medic-nin."

Kami it hurt so much! She always knew he would use her, but the confirmation always hurts. He continued. "Also, I knew my brother would be angry if you left him for me and maybe even carry my heir. It was a flawless plan because I was emotionless enough to make it work. I guess the plan backfired."

Itachi coughed blood and Sakura chocked down a sob knowing that it was the closest thing to a love declaration she would get. She was wrong.

"You know why it backfired? Because I never thought you would get through my walls. It was the first time someone understood. With you I was always Itachi and never Uchiha. I felt free. With you I am myself."

Painfully he raised his hand and whipped away her tears. She leaned into his touch closing her eyes for a moment. She opened them again and looked at him with all the love she felt and, even if he didn't admit it, he felt warmer inside.

"I love you." She said softly.

"I know." He smiled and she couldn't help but smile back. She had never seen him smile and her heart ached knowing the first smile she saw would also be the last.

She leaned down and kissed him pouring all of her feelings into the kiss as he did the same.

They had shared many kisses before: passionate ones, lust filled ones, longing ones… but never like this. Never with so much love.

His hand fell from her face and the kiss was broken. Everything ended.

Just like that, in the arms of the only person he ever loved, Uchiha Itachi was no more.


	7. Arc I: Chapter 7

_**Posted:**_** 02/11/2007**

_**Edited:**_** 10/07/2007**

_**Beta-ed:**_** Never**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Until then…**

**Chapter 7**

Sasuke was beyond mad after seeing and hearing all that had happened between his ex-fangirl and his hated brother. It wasn't supposed to end like this! Itachi should die painfully and lonely, instead he was happy and SMILLING! He never, even when the clan was still alive, he NEVER saw his brother smile like that. He looked so happy…

Later after thinking about that he would understand his brother a little bit.

-

With her eyes covered by her unique hair Haruno Sakura stood up with her back facing the last surviving Uchiha (Naruto was a bit further behind standing by Neji and Kisame).

"Are you happy Uchiha?"

The sharpness in her voice made him cringe. Never in his life had he thought he would ever see her like this, but it got worse as her speech continued.

"What am I saying, of course you're happy. You lived for this. How could I ever love you I guess I'll never know, but I'm happy I don't anymore."

Not knowing where she wanted to get to he let her talk, but deep inside her words cut him like a kunai. He wanted her to love him and wait for him, not forget him because of his brother. Itachi of all the people!

"You still want to know why you're not my Sasuke-kun anymore? Because I gave my love to someone else, to someone more worthy of it." Sasuke gritted his teeth. Itachi? More worthy than himself?

'I hope he didn't make her his…' He was shocked for thinking that, but he definitely didn't want her to belong to someone else.

"I gave him my love, my life, myself and he took it all. He wanted me and never pushed me away. He wanted me and he had me. Even if he's dead now I am still his. Even IF later I find someone else…" Neji hoped she was talking about himself. "…that someone will never be you. You know why Uchiha? Because I FUCKING HATE YOU!"

It hurt. Sasuke thought he'd rather have all of his limbs broken a thousand times than hearing those words coming out of her soft lips.

"I hate you. I guess you know the feeling. So, Uchiha, I hope you're happy now. You had your revenge." She turned her head to him and everyone was taken aback by the hate reflected in her eyes and the darkness of her aura. Her face was still wet from tears but her eyes were now dry. "Because now I'll have my revenge on you."

In a flash she attacked sending him flying backwards with her inhuman strength.

She kept attacking and he only blocked. He was confused. Soon the confusion turned into angriness because she loved the person he hated the most in the world and attacked her. She dodged.

They were both in it with the intention to kill now.

Before they could do it though Naruto restrained Sasuke as Neji did to Sakura.

The Uchiha survivor paused almost immediately remembering that he was now a Leaf shinobi once again and killing the Godaime's apprentice was not the best way to start. Besides, the rest of the team had finished what they were doing and they were arriving one by one.

Sakura had betrayed the village. She would be punished accordingly.

On the other hand Sakura was thinking of how much she hated Sasuke and as long as she lived she would make his life a living Hell.

The moment the pink-haired kunoichi felt Neji's arms holding her back she tried to break free from his hold, but when she looked at his face and saw the pain and hurt in his usually emotionless eyes she couldn't hold back and clenched his shirt like a lifeguard crying loudly on his chest.

They sank and were now kneeling on the floor.

Kisame grabbed Itachi's body and prepared to leave. He had to report to Akatsuki. Before leaving, though, he turned to the weeping kunoichi.

"You know kid, he really did love you."

He left and she cried harder.

Everyone heard what Kisame said, even the rest of Konohagakure's shinobi that had just arrived.

Sakura didn't care. She didn't care she was crying, showing weakness in public. She didn't care she would be punished for her betrayal. She didn't care at all. She did all that she wanted and could do at the moment. She cried…

And Neji comforted her. Even if his heart was broken he would always be there for her. Always. Even if only as a friend. The thought hurt him so much! He hugged her tightly against his chest trying to get comfort for himself as well as be there for her.

Suddenly the crying stopped and he looked down. The kunoichi in his arms appeared to be in deep thought.

And she was. She was thinking about Itachi's last words. He wanted to have a child with her. The irony, she never got the chance to tell him that there is a possibility that she might be.

She started to take a potion as a contraceptive after the first making out session with him, but the potion only gets 100 effective after taking it for more than six months. And her period was late.

She hadn't paid attention at first. That happens a lot when she is in emotional stress.

Now more than ever she wished to be carrying his child, even if her village would forsake her for it.

Sakura smiled and looked at Neji who was taken aback by the sudden light of hope in her eyes. She laced her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

Today was the storm. They would have to deal with the consequences later.

But after the rain there always comes a beautiful rainbow.

Maybe they would find theirs…

- - - - - -

_**END OF ARC I**_


	8. Arc II: Chapter 8

_**Posted:**_** 10/11/2006**

_**Edited:**_** 10/07/2007**

_**Beta-ed:**_** Never**

_**A/N:**_** I wanted to introduce an Oc character named Kyra who will be important to the story. If you wanna see how she looks like go to my profile and check out the drawings I made. I know, they suck, but at least you get an idea. She has long hair in the front and short hair behind. Her right eye is always covered by her hair (and I DID made her up WAYYY before I 'met' Kakashi…).I'll try to add humour to the story and Kyra will help with that. She's a chuunin graduated in the latest exams (you know, those Shikamaru and Temari were planning out). She's studying medical jutsus but not because she wants to become a medic-nin. She's doing it for other reasons, but that will all be explained later.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ARC II**

**-----------------------**

**Until then…**

**Chapter 8**

The day was ending as the group of tired and bloodied ninjas walked through Konohagakure's gates. The mission had been a success.

Orochimaru's threat was over and Uchiha Sasuke was back. Better yet, they had also gotten rid of one of the most feared shinobi of all times: Uchiha Itachi. And with no casualties on their side! Life could not be better.

You should expect them to be jumping up and down, dancing all the way, celebrating… but above all that happiness there was a dark cloud of sadness hovering above them. The main source? None other than Konohagakure's most prized cherry blossom Haruno Sakura.

She, along side with Sasuke, was to be held prisoner until they reported to the hokage.

Neither seemed to be bothered by it though. They were both lost in their own personal thoughts.

The whole group knew what had happened during the fight against Itachi and they were now confused and a bit angered at Sakura. They couldn't believe she had actually betrayed the village, and for an Akatsuki no less!

They all distanced themselves as much as they could from her, leaving Neji to take care of her during the entire trip. Not that he minded much… He was severely hurt inside but he was determined to win her heart, now more than ever. He would help her get over Itachi and become the same kunoichi they all loved. Then he would make her his.

He couldn't forget the hope he saw in her eyes when she was crying in his arms. After that final hug she cried no more. The coffee-haired boy took that as a sign of her healing. Hopefully it wouldn't be long until she would completely forget about her deceased lover.

-

Sakura's mind was blank when she saw the Hokage's tower getting nearer. She couldn't bring herself to care with what was going to become of her. Not only had Itachi died, but also all her hopes of carrying his child came crashing down.

During a pause in the middle of the journey she found that her period had come and, after a quick medical self-examination, she was sure: she was not pregnant.

There was nothing worth living for for her now, so why should she care about being punished?

The pink-haired girl barely noticed when they all stopped in a particular room in the hokage's tower.

-

A couple of minutes after their arrival a blue-haired, blue-eyed girl entered the room.

The girl, Kyra, was currently studying medical jutsus. Some times she was taught by Sakura, whom had become her friend, and once or twice even by Tsunade herself. Her objective was not to become a full-fledged medic-nin (nor did she possess the abilities to become one). The blue-haired girl, along side many other shinobi and kunoichi, had taken basic medical classes, only she had taken them one step further than the most though she was still not a medic-nin.

She knew almost everyone of the group and when she found out about the mission she requested to be assigned to them once they arrived from it.

Kyra had a vague idea about who Sasuke was so when she arrived the first person she looked at was him. He was easy to notice, the only one she had never seen.

When Sasuke first saw her wearing that slightly perverted grin she always wears and eying him from top to bottom he couldn't help but think 'great, another fangirl'. How wrong he was! She turned her gaze to the next person and didn't spare him another glance.

"Any serious injuries?" Kyra said while continuing to scan the group and taking notes on her notebook. She didn't expect any serious injuries. After all the second best medic-nin in Konoha was with them along with three lesser healers.

Her eye (the one not covered by her hair) darkened and her grin slightly faded when she saw Sakura with her hands tied with chakra rope, but she said nothing about it.

"Yeah baby, I have one and only you can cure it." All eyes turned to Kiba, lots of mouths hanging open.

"Kiba, Kiba, Kiba… how many times do I have to tell you? Sorry, but I'm not interested."

"It doesn't hurt to keep trying. Besides, this is one of those rare occasions when I can hit on you without being hurt."

Sasuke's eyebrow rose as he watched everyone except himself, Kiba and the new girl step back. The blue-haired girl had a mischievous smirk on her face as she played with the hittai-ate hanging around her neck.

"What makes you think you won't?"

"Cause you don't have that whip of yours at hand."

Sasuke's eyes were slightly wide. 'Whip? WTF…'

Kyra laughed and sensually moved her hands to her belt.

"Oh, but Kiba-_kun_, I always have one with me."

In a swift move she took the belt which was actually a whip and moved it making it stop too close to Kiba's… hm… intimate parts.

Kiba gave a feminine shriek and jumped back while everyone laughed.

Sasuke just watched incredulously as the girl put the whip back in place.

"So, minna-san, if no one is hurt follow me please. Hokage-sama is waiting."

They all obeyed. Strangely Kiba was the last one to follow…

Genma noticed Sasuke watching Kyra's every move and quietly approached him talking lowly so that no one else could listen.

"I wouldn't try it if I were you. She may be slightly perverted and not mind certain games like the one she plays with Kiba, but she never allows anyone to get nearer than that."

The Uchiha "hm"-ed. Genma sighed.

"Tsc, though I tell you, it would be fun to see the almighty Uchiha trying to get into her pants and avoid her whip."

Sasuke glared at the other man who merely laughed and looked at Kyra while putting an arm around the young prodigy's shoulders.

"Yo, Kyra-chan, Uchiha-kun here wants to ask you out."

Everyone stopped. Sasuke glared at Genma wishing so hard he could kill him while they saw Kyra turning around with a blank look on her face. She checked him out and then looked him in the eyes.

"Sorry, not interested." And with that she turned and resumed walking with two sharingan orbs glaring holes into her back.

Everyone was laughing hard. Even Neji felt a bit more at ease when he saw the (small) smile on Sakura's face.

'Maybe every thing will turn out fine', he thought.

-

When they arrived at the Hokage's office, the team waited outside while Kyra entered to announce their arrival. She left the room and kept the doors open for them to get inside.

She was waiting for Jiraiya to step inside so she could close the doors and resume her training. Said man was the last one to enter and was now leaning against the doorframe, facing the blue-haired girl.

"Say Kyra-chan, have you reconsider my proposition?" He said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Inside the room the Hokage had a few veins throbbing in her forehead while everyone else felt like barfing because of the mental images they were having of Jiraiya.

Kyra smiled sweetly and approached. She stepped forward… and kicked him in the butt sending him flying against the wall on the opposite side of the room.

"That's my answer." She said with a good humoured smile. With that she closed the doors and left.

Genma approached Sasuke, who was eyeing the Sannin getting up, and elbowed him.

"Told ya!"

"What was that all about?"

"Well, she's a fan of the 'Icha Icha' series." The comment earned a raised eyebrow from the sharingan user. "And when Jiraiya-sama found out he asked her to help him with 'inspiration'. You saw the answer. He just doesn't give up!"

"Aa."

The Hokage coughed. All eyes were focused on her, even Jiraiya's black one, courtesy of Tsunade's punch.

"Now if you're done playing I'd like to hear the report."

The light and playful aura was gone leaving them with the weight that had accompanied them through the journey.

Play time was over. It was time to answer for their actions.


	9. Arc II: Chapter 9

_**Posted:**_** 11/11/2006**

_**Edited:**_** 10/07/2007**

_**Beta-ed:**_** Never**

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Until then…**

**Chapter 9**

Tsunade eyed carefully each and every shinobi presented in front of her. Her eyes lit happily when she saw the Uchiha, but narrowed when she saw her beloved apprentice also arrested.

"What is the meaning of this?" Death silence.

"I'll do the report." Neji stepped forward and began to narrate the unfortunate events.

-

Sakura had stopped listening as soon as her friend began the report. She could feel Tsunade's eyes hardening on her. It pained her to know that everyone was truly disappointed on her, but dammit, it's not like she betrayed them! She just… fell for the wrong guy. And even he was taken from her.

"Jiraiya, Genma, take Sasuke to his cell. Kakashi wait outside. Everyone else except Sakura can go home and write your reports. Be here tomorrow at the end of the afternoon."

They all did as they were told and Hyuuga Neji was the last one to leave giving one last pained look to the pink-haired kunoichi.

Now master and pupil were all alone (Shizume was on the hospital at the time).

"Explain." Sakura could feel the sharpness and hurt in the older woman's voice. With a sigh the young kunoichi told the older one everything. From the first encounter until Itachi's death. Tears fell freely from her eyes yet she did nothing to stop or wipe them…

-

After the tale was over Tsunade's eyes softened on the one she looked at as a daughter.

"Oh Sakura…" Sakura smiled sadly knowing that the blonde was torn between comforting her for her loss like a mother would do or punish her for her actions like demanded by her title.

In the end duty won.

"Haruno Sakura, you have two choices now: either allow your memory to be scanned by us or… we'll take the information by force. We need to know if you didn't give information to Akatsuki, even if unconsciously."

"I accept."

"Very well." Tsunade got up and put a hand comfortably on the younger girl's shoulder. She then opened the door and asked Hatake Kakashi to step inside. Once he did she asked him to scan Sakura's memories of Itachi and report his findings.

The copy-ninja uncovered his sharingan and told his ex-student to lie on the floor. He gently took her head in his arms and began his work.

Two hours later the jutsu was broken. Kakashi was panting, his chakra almost completely depleted, but he ended it all in just one session. The pink-haired kunoichi was sleeping soundly, head still in his arms. She would be out for a few hours because the jutsu was more dangerous and tiring for the receiver than for the user.

The sharingan user gave his report to the Godaime, confirming everything that the girl had told. Contempt with the answer The Legendary Sucker sent the perverted shinobi home to rest and write the mission report and the memory-scan report. Everything needed to be archived for future reference, it was the general procedure.

Tsunade then took the girl in her arms and took her to prision. Her cell was next to Sasuke's with only a red see-through chakra wall to pull them apart. Tsunade had done that in hopes that her pupil may forget about the eldest Uchiha and reawaken her feelings for the youngest.

Said boy was watching carefully as the girl was laid on the bed. He decided that he would make her his no matter what. She was the perfect candidate to be the mother of his children, and the fact that he would, in a way, be taking from his brother his most important (or rather his only important) person only made Sasuke want her more.

But first he would have to make her stop hating him.

He sighed inwardly as he watched the Hokage turn to him.

"I'll talk with the council about you. Since you came back willingly and rid us of one of our worst enemies…" She cast a look at the sleeping kunoichi at that. "…you will get away with only minor punishment. For now I have to think about what to do with Sakura."

The Uchiha clenched his fists, which didn't go unnoticed by the Hokage who offered him a small smile.

"Take care of her." With that she left.

Sasuke smirked. Good, the Hokage would help him. Not like he needed it…

He sat on his bed with his head in his hand watching carefully the sleeping girl, the way her chest would rise and fall with each breath, the way her inviting lips were slightly parted…

She had matured into a beautiful young girl. A couple more years and she'd probably be stunning. She didn't seem anything like the clingy annoying fangirl he used to know… yes, he was definitely going to have her.

Love had nothing to do with his choice, he knew. For him that word was nonexistent. Lust maybe… he did have hormones after all, contrarily to the popular belief.

-

Sakura woke up and looked at the unfamiliar roof above her head.

'**Where the fuck are we?'**

The memories of the previous day crushed her like a lightening bolt. She sat on the bed and stared emptily at her cell. She wasn't surprised at all for ending up there.

She became angry as she watched the sleeping teen that occupied the cell next to hers. Kami she wanted to kill him so badly! And to think that she had actually loved him once!

Her murderer intents were so intense that the Uchiha woke up abruptly. Once he took notice that there was no danger and who it was that made him wake up he cursed under his breath.

Things wouldn't be easy.

During the entire night the pink-haired girl ignored the onyx-eyed boy and spent her time reliving memories of her loved one.


	10. Arc II: Chapter 10

_**Posted:**_** 13/11/2006**

_**Edited:**_** 10/07/2007**

_**Beta-ed:**_** Never**

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Until then…**

**Chapter 10**

The Hokage was beyond mad.

It had been one of the worst, most stressing days of her life! Thank Kami she had her Sake to ease her nerves (and no, she does NOT have a problem with alcohol!). Sometimes she wished she could torture the council members until they could speak/scream no more!

The blonde sighed. The shinobi who were part of the previous day mission should arrive at any minute. She sent Shizune to bring Sasuke and Sakura.

As the younger woman did so, the older couldn't help but sigh again. During that morning her apprentice Haruno Sakura had to be taken to another cell. Apparently the Uchiha survivor had tried to start a conversation and she responded by throwing the only chair in the cell against the chakra wall that separated them, smashing said object into tiny little pieces.

The second time he tried she had thrown the bed.

There were no more objects in the cell so, afraid that the third time he tried the girl would try to punch her way through the wall to kill him (which would… hmm… 'fry' her a bit), the Hokage took the pink-haired girl to another cell, the farthest possible to the raven-haired boy.

At least that had been a good excuse for her to leave the meeting with the council for a few moments.

The meeting was stressful to say the least, but they managed to make all the decisions that needed to be made shortly after lunch time.

The office's doors opened revealing Shizune and Sakura. The last one sat while the first one left to get Sasuke.

Tsunade watched carefully the girl in front of her. She looked a bit like a lifeless doll. The only emotions she had shown since the end of the mission were hatred and anger towards the man that had taken her lover from her.

In spite of her emotionless exterior, the Godaime knew that Sakura was feeling a great sadness. She, herself, could clearly remember when her own lover, Dan, died in her arms.

A knock on the door brought her back from her musings. Hyuuga Neji and Hyuuga Hinata entered the room. After giving the Hokage their reports Neji sat by Sakura's side and Hinata at his other side. The pink-haired kunoichi raised her head and offered them a small smile, which they returned (well, in Neji's case more like smirk).

Next came Uchiha Sasuke, who sat at the other side of the room. Sakura merely kept looking straight ahead, watching as Shizune was sitting at the Hokage's side, with TonTon on her lap.

One by one everyone was arriving, leaving their reports at the table before taking their seats.

Guess who was the last one to arrive? That's right, our own copy-ninja Hatake Kakashi, who (gasp!) was only half-an-hour late! The world must be at its end! The apocalypse is near!

Sakura gave a small chuckle as she saw her ex-sensei sit and grab his oh-so-familiar orange book.

The Hokage coughed, hiding a smile, obviously pleased at her apprentice's changed behaviour.

"Now that we're all here…" She glared at Kakashi who scratched the back of his neck sheepishly and lowered his book to look at her. "…lets get this over with."

"This morning I had a very interesting conversation with Uchiha Sasuke over there…" The Hokage tilted her head in Sasuke's direction as she talked. "…followed by a meeting with the council members -…"

The Godaime was interrupted by a knock on the door. Sighing she ordered the person to enter. The doors opened revealing a panting Kyra.

"Sorry I'm late."

Sasuke snickered and the blue-haired girl glared daggers at him while closing the doors.

"It's okay, your sensei said you were in the middle of something and would be late."

Kyra nodded gratefully and quickly scanned the room. The only chair left was at the Hokage's table. Sighing she just leaned against a wall, far from the Uchiha.

**CHIBI MODE ON!**** (that's right!! CHIBIS!!!)**

**Tsunade:** I hope you were careful with the trees. (_smirks mischievously_)

**Kyra:** (_flails_) Come one, that was an accident!

**Everyone else except Sasuke:** (_laughing_)

**Kyra:** (_glares daggers at everyone_) Meanies!

**Kiba:** You have to admit though, it was funny.

**Kyra:** (_smiles_) Yes it was.

**Sasuke:** (_clueless_) Nani?

**Genma:** There was this one time that she came back from the cinema with the guys and was walking home, walking backwards and listening to someone who was talking to her about the movie. Kyra-chan then started to sing and dance a music that had been on the movie while walking and when she turned she bumped into a tree.

**Kyra:** It was only my shoulder! (_pouts_)

**Sasuke:** (_snickers_) Clumsy.

**Kyra:** Shut up chicken-boy.

**Sasuke:** (_glares_) What did you just call me?

**Kyra:** (_grows kitten tail and hears_) Chicken-boy! Your hair seriously looks like a chicken's butt!

**Sasuke:** No it doesn't!

**Everyone else:** Yes it does!

**Sasuke:** (_sulks_)

**END CHIBI MODE**

The Hokage coughed and resumed her speech.

"As I was saying I had an interesting meeting with the council today, which someone overheard." Tsunade glared at Kyra who was sweat dropping, anime stile. "I still don't know how I didn't take notice of you until the end."

"With all due respect Hokage-sama, no one in your place would if they were stuck with the council members. Seriously, I don't know how you could stand those old geezers and break only a desk…"

Shizune sweat dropped. So that's why she had to replace the desk at the meeting's room.

The Legendary Sucker coughed hiding a smirk.

"Yeah, well I'm not a Sannin for nothing. But that still doesn't change the fact that what you did was wrong!"

"And you're punishing me accordingly." The blue-haired girl glared at Uchiha.

The Hokage smiled evilly. "I couldn't just let you walk away with it, now could I? Besides I did accept your request."

Kyra crossed her arms and pouted saying nothing else.

"On with this. First of all I want to say that Sakura was forgiven and will NOT be treated differently because of what happened in the mission. She did not betray the village so I don't want anyone treating her like a traitor. She did not act as she should have and for that she will be punished, but as far as all of you are concerned nothing happened. Is that clear?"

Everyone nodded and Neji let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. From the corner of his eye he saw Sakura giving a small smile.

"Haruno Sakura, you won't be going on missions until I say otherwise. You will continue your medical formation and will work at the hospital during that time. Also you will be living with Kyra-chan over there. And there's no arguing, this is your punishment. You cannot leave Konohagakure unless ordered by me and accompanied. Do you accept these conditions?"

"Yes, I do."

Hyuuga Neji seemed like he was about to protest but was stopped when Kyra gave him a mischievous smirk. "You are all welcome to visit at any time." Neji gave her a grateful look. Kyra then turned her gaze to Sasuke, who was plotting a way to get Sakura, and glared at him. "Well, ALMOST everyone."

Sasuke held her glare with one of his own.

"I don't think Sasuke will be needing to go to your house since you will be spending so much time in his." At that Sasuke and Kyra glared at the Hokage, who smirked evilly. "Oh, Kyra-chan, don't tell me you forgot? That is your own punishment! That's what you get for eavesdropping."

Sasuke then glared at Kyra (he seems to be doing that a lot lately). "It's all your fault."

Said girl turned to him with narrowed eyes. "Well, Uchiha-_sama_, unlike you I do help my friends. I was worried about Sakura-senpai and I couldn't just stand back and watch! But I guess a traitor like you doesn't know anything about that."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Don't call me that." He said in a very deadly voice.

"Does it look like I care? If it depended on me you would be death with the rest of that clan of yours."

That did it. Sasuke's onyx eyes turned red and he prepared to attack the girl, but was stopped by Jiraiya and Kakashi.

The Hokage stood up and slammed her hand on the desk, fortunately without chakra. "Enough! Uchiha sit! Kyra, what the hell is wrong with you? You're not like this!"

Kyra lowered her head. "Gomen…" She then raised her head again, this time with her usual grin back in place. "But please, do continue. I think we're all dying to know what's going to be the trai-, ahem, I mean _Uchiha-san's _punishment."

The Hokage sighed and turned to Sasuke, who was now sitting and with his onyx eyes back. "Uchiha Sasuke you will be under ANBU surveillance 24/7. You will also take no part in missions until I say otherwise. You will be living in your house, alone. Your chakra will be restrained at all times, that is why Kyra will be at your house everyday. She will monitor carefully if your chakra is never above the level I assigned and will also be checking how your body is reacting to that. You can NEVER do any forbidden technique unless I approve of it previously. You can train alone, but never do a jutsu above D-rank level. You can do B-rank jutsus only with the sparring partners I assigned: the members of team 7, Jiraiya, myself or your medic-nin, Kyra. If your sparring partner allows, you can use an A-rank jutsu on him/her. S-rank jutsus, that are not forbidden, can be done with the supervision of one of the people I stated above, but NEVER on them. Those are the conditions. Do you accept?"

The Uchiha glared but nodded.

"Good, I think that covers everything. I want you to spread the news that Uchiha Sasuke is back and forgiven. Everyone can leave now except for Sasuke and Sakura. I'll have to do a quick examination on both of you and seal part of Sasuke's chakra, then you can go on your merry way."

One by one the shinobi left the room. Before leaving Kyra said she would wait for Sakura outside. And she did in the corridor, where she found Neji.

"Kyra-san." He greeted.

"Hyuuga-san." Sasuke joined them in the corridor but both of the previous occupants ignored him. "And please I told you to stop calling me Kyra-san. I hate it! It's Kyra or Kyra-chan!"

The Hyuuga chuckled. "Only if you stop calling me by my last name."

"Deal!"

"I'm at disadvantage here, what is your last name? I don't recall anyone ever mention it?"

"Wouldn't you like to know? Just kidding! My last name is… unimportant. So, Neji-san, I did mean it when I said you could visit whenever you want. But unfortunately I must tell you I won't be there often, so you have to be all alone with our dear Sakura-senpai…" She said with fake sadness as the Hyuuga smirked.

Sasuke on the other hand wasn't all that pleased.

Sakura left the room and Sasuke passed by her to get inside. As his hand barely brushed hers as he walked, the pink-haired girl shoved him aside, making him bump into Kyra who shoved him as well sending him against the wall. The two girls and the Hyuuga prodigy left without a word while the Uchiha glared holes into their backs. How he wished he could kill them now!

He entered the room for Tsunade to drain a part of his chakra.

-

Neji followed them to Kyra's apartment and ended up staying for dinner. He would also help them get Sakura's stuff in the morning. She didn't need to get anything for the night since she had a few clothes at Kyra's apartment. It was usual for her to spend the night there, especially since the apartment was closer to the Hokage's tower and the hospital (which came in handy after hours of train/work).

Neji left and the girls went to sleep.

An hour later Kyra knocked at Sakura's room door.

"Sakura-senpai, you can't sleep?"

Said girl had the lights on and was staring out of the window. She turned her sad green eyes to her friend. "I slept enough in prison. You?"

"I was finishing a report for my sensei."

The pink-haired girl nodded and resumed watching the world outside the window.

"I don't know anything about drawings but I bought you a drawing book and pencils. I know you like to draw." She handed Sakura a package and watched as her eyes lit happily as she thanked her.

Kyra left the room and Sakura began drawing, lost in her own thoughts.

She had taken an interest in it after she met Sai and decided to try it one day. Turns out she was a natural. She liked drawing a lot, it soothed her. Her drawings were becoming better day by day.

Some time later the lights were turned off as the kunoichi went to sleep. In the table was a drawing book. On the top page was drawn a beautiful weasel with mesmerizing onyx eyes.


	11. Arc II: Chapter 11

**Posted:**** 29/11/2006**

**Edited:**** 10/07/2007**

**Beta-ed:**** Never**

**Disclaimer:**** The disclaimer for all my stories is in my profile, but in this particular chapter I want to add: I don't own "The Black Eyed Peas" nor their music "Shut up". **

**I'm not a fan of the group but I listened to this song and it just got stuck into my head sigh So sorry!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Until then…**

**Chapter 11**

A new day arouse.

Haruno Sakura woke up from her deep slumber and yawned loudly, rubbing her eyes. She sighed and looked through the window with a sad smile on her face. She had dreamed of Itachi, of the night they first made love. If she closed her eyes and concentrated she could almost feel the gentle caresses, the wet kisses trailed all over her heated body. She could still remember his gentleness, his care, so unlike the idea people have of him. With her he was never the cold-hearted killer, the deadly shinobi, the Uchiha murderer. With her he was just Itachi, just like he said before dying.

Tears appeared on her beautiful green eyes. She wanted to cry but refrain from doing so. She was not the same weak little girl she was at twelve, she was one of the strongest kunoichis in Konohagakure and she would behave as such.

She would show no weakness. She would plaster a fake smile on her face and be the same cheery girl everyone knew. Nobody aside from the people that participated on the mission knew what happened, and she wouldn't give them a reason to suspect anything wrong with her.

The pink-haired girl got up and went look for her house-mate. Soon she figured she was alone. Entering the kitchen she found a note from Kyra saying she would be back in time to go help pick Sakura's things up and telling the pink-haired girl to feel at home (which she did since she already spent some time there).

Sakura smiled and threw the note to the garbage before going to the bathroom and taking a shower.

Half-an-hour later she got dressed and prepared the breakfast.

As she started eating the doorbell rang. The kunoichi got up and opened the door revealing Hyuuga Neji. He entered the apartment saying he wouldn't take long for he had to leave and wouldn't be back in time to help her get her things. The kunoichi was a bit saddened by the though but smiled nevertheless. She understood that duty always came first.

Neji, feeling a lot better after seeing her smile, invited her to have dinner with him later and then they would both head together to the party. Sakura was confused.

"Party? What are we going to celebrate?"

"The success of the mission. Everyone wants to commemorate Orochimaru's death and some people wanted to throw a party at the Uchiha for his return so they decided to have only one big party." Neji wisely left out that they were also celebrating Itachi's death.

Sakura's chakra started swirling angrily at the mention of the Uchiha survivor's name, but she calmed herself. She wasn't going to stop her life because of him. Besides, what were the chances of him being there? Granted she didn't really felt like party, but maybe that would cheer her up?

She smiled and nodded.

Neji ALMOST sighed in relief.

Minutes later he left her alone once again.

Sakura finished her breakfast and picked up her drawing book. She would only start her 'punishment' by the end of the week so she had nothing to do and she didn't felt like leaving the house to train because she might have to face anyone, and she really didn't want that.

She did the next best thing: she drew.

Little by little in the paper started to appear a sakura tree with its branches swaying in the wind.

On one of its branches was lazily laying a sleeping weasel with his tail and one paw pending downwards. One needs only to guess that his eyes are a deep onyx colour that turns into dangerous ruby red.

Sakura smiled at her handiwork. In the near future she was sure she was going to draw lots of weasels. Especially cute and cuddly ones. The kunoichi laughed at the thought. Itachi hated cute things.

After the drawing was finished Sakura had no more ideas for drawings so she got up and looked for something to do. She wanted to let go of some steam.

She looked around and found Kyra's CD collection. Picking one randomly she put it into the stereo and again randomly picked a song. As the song started she recognised it as "Shut up" from "The Black Eyed Peas". Shrugging she started dancing and singing. She really didn't care about the lyrics at the moment; she just wanted to enjoy the rhythm.

Kami the music was addicting! She was really into it singing and moving her body sensually. Her eyes were closed as she just let herself go.

As the music ended she opened her eyes to go put the same music again when she heard someone clapping their hands and whistling.

Turning around quickly into a battle stance with a kunai at hand she came face to face with an amused Kyra. Sakura cursed under her breath for being caught unguarded and not noticing the other kunoichi's presence.

"You go girl! Now I know who to call when I go to Karaoke!"

The pink-haired girl blushed and sighed. She was busted and knew she was doomed. She was well aware of her friend's addiction with music and Karaoke. Sooner or later she would be dragged by her to a bar to sing in public.

"Don't start celebrating yet; you still have a long way to go. Your voice is nice but it's kinda 'green'."

The pink-haired girl stuck her tongue and waved one finger in front of her. "Nuh-uh, you're just afraid of competition. You KNOW I'm WAY better than you!"

"Keep dreaming girl, keep dreaming!"

"I-I think your voice is ni-nice." Sakura looked behind Kyra and saw a shy-looking Hyuuga Hinata. Great her skills were not having a good day. First she didn't noticed Kyra and now she didn't even see Hinata!

"Oh, hi there Hinata-chan! Sowwy I didn't even see you there."

"No problem Sakura-chan." The white-eyed girl said giggling while Sakura scratched the back of her neck sheepishly.

"I ran into Hinata-san on my way here and told her what we were going to do so she offered to help!" Said girl nodded.

"Thank you Hinata-chan. It's really nice of you." Sakura smiled fondly at the Hyuuga heiress. She didn't look to mind about the entire 'Itachi affair'. She felt relieved and wished everyone was like that.

"Good, now we just have to wait for Neji-san and we can go."

"Oh, Neji won't be coming. He passed by earlier saying that he had a mission. He will be back later."

"Then Neji-nii-san won't go to the p-party…"

"He will. He'll pick me up to dinner and then we'll go together." The other two kunoichis shared a knowing look. "Not like that! It's not a date; it's just a couple of friends spending some quality time together."

"Sure Sakura-senpai, whatever you say… So, shall we go? It's just the three of us then. I don't wanna risk having the boys helping. They'll probably just look at your underwear or stuff when we're not looking."

Hinata blushed while Sakura chuckled. They left with Hinata trying to convince the other two (and herself as well) that the boys wouldn't do such a thing, specially 'Naruto-kun'.

Poor girl, she can be so naïve sometimes. Well, most of the times…

-

It was mid afternoon when Sakura finally got the chance to lie down on her bed.

She, Kyra and Hinata had finished bringing her stuff before lunch time. Then they had lunch at Ichiraku. Ino, Chouji and Shikamaru joined them later.

Things between Sakura and Ino were a bit awkward. Ino was hurt because Sakura didn't tell her anything about Itachi. They were supposed to be best friends!!

The blonde let it pass knowing her green-eyed friend would talk to her when she was ready.

The rest of the lunch went smoothly as everyone left to their missions/training/stuff letting Sakura alone to unpack her stuff.

Now that she was done she decided to lay down and rest for a couple of minutes before going to take a long, soothing bath and get ready for the party.

As she was there, laying on the bed and looking at the ceiling she couldn't help but feel uneasy. Later she would face everyone. So far so good, everyone she had met had accepted rather easily what happened but who knew how everyone else would react.

The kunoichi sighed. Why did she care again? She supposed it was a good thing. It meant she was starting to feel again, but she couldn't help but frown. She felt like she was letting go of Itachi and she didn't want that. He had been the best thing that happened to her.

Deciding to let those thoughts for latter she got up and went to the bathroom. She let the water run and fill the bathtub as she stripped. When she was done she stepped into the bathtub and lay down. She had to relax and prepare for the party.

After all nobody outside the group could know of the truth about the mission so she had to look cheerful as always. No one could suspect something was wrong with her.

Like that she decided to put the mask back in place. As far as everyone knew she was still the same Haruno Sakura, but inside she knew she was not. She was broken. Without him she was nothing.

-

Sakura heard the doorbell ring and smiled. Neji was always on time. She got up from the couch where she was sitting and turned the music off. Then the pink-haired girl headed towards the door picking her coat and purse on the way.

As the door opened it revealed a breathtaking Neji. He wore clothes much like the ones he always wore, but under the moonlight Sakura couldn't help but think he looked like an angel.

Sakura smiled. Shock was evident in Neji's usual poker face as he kept looking at her.

Sakura was wearing a simple black, figure hugging dress. Not too short nor too long and with only a slight cleavage. Her back, however, was bare.

Recovering from the shock the Hyuuga smirked and offered his companion his arm, which she gladly took. The girl closed the door and they left for the night.

- -

Sasuke growled as he heard the doorbell.

He had spent his day training, but since he was alone all he could do were D and C rank jutsus. That really pissed him off.

He had come home and had just finished enjoying a good shower when someone decided to ring his doorbell. At first he decided to ignore it as he continued to dry himself off, waiting for whoever was bothering him to get tired and leave.

But this person seemed to be very persistent.

Sighing the raven-haired shinobi picked boxers and pants and dressed them. Finishing drying his hair he walked towards the door and opened it to find Kyra.

She was wearing a black mini-skirt and a black and red corset with matching boots. She had her kunai holster in place and her hittai-ate around her neck. In her hands she had a black see-through jacket.

Suddenly the Uchiha didn't felt so irritated. That is, until she opened her mouth.

"What do you know; he doesn't need hair gel to look like a chicken's butt after all."

Sasuke glared at the grinning blue-haired girl. "What do you want?"

"What does it look like? I'm not here to say: _I wanna have your babies!!_ That's for sure! I came to do my job." Without waiting for an answer she walked in brushing past him, leaving her boots outside. "Now sit."

The Uchiha scowled but did as told sitting in the chair she had pointed to. In the process he forgot to close the door.

"Good boy!" She said while messing with his hair. He grabbed her wrist to stop her with narrowed eyes.

"I'm not a dog." He said in a low voice releasing her.

She smiled concentrating her chakra and beginning her work. "Of course not, you're a chicken. Now be quiet so I can do this quickly." She put her chakra-filed hands on his bare torso and closed her eyes.

The chakra-restricting jutsu that the Godaime had placed on him was still active so all she needed to do was check for any secondary effects the jutsu might have. The chakra-restricting jutsu was a good jutsu but only temporary so it needed daily maintenance so the caster could cast it again before the previous fully wore of.

Sasuke was going to retort, but decided to keep quiet so she could leave sooner.

While glaring at the kunoichi examining him he took the time to really take a good look at her. It's not like there was anything better to do anyway.

He began with her face and noticed that she looked tired. Then he noticed that she always kept her eye covered with her hair. 'Girls and their _sense of fashion'_, he thought.

He lowered his gaze to her neck hidden by her hittai-ate. Lower to her collar bone. Lower… He frowned when he realized what he was doing (or more like, where he was looking at). He should be thinking about how to get Sakura, not checking out Kyra's breasts! Damn, this girl was distracting.

Said girl looked for a better position to work (still with her eyes closed) and put one leg on either side of his, almost sitting in his lap.

Sasuke's heart skipped a bit and she noticed it. She almost considered stepping back before he got any ideas, but then decided to mess with him.

The Uchiha's eyes automatically lowered to the kunoichi's legs and to her (short) skirt.

Frowning he made a very un-Uchiha-like thing: he started a conversation! "You're a kunoichi, dress like one."

"My clothes are perfectly fine."

"They are if you want to show the world your underwear while you fight."

Finishing her job she deactivated her chakra and ran her hands up to his chest. She changed her position, sitting on his lap and bending forward leaving no space between them.

"Oh, Uchiha-kun, if I didn't know you better I'd think I make you uncomfortable."

The sharingan wielder suppressed a shiver at their close proximity and glared at the female. "I don't care."

She put her mouth near his hear. "So that you know, I wear shorts under the skirt. Don't worry; someone like you will NEVER see or get anywhere near my underwear." With that she pulled back and picked her jacket.

The Uchiha was frowning (and wishing for a cold shower) as he got up. "What do you mean someone like me?"

She looked at him with so much hatred that he was taken aback. "An Uchiha."

Narrowing his eyes he watched as she turned and walked towards the door. "What did my clan ever do to make you hate it so much?"

At that moment, before the girl could answer, an orange blur walked in at top speed. Guess who? Naruto of course! Sasuke mentally slapped himself for forgetting to close the door.

"Hey teme. Was that Kyra-chan?"

Looking around he noticed that said girl had already left. Sighing he glared at Naruto. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean? Don't tell me you forgot! I came to make sure you got to your party on time! Hurry up, Hinata-chan is waiting outside!"

Wincing at the volume of the blonde's voice the raven-haired boy finished getting ready and left with Naruto and Hinata for the party. Sakura would most likely be there.

-

With all the commotion that always follows Naruto, Sasuke missed Kyra's answer. One lonely word whispered into the night. One word that would explain it all. One word that would change it all.

…

_**me**_

…

- - - - - - - - - -

_**A/N:**_** If you like sad stuff read my ItaSaku oneshot "Strange World". It's nothing special but give it a try…**


	12. Arc II: Chapter 12

_**Posted:**_** 08/12/2006**

_**Edited:**_** 10/07/2007**

_**Beta-ed:**_** Never**

_**A/N:**_** The music I use is 'Long Night' from The Corrs. Obviously it's not mine :(**

**BTW, before I forget, Kyra is older than them**** (Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and stuff). She's approximately Itachi's age.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Until then…**

**Chapter 12**

When Naruto mentioned a party Sasuke thought about the team that took part of the mission and only a couple of people more. Oh, was he wrong. It seemed as if the entire village was out to celebrate! The bars were crowded and there were people drinking and dancing on the streets.

The Uchiha survivor sighed inwardly for the hundredth time that night as he followed Naruto and Hinata down the street to the bar they usually hang out on, 'The Flying Shuriken'. Apparently the Hokage had rented it for that night so that only the closest people to Sasuke and a few special guests could be there (truth to be told she just didn't want a group of rabid fangirls crashing the place).

As the three entered the place Sasuke quickly got away from the kitsune boy and went looking for his 'prey'.

Looking around he saw all the people he knew, people that had taken part of THE Chuunin exams, people that went to the academy with him, the teachers… He continued to make his way through the crowd and averting as much as he could the people that wanted to congratulate him.

Looking at a corner he saw his ex-sensei Hatake Kakashi (who, gasp, was earlier than Sasuke himself!) surrounded by the usual jounin group (sans Asuma as Sasuke remembered hearing something about his death). He saw as Gai tried to make some sort of bet with Kakashi and how Anko tried to strangle Gai making Kurenai laugh. There were two other people there and the Uchiha couldn't help but frown as he watched Kyra sitting on Genma's lap, while said man had his arms wrapped around her waist. They were both laughing at Gai's antics and Kyra even buried her face on Genma's chest to suppress her laughter.

Suddenly the sharingan wilder had the urge to maim a certain jounin shinobi…

Shaking his head to get rid of those thoughts Sasuke continued to look around trying to find HER. Oh, he was going to get her back. And there she was! He saw something pink in his peripheral vision and followed it with his eyes.

-

Sakura was contempt. She had enjoyed her dinner with Neji, but somehow it wasn't enough. It didn't matter how much she tried, she knew she wouldn't fall for him. There was something missing… If she hadn't met Itachi than she would be happy because then she would not know what she was missing. She would not know what love truly was.

Silently the two headed for the bar to meet the rest of the guys.

As they entered the place they found it crowded with people they knew. After a while of going around seeing who was there and saying hi to everyone, they went to the balcony where, amazingly, there was no one.

As they were there, enjoying each other's company and feeling the wind playing with their hair they felt contempt. At least until Neji broke the silence.

He told the pink-haird kunoichi that he was chosen for a diplomatic mission in Sunagakure so he would be spending a lot of time there and travelling between the two villages. The kunoichi was saddened by that but smiled nevertheless, looking straight ahead to the landscape trying to prevent the tears from falling. Everyone seemed to leave her, one way or another.

Neji tried to comfort her and held her from behind lacing his arms around her waist. She leaned on him as he placed his chin on the top of her head. They spent a couple of minutes there, silently feeling each other's presence until other people started to use the balcony and they left to look for their group.

In one corner they saw the jounin group and some other people from the famous Rookie 9 and Team Gai and decided to join them.

Unknown to them two pairs of red eyes had watched the balcony scene and the owner of one of those pairs was scheming the best way to take advantage of the situation.

-

Sasuke deactivated his sharingan since he didn't need to lip-read anymore and couldn't help but smirk. With the Hyuuga out of the way everything was a lot easier.

He was going to turn when he saw a blur of orange coming his way, but he wasn't quick enough. As soon as Naruto found him he was dragged to the jounin's group.

As the raven-haired boy got there he was cheered by almost everyone. Sakura merely ignored him, even when he gazed at her intently. Meanwhile Neji had gone to get drinks and wasn't there so Sakura felt kind of vulnerable. She was in public so if Sasuke talked to her she had to smile and pretend to be happy.

Judging by the Uchiha's smug smirk he must have been thinking the same thing. He was heading her way when she got up and moved, sitting between Genma and Kiba to talk to Kyra, who was still in Genma's lap.

Sasuke frowned but didn't give up. He changed direction and went to sit at the other side of Kiba. Sakura ignored him and made a random question to Kyra to get her attention.

"Ne Kyra-chan, where's your sensei? I don't see him anywhere?"

"I don't know… He should be here by now… if he doesn't come I'm so gonna piss him off tomorrow."

Sakura chuckled. "You sure like him!"

"Of course I do! I love him!!" The nearest people froze looking at her weirdly. "Not like that!! Perverts!"

"But Kyra-chan, I thought YOU were the pervert…" Kyra glared at Kiba.

"I am, but it still doesn't mean I love him THAT way. That would be plain wrong. Even if he's one of the best people I know he still is my sensei."

Kiba looked at her weirdly. "You sure have weird tastes."

"Nah, you're just saying that because I like him better than you!"

With that Kiba went sulking on his chair. Sasuke was a bit confused, he thought Sakura or even Tsunade were Kyra's sensei, apparently he was wrong… and he almost had a heart attack when he saw Kyra jumping and hugging someone.

"Ibiki-sensei!!"

Said man chuckled and patted her head.

"Hey there."

"I almost thought you weren't coming!" Kyra pouted.

"Well here I am, but I'm gonna leave soon. You should too, don't forget we have training tomorrow morning."

"Hai sensei."

With that Morino Ibiki left to look around and Kyra was back to Genma's lap. Said man was laughing hard at the Uchiha's face. Kyra, Sakura and Genma started talking and ignored the rest of the people.

Sasuke looked at Kiba with a raised eyebrow and the dog lover explained that Kyra was training under Ibiki to be part of the Torture and Interrogation squad and that she requested to be trained in the medical arts as well because she believes it will help her with her main training. Kyra wasn't a good kunoichi, she was barely considered average, but T&I was something she excelled at and she only decided to take medical training to help her improve her skills in that area.

Sasuke made a mental note to stay away from the blue-haired girl, she was weird.

-

A few minutes had passed and Neji still hadn't returned. Naruto had left to look for him but still hadn't returned as well. And so Kiba stood up and decided to go look for them.

Sasuke saw this as his opportunity and sat on Kiba's, now, empty seat, right next to Sakura and said hi to her. She forced a smile and said hi back.

Before he had the chance to say something else he saw Kyra jump and grab Sakura's arm pulling her to her own feet.

"C'mon Sakura-sempai, don't think I forgot! You and me, stage, NOW!"

"Wha? But today isn't karaoke day?"

"I know, but I usually sing here so if I ask they'll let us use the karaoke machine!" Kyra whispered something to Genma, who nodded, and dragged Sakura to the stage.

Once they arrived Sakura thanked Kyra thinking she had done that for her to get away from Sasuke and that she could go, but she was wrong. Kyra was going to make her sing.

"Don't worry, I told Genma to tell Neji to come to the backstage and get you after you sing."

Sighing the pink-haired girl let herself be dragged to a room in the backstage where Kyra asked if she could use the karaoke machine. Once she got a yes as reply she dragged Sakura to the stage, turned the music off and announced Sakura's performance, leaving said girl alone with the microphone in her hands. She didn't even know what song she was going to sing for Kami's sake!!

And then the music started and she recognized it. Oh kami, did she really have to do this?

'_**Hell yeah!! And we're gonna rock!'**_

'You're back? I thought you had left for good!'

'_**Nah, I was just resting! Now go girl!'**_

With a deep breath she began singing.

- - -

_**It doesn't really matter now you're gone  
You never were around that much to speak of  
Didn't think that I could live without you, baby   
It couldn't be that hard to live alone**_

But I'm all, all alone again  
Thinking you will never say  
that you'll be home again

And it's gonna be a long night  
And it's gonna be cold without your arms  
And Im gonna get stage fright caught  
in the headlights  
It's gonna be a long night  
And I know I'm gonna lose this fight

Once upon a time we fell in love  
And I thought that I would be the only one

But now I'm on, I'm on my own again  
Thinking you will never show  
you won't be home again

And it's gonna be a long night  
And it's gonna be cold without your arms  
And Im gonna get stage fright caught  
in the headlights  
It's gonna be a long night  
And I know I'm gonna lose this fight

Lost in you arms baby  
Lost in your arms

Now I'm on_**, on my own again  
Thinking you will never show  
you won't be home again**_

And it's gonna be a long night  
And it's gonna be cold without your arms  
And I'm gonna get stage fright caught   
in the headlights  
It's gonna be a long night  
And I know I'm gonna lose this fight  
I'm gonna get stage fright caught in the headlights

It's gonna be a long night  
And I know I'm gonna lose this fight  
I'm lost in your arms baby  
Lost in your arms

-

When the music ended everyone was clapping their hands. No one noticed the tears that ran freely from her beautiful emerald eyes. No one, expect for a shadowed figure who smiled and left after the song had ended.

The pink-haired girl exited the stage whipping her tears and went to the backstage where she found Kyra and Neji, who complimented her on her performance.

Sakura and Neji left the party and Kyra went on stage and sang a song, making Sasuke believe that Sakura was still in the backstage waiting for Kyra to finish.

Only after Kyra's return to the group did he realize that he had been tricked.

It didn't matter anyway; he had all the time of the world.

-

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

-

A few months had passed and everything was back to normal.

Naruto had been away with Jiraiya again, but would be back again in a couple of months. Hinata hadn't been too keen to the idea of him leaving again, but Naruto can be very persuasive when he wants to. All that was needed for her to agree was one kiss (she did so after recovering from fainting…).

Kakashi had been in and out Konohagakure in recognizance missions (mostly about the Akatsuki). With Itachi, Hidan, Kakuzu and Sasori gone they wanted to finish the rest of them as soon as possible. They had also received news of Kisame's death. Apparently someone had killed him to get Itachi's body before he got to Akatsuki's Headquarters, most likely to study the sharingan.

Sakura had resumed her training and was getting stronger day by day.

Neji had also been in and out between Konohagakure and Sunagakure. When he was home he spent almost all of his time with Sakura. He had noticed, when sparring with her, that she was getting stronger and he couldn't help but he proud of her.

Sasuke was the one least happy of all. With Naruto gone, Kakashi always on missions and Sakura still hating him (despite all his efforts to change that) he had no one to spar using jutsus above C-rank. And that annoying medic-nin that visited him every day was out of the question!

He just HAD to make Sakura stop hating him. He had tried everything! Talking to her, offering gifts, inviting her to spar, everything! He even had 'accidentally' locked himself alone with her in one room to try and talk to her but he almost got himself killed because of that.

Sasuke sighed as he finished eating his dinner. He had to think of other ways to get to her.

His thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell.

-

Hyuuga Neji opened the apartment door, left unlocked by Sakura who was inside waiting for him. Since Neji would leave for Sunagakure again the following day, Sakura offered to cook him dinner, as she had done a few times before.

Closing the door behind him he left his chakra hidden and headed towards the kitchen, intending to catch Sakura unguarded. He made a mental note to thank the other kunoichi that occupied the house. Kyra had purposely gone to have dinner alone at Ichiraku so the two could be alone (Sakura didn't know though, she thought the older girl was keeping Ibiki company). Neji smirked at the thought. The pink-haired kunoichi had no idea of how many times the blue-haired girl would conveniently disappear for the two of them to be alone.

Yup, their relationship was going stronger. They were still only friends but Neji thought she had almost forgotten Itachi. She had even returned to her happy, cheerful personality!

Only Sasuke was in the way. The coffee-haired shinobi scowled as he remembered the things Sasuke had done while trying to make Sakura stop hate him.

With a mental note to go see what the Uchiha was up to before leaving for his mission, Neji entered the kitchen and all thoughts about Sasuke abandoned his mind as he saw the object of his affection putting a strand of hair behind her ear as she was cutting some tomatoes.

Stealthily Neji appeared behind the kunoichi and hugged her from behind, expecting the girl to be startled.

"You're late." Was the only reaction he got. He frowned and made her turn to him but as he saw the mischievous smile she wore he couldn't help but smirk back. Of course she sensed him. What else had he expected from _his_ kunoichi?

"Hm." Was his answer as he let go of her so she could finish the meal.

As they dinned together Neji had only one thought on his mind.

'_I could get used to this…'_

-

"I thought I told you to stop doing that." The Uchiha sighed as he saw the same kunoichi that visit him every night at his door.

"I know, I know! 'Stop ringing the bell. I'm expecting you so just step in. You're annoying.' I got it! But I don't wanna risk catching you naked or anything. I'd be scarred for life."

Sasuke chuckled as he sat. "You're just afraid because you know you would like it."

The kunoichi glared and took her position as she started doing her job. "Not in a million years." She mumbled but he listened, he always did. It confused him how easily she could catch his attention.

He took his time to examine her features as he did every day. She wasn't beautiful (she was not ugly, simply not eye-catching); her body wasn't special, in fact he thought she was a bit on the fat side, it would be normal for civilian standards but for a kunoichi she was fat; her breasts weren't that big either, at least they were probably real not a product of a jutsu… He had absolutely no idea why he was captivated by her; he only knew that he was (even if he didn't want to admit it).

The Uchiha tried to avert his thoughts from the kunoichi (who was a bit too close to comfort) and began thinking about his training. He hadn't been able to train a proper jutsu in ages! And out of the six people with whom he could properly train three were away, one was too busy (or sometimes drunk) to do anything and the other one hated him, leaving only one choice.

Swallowing his pride he made his choice.

"Fight me." Kyra was so startled by his request that she broke the jutsu and stared at him wide-eyed.

"What?"

"Are you deaf, fight me?"

The girl smirked. "I thought you'd never ask." With that she resumed her job.

-

After a peaceful dinner Neji left the apartment. He had to rest before his trip, but before that a little detour was in order. And so he found his way to the Uchiha district.

As he got there he found Sasuke and Kyra leaving and decided to follow them and see if the Uchiha heir was up to something.

-

Uchiha Sasuke sat against a tree as his female companion lay panting at his side.

"Tired already?" Sasuke asked smugly with a raised eyebrow?

"Oh yeah."

"You're weak."

"I'm so sorry, oh almighty Uchiha-sama, that not all of us, mere mortals, can be as strong as thou."

"Hm."

"Besides I have no intentions of going any further. I know that Chuunin is as far as I can go. Maybe if I had started earlier…" The Uchiha turned to her and she got that as sign for her to carry on. "I started my training at sixteen, when I moved to Konohagakure. I believe it was right after you abandoned the village."

"Why did you start so late?"

"Because before I had no intention of becoming a kunoichi. Then I just decided I wanted to protect myself."

The kunoichi sat against the same tree as Sasuke and whipped the sweat of her forehead. During the process she pulled the hair covering her eye a bit to the side partially revealing a blue blinder. Aware of Sasuke's gaze Kyra put the hair back in place before turning her gaze to him again.

Sasuke was a bit confused, which was something he didn't like. He always thought Kyra wore her hair the way she did because she thought it looked good, but apparently there was more about it.

Gently he raised his hand and tucked her hair behind her ear fully revealing the blinder.

"What happened?"

Kyra slapped his hand away with narrowed eyes. "What do you care?" Before she could turn her head Sasuke gripped her chin forcefully and held her head in place giving her an inquisitive stare.

Kyra sighed and moved to take the blinder. When she opened her eye Sasuke understood. The eye was of a pale blue colour, almost white. "I'm going blind."

Sasuke removed his hand from her face as she put the blinder back in place. Under her breath he heard her say "the second thing they stole from me that night".

Normally he wouldn't give a rat's ass but strangely enough he was curious and asked the girl to tell him her story. He expected sarcasm, hatred or anything of the sort; instead he received a tired sigh as the kunoichi seemed to think carefully of the words she would say before speaking.

Kyra avoided his gaze and looked straight ahead as she talked.

"I had just turned sixteen." She snorted. "So much for the 'sweet sixteen' huh?" Sighing again she resumed her tale.

"My mother was killed when I was twelve and I lived with my grandfather until he died when I was fourteen, since then I live alone since I have no more family."

"What about your father."

Kyra eyes hardened as she snorted again. "The bastard is death. He's the reason my mother is death and I was almost killed! If it wasn't for him my mother's husband wouldn't have left her." Softly she added. "And I wouldn't have been born. That would have been the best for everyone."

Sasuke's eyes widened but he decided not to ask more about the subject.

"Anyway, at fourteen I inherited my grandfather's weapon store and I lived alone until I was sixteen. I was returning from a trip to another village where I had gone to pick up some weapons and on the way I found two guys."

Kyra sighed and shut her eyes painfully as if the mere reliving of the memories was killing her. "I was so naïve then, walking alone at night like that… and I paid for that, for my mistakes. I had some weapons with me and I tried to fight back but they were too strong and restrained me. My eyesight was lost during the fight. The other thing they took… was my innocence."

Sasuke suppressed a gasp (it would have been very un-Uchiha-like if he had done so). He hadn't seen that one coming. Especially from a girl with that perverted personality of hers… he would never understand that part of it came from that day. He couldn't understand, no one that hadn't gone through it could.

"I could escape from them before they could finish but the harm had already been done. They were my first kills you know? And the worst part is that I loved every second of it. I guess I became some kind of monster. I have absolutely no problem in torturing people and it's something I'm good at. It's not like I go torturing and killing random people mind you, it's just that if I have to I really don't mind."

She smiled a wicked smile. "I just imagine their faces on the people I torture and everything becomes easier. But it doesn't matter how many times I kill them, what they did will never go away."

Her face was shining under the moonlight as salty tears run freely down her face. Her smile turned into a sad one as she continued talking and Sasuke knew she was more saying her thought out loud than really talking to him. Thoughts that had been bottled up inside for years and that had to come out.

"I never told it to anyone before. I am so ashamed. I feel so guilty." She sobbed painfully as she wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her chin on her knees. "I feel like it's my entire fault that that happened. No matter how many times I wash my body the feeling won't go away. I feel dirty, so impure and filthy."

The kunoichi regained her courage and turned her gaze to her companion. Sasuke couldn't help but think that the sad look on her face didn't mach her at all. She was supposed to be grinning and saying all those perverted things she says, heck she should even be arguing with him and calling him names! Everything but crying.

Her voice was soft as she continued; now whispering the words almost as if afraid that if she talked louder she would finally break down. "You know, I've never been with anyone since that. Not like I had before…"

"But I thought you and Genma were together."

The kunoichi laughed and Sasuke was relived, even if he also felt a bit angered for being made fun of.

"Me and Genma? That would be so wrong on so many levels." Sasuke raised an eyebrow and Kyra explained him. "He's like my older brother! I know Genma and Kaka-kun, Kakashi, since I was nine when they had a long mission on my village. Then when I was twelve my grandfather Kuchiki Daisuke hired them to protect me for a year. In the end we became attached. That's why I chose Konohagakure of all hidden villages to become a kunoichi."

"Protect you?"

"From my father's family. When they found out about me they tried to kill me. My mother died because of that."

Sasuke opened his mouth and then closed it again. He wanted to ask more about her story but decided against it. Sensing his curiosity the kunoichi answered his unspoken question.

"My mother's name was Souhma Saiyuri and her husband was Souhma Kyo. He left her after finding out that she was pregnant with a child that was not his and died in an ambush a week later."

Using her pause to take a breath he tried to lighten up the mood but failed miserably.

"So your name is Shouma Kyra huh?"

"Haven't you heard a word of what I said? My father wasn't Kyo and so I don't have his name. When I was born I was given my real father's name but I forsake it when I was eight and found out the truth. He used a genjutsu to sleep with my mother but he never expected her to get pregnant. He just found her attractive and wanted to fuck her. When he found out he talked to her and made his identity known. He even gave me his name. I met him when I was eight; I haven't used my name ever since. When his family found out they demanded that I had to be killed. I survived. My mother didn't."

"Then what is – was – your last name?"

"Humpf, wouldn't you like to know!"

A minute of silence passed between them before he knelt in front of her and gently brushed his fingertips over Kyra's covered eye.

"I guess I don't know you at all."

"People are never what they seem to be Sasuke." She spoke softly.

"I want to know you."

Kyra smiled. The first real smile (not smirk or grin, a real smile) directed to him and he decided that he liked it. "I want to know you too." She got up and started running. "But I still don't like you. Now get your lazy chicken ass up and practice some real jutsus."

Sasuke chuckled as he ran after Kyra who had already stopped and was ready for battle.

-

As Sasuke and Kyra resume their battle, two shadows that had witnessed the whole event left the scene.

One of them was none other than a smirking Hyuuga Neji. Sure he felt a bit guilty about invading Kyra's privacy as he heard the girl's story, but at least he got what he had gone there for. Sasuke was too wrapped up with the kunoichi to plan something to get Sakura.

As he retired for the night with thoughts of the pink-haired girl, he too failed to notice the other shadow that had been there the entire time.

Not even the ANBU that guarded Sasuke took notice of said shadow. Granted they were out of ear shot (and they did not lip-read the conversation, they were there to make sure Sasuke didn't betray them again) but they still should have been able to detect its presence. The fact that they didn't could only mean that the person was a very powerful shinobi.

-

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

-

Some time had passed and it was now exactly one year since the day Sakura first met Itachi (okay, a jutsu controlled by him, but it still counts!).

Neji was away again, in Sunagakure; Kakashi was on a recon mission; her best friends Ino and Hinata where on a mission with Lee and Shikamaru; Naruto was not back yet and she refused to get anywhere near Sasuke. Tsunade had a meeting with some diplomats, which also occupied Shizune. Even Kyra had been called for an exam by Morino Ibiki. Apparently they had captured someone that held valuable information about Akatsuki and Kyra was going to do part of the interrogation.

All in all she was alone.

The pink-haired kunoichi had trained alone that day and had her hospital shift in the afternoon and beginning of the night.

As she exited the hospital she headed for Ichiraku where she had dinner with her mind filled with thoughts of Itachi.

Not wanting to go to the apartment Sakura decided to take a stroll and ended up at the training grounds near the river, where she saw Itachi for the third time (since the second had been during that mission where Itachi had 'saved' her from Kisame).

As she got there she sat near the border and took her sandals off, feeling the cold water rubbing against her feet.

And then she cried.

She hadn't cried in months but tonight the memories of her loved one just seemed to be popping in her mind and she couldn't help but give in and pour all her sadness and love for him out, trough those sweet, salty tears.

Sakura was unaware of the shadowed figure that had followed her since she left the hospital.

After much time weeping for the one she had lost, the kunoichi fell asleep. As she dozed off she could have sworn she saw two familiar crimson orbs watching her caringly.

Giving up on those thoughts she let sleep finally claim her. After all, that had to be a trick of her mind, right?

-

The next day Haruno Sakura woke up on her bed.


	13. Arc II: Chapter 13

_**Posted:**_** 25/12/2006**

_**Edited:**_** 10/07/2007**

_**Beta-ed:**_** Never**

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Until then…**

**Chapter 13**

Soon a bit over a year had passed since Uchiha Itachi's death.

Neji was finally back to Konohagakure, as was Naruto.

Sasuke had finally been freed from his ANBU escort but his other restrictions were still in order. Tsunade usually sent him on C and D ranked missions, much to the Uchiha's annoyance. Even those missions were never done out of the village to prevent him from running away again.

He would often train with the Kitsune boy, but once in a while he'd challenge Kyra just for the pleasure of seeing her panting after he was through with her.

The two of them hadn't really become friends; they were still always bickering and calling each other names. At least they weren't REALLY trying to kill each other…

On the other hand he had finally managed to have one or two civilized conversations with Sakura, but nothing important. Only polite conversation between two ex-team mates when they met in public and the kunoichi couldn't escape him.

His fan club was back again; thankfully not as strong as before (he thanked Kami for that).

Life was peaceful but he yearned for some action. He was in desperate need of a REAL mission!

Sakura too was tired of staying within Konoha's gates. During the past year she had trained hard and was now one step closer of becoming stronger than her sensei, the Godaime Hokage.

Her relationship with Neji hadn't progressed any further as they stayed as mere friends. She hadn't dated anyone else either. Deep down she knew that her heart would always belong to a certain shinobi by the name of Uchiha Itachi.

Sometimes she could swear she could feel his presence, like that time she fell asleep on the riverside and woke up on her bed with only the foggy memory of blood-red eyes. At first anger got the best of her as she thought that Sasuke may have been the one to take her home, but she sneaked in Tsunade's office to read the ANBU report and the Uchiha was sleeping in his house the entire night.

She dismissed the thought entirely figuring it was only her imagination. Still she wished Itachi wasn't dead, that it had been a mistake.

Sighing painfully the kunoichi got up from bed and got ready for the day. She had been called, alongside with Kyra, to the Hokage's office first thing in the morning. She was thrilled at the possibility of a mission. As much as she liked healing people, she was tired of being locked in a hospital. She was a kunoichi for Kami's sake! And a good one at that.

After breakfast the two kunoichis left together.

At their arrival they found that Neji and Sasuke were already there, in the waiting room. After the greetings Sakura sat near Neji as Kyra tried to sit as far as she could from the couple without being too near to Sasuke, who was on the other side of the room.

Not much time later Inuzuka Kiba arrived with Akamaru in his arms. Given Akamaru's size Kiba learned a jutsu that would reduce the dog-nin's size. That jutsu is one of the clan's secrets since they have been working with (big) dogs since like forever.

The dog-lover sat next to Kyra, who picked Akamaru and placed it on her lap where she patted him.

Lastly arrived Uzumaki Naruto, who sat near a brooding Uchiha.

Minutes later Shizune called them to the Hokage's office.

"I have a mission for you." Both Sakura and Sasuke felt like jumping up and down with joy when the Hokage said that. "It's S-ranked." At that even Naruto became quiet.

Hastily she explained the mission details.

There were reports of Akatsuki near the boarder and they would be sent to dispatch of them.

"You will be working in pairs: Hyuuga Neji and Haruno Sakura will fight Zetsu; Uchiha Sasuke and Kyra will fight Tobi; Uzumaki Naruto and Inuzuka Kiba will fight Deidara." Naruto's eyes hardened. This time it was personal: Deidara would pay for what he had done to Gaara.

"The pairs aren't open for negotiation. Neji will monitor Sakura and make a special report about her performance during the mission. Kyra will do the same about Sasuke." The blue-haired kunoichi opened her mouth to say something but the blonde Hokage silenced her with a raised hand. "I know what you're going to say, that you're not ready for this kind of mission, but you're the best choice. Sasuke is the one supposed to fight, he should be enough, but with Naruto occupied elsewhere you're the most appropriated person for the position. If you, indeed, have to engage in battle, you're the person that works the best with Sasuke and knows his flaws. Don't think I don't know you two have been sparring together…" Sasuke and Kyra glared at the smug looking Hokage while the other shinobi (minus Neji) looked at them with their mouths agape. None of them knew about that (except for Neji who had spied on them the day he heard their conversation).

"Anyway, you will be escorted by an ANBU member who will help you if necessary; otherwise you won't even notice he's there." Everyone seemed more at ease. "If you succeed this mission Sakura will be granted the jounin rank and Sasuke and Naruto will become Chuunin. No need for exams." Now that's talking! "The mission will start in two days. At 5 AM at the gates. The scroll with the details will be delivered then. Usual procedure: read, memorize and destroy."

"Don't worry Tsunade-baa-chan; we'll make it, believe it!" The Hokage had multiple veins throbbing on her forehead.

"Naruto… OUT! EVERYONE OUT! Oh, except for you two." She pointed at Kyra and Sasuke. The Hokage sighed wearily as the rest of the team left. "We'll remove the chakra-restricting jutsu on you Uchiha. You can now practice all the jutsus you want. Remember to stay out of trouble." The Uchiha nodded. "Kyra will monitor you during and after the mission to see if the jutsu didn't cause any side effects, after that you're free."

They nodded and left.

"Let's go, I'll remove the jutsu now so I can go back to practice." Silently the two headed for the Uchiha District, neither seeming as happy as they should and expected to be with the news.

-

Two days later the mission started.

-

The first day of travelling ended as they settled themselves. They had already eaten and the three tents had been set. The group was now arguing about the sleeping arrangements.

**CHIBI MODE ON!**

(Readers: Not again!!

Authoress: C'mon, you know you love chibis! Right? Don't leave me alone, it's dark in here! Anyone? Damn…)

**Sakura:** The girls will share a tent so that leaves you guys to pair with whom you want to.

**Kyra:** (_nods_) The Uchiha with Neji-san and Kiba with Naruto.

**Neji and Sasuke:** (_glares_) No way!

**Sakura:** Neji and Kyra are supposed to take care of us so this is the best way.

**Neji:** I'm not sleeping with the bastard.

**Everyone:** (_sweat drop_) That sounded SO wrong…

**Sasuke:** Hm, I'm not sleeping with him either.

**Naruto:** (_smugly_) You're just trying to sleep with the girls.

**Neji and Sasuke:** (_glares_)

**Sakura and Kyra:** (_blush_)

**Kyra:** (_sighes_) C'mon guys! You know me and Neji must be with you at all times, cut in some slack will you?

**Neji and Sasuke:** No.

**Everyone else:** (_sighs heavily_)

**Kyra:** What do you want then?

**Sasuke:** You should be monitoring me so you sleep with me and they can sleep together.

**Sakura:** (_blushes_) D-Don't say it like that! (_flails_)

**Sasuke:** (_smirks smugly_) I'd ask you to sleep with me, Sakura-CHAN, but I guess it can't be helped.

**Sakura:** (_glares_) I hate you.

**Sasuke:** (_frowns_)

**Kyra:** FINE, whatever. (_mumbles curses_)

**Neji:** (_blinks_) Never knew a girl could curse so much.

**Sasuke:** (_snorts_) I see no girl.

**Kyra:** (_deadpans_) Say that again I'll make sure you won't be able to revive your clan, EVER.

**Sasuke:** (_covers… hmm… family jewels_) I'd like to see you try.

**Kiba:** (stands between the two) There, there kids, no need to get so worked up. (_sways puppy tail cutely_)

**Sasuke:** (_glares_) Fine. Wake me up for my guarding shift. (_drags Kyra to tent_)

**Kyra:** NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Everyone else:** (_sweat drop_) … okay…

**END CHIBI MODE**

And so Kiba and Naruto settled themselves for the first shift, Sasuke and Kyra with the second and Neji and Sakura with the third and last.

The remaining group couldn't help but sweat drop after what happened.

Kiba was growling as he watched Sasuke with his "paws" on _his (Kiba's) _Kyra. And dragging her to his tent no less!

-

**INSIDE NEJI****'S AND SAKURA'S TENT**

Sakura and Neji quietly made their way to their tent where they got ready for the night.

The tent wasn't that big so they didn't have much space to move around.

Neji placed his sleeping bag next to Sakura's and lay down. Sakura soon followed as she shyly placed her head on his chest. Neji smile in contempt and put an arm around her waist.

That night Neji slept soundly. Sakura, on the other head, had a nightmare about Itachi. She dreamt of his sad face as he looked betrayed, but she couldn't figure out what she had done to hurt him.

A single tear fell from her eyes even though she had no record of her dream in the morning.

-

**INSIDE SASUKE'S**** AND KYRA'S TENT**

After being dragged to the tent Kyra tried to kill Sasuke, but he smugly reminded her that she was supposed to take care of him, not kill him.

Fuming the girl got ready for the night and placed her sleeping bag on the floor. Sasuke did the same with his and sat waiting for the kunoichi to do her routine checking.

After they were done Kyra lay with her back turned to him and closed her eyes to get some rest. She was almost falling into a deep slumber when suddenly she felt two arms shaking around her waist and she panicked.

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed as he watched the girl jump in the hair and crawl as far as she could inside the tent. Her arms were covering her shivering figure and her uncovered eye betrayed her showing how much she was frightened of him.

Sasuke couldn't for the life of his understand why she reacted that way. He only realized what happened when he noticed the girl hugging her knees, never taking her frightened gaze off of him. He only saw her as fragile as that once and he now cursed himself for forgetting.

Dark eyes hardened. "I'm not going to rape you. It's going to get cold at night. I was trying to keep us warm." The girl flinched at his first sentence but did no other move. Without another word Sasuke lay down with his arms folded below his head.

How could she think he was capable of such a thing? He was beyond pissed, but calmed down as he felt the girl shift and slowly reach up to him.

Silently the girl took her place back in her sleeping bag.

A minute later Sasuke felt a weight hesitantly being placed on his chest. He looked down to find his vision filled with blue hair as he felt a petit hand being placed on his chest.

As cold-hearted as he may be he couldn't help but smile warmly at the girl's display of trust (obviously he only did so because said girl could not see it).

Leaving one arm under his head to serve as a pillow, he placed the other arm around his companion's waist. He felt her stiff at his touch, but she soon relaxed. He tightened his hold on her as a reassurance that everything would be alright. He felt rather than saw the girl's grateful smile against his chest as they both surrender themselves to sleep.

-

**The following day**

Sasuke and Kyra woke up startled from their peaceful slumber when they heard a rather feminine shriek. They had taken the second shift and then headed back to bed as Sakura and Neji took their places.

The two quickly got out of the tent ready to fight only to find that there were no enemies in sight. Apparently the shriek had come from Kiba's and Naruto's tent, but the boys were already outside refusing to state the cause of all the commotion. Shrugging everyone ate breakfast.

-

_**Question:**__ What happened inside the tent in the morning?_

_**Answer:**__ Akamaru, Kiba and Naruto were sleeping soundly as they heard Sakura's soft voice coming from outside the tent. With smiles on their faces, the dog-lover and the ramen-obsessed boy woke up only to find themselves staring at each other's eyes, their faces merely inches apart._

_Looking down they found that they were locked in a tight embrace and that their legs were intertwined._

_Shrieking the boys jumped in the air, each landing at one side of the tent trying to stay as far from the other as they could. _

"_Not a word." Kiba merely nodded at Naruto's words._

_They both left the tent were they were questioned by a worried Sakura. They refused to tell her (and the others) what had happened, but from then on they would sleep with Akamaru between them (even if Naruto didn't particularly like dogs)._

-

Another day of journey passed and the team was getting ready to set camp. It was still early but the decided to stay at that place and leave all unnecessary things there because the next day would be when the mission would actually take place. So they would leave before sunrise, arrive at the designed place, kill the Akatsuki members and return to the camp before night.

The tents were already set and Kyra had already made Sasuke's check up and the group was now sitting around the fire discussing the final details for the following day.

They were finished way before sunset and so they sat there comfortably talking.

Akamaru was lying there, in his usual (huge) form and Kyra was sitting on the floor with her back leaning on the dog as her right hand was raised at the level of her head gently stocking the animal's fur.

She had let her thoughts wander further away and did no motion to move as she felt Kiba sit at her right side, a little too close. Sasuke notice this though, and sat in front of them.

Kiba approached his head a little more, making Kyra's hand touch his face involuntarily. Feeling the new 'obstacle' on Akamaru's fur she stop moving her hand and turned her head facing the Inuzuka with a raised eyebrow.

"I want to ask you something Kyra-chan. Before you say no please let me say that I am dead serious about this." He paused and the girl nodded. He took a deep breath and looked her death on the eyes. "Will you go on a date with me?"

Kyra tilted her head a bit to the side and looked at him in silence. Kiba was already preparing himself for the rejection when he heard her soft voice. "Okay."

Kiba's jaw (as well as Sasuke's even if he hid it better) fell on the floor as he gaped at her. "What?"

The blue-haired girl chuckled lightly. "Sure, why not."

"You mean it?" Disbelief, hope and excitement filled his voice.

"Inuzuka Kiba if you ask it one more time I'll change my answer." She just hoped she didn't come to regret this decision later. How could she move on and forget what had happened if she didn't try? Besides, she trusted Kiba. It would be her first date, but most importantly, her first date since THAT.

The girl smiled as the boy impulsively leaned forward and hug her mumbling 'thank you' countless times, until he finally realized what he was doing and pushed back. Embarrassedly Kiba apologized to the girl who could only laugh at his discomfort.

Red eyes glared at the two but no one seemed to notice.

Kiba left excitedly to go tell Naruto the news (since it had been Naruto to convince him to stop playing around and show the girl he was serious) and Sasuke took his place next to Kyra (but not leaning on Akamaru) and glared at the fire as the girl simply ignored him and lost herself again on her own little world. When Sasuke noticed that the girl had spaced out again he took his time to study her features.

As he was doing se he remembered what had happened just minutes before when she had agree to go on a date with the 'dog boy' as he called him. Glaring at the oblivious girl he spoke bitterly.

"You're dating Kiba."

The girl turned at the Uchiha with a confused face. "Huh? Oh, Kiba! Yeah, I decided to give him a chance.' She shrugged and broke her gaze.

Sasuke chuckled darkly. "Who's going to be next?"

This time Kyra glared at Sasuke. "What are you insinuating?"

Sasuke's eyes darkened. "You tell me. You are the one that's always clinging to Genma and Kakashi and now Kiba."

"I believe I explained that Genma and Kakashi are like brothers to me. I see nothing wrong with sitting on their laps or hugging them if that's what you mean. That doesn't mean that there is something between us."

"No, that means you're a cheep whore who sleeps with anyone."

The sound of a slap was heard all over the clearing as all heads turned to the couple. Sasuke had his eyes wide and a red cheek while Kyra seemed at the break of tears.

Kyra spoke in a deadly low voice. "How could you? After what I told you… How could you?" She suppressed her tears as she stood up and headed for the forest. As she passed by Sakura and Neji with her head low she whispered only loud enough for the two to hear that she would be back in time for her shift. With that she left.

Sakura and Neji looked sadly at the place the girl had disappeared into as Naruto glared at Sasuke and Kiba tried to beat the shit out of the Uchiha, who pretended not to be bothered. Pretended being the key word.

-

Meanwhile Kyra walked blindly deeper inside the forest. As feelings of hatred start swelling inside of her she didn't even noticed when her eye flashed with a deep crimson colour. She didn't, but a dark figure that had followed did.

Said figure stealthily jumped from branch to branch and landed in front of the startled girl. As Kyra examined the figure in front of her she relaxed. She would recognize the black version of Konohagakure's ANBU uniform anywhere.

Covering his face was a black mask with red rings around the eyes and blue markings on the cheeks. The figure (now obviously a man) raised a hand and took the mask off. The girl looked at his eyes and gasped. 'Shit!'

And all her world crumbled as the figure's husky voice spoke only one word. "Explain."

-

Sasuke was brooding, sitting against a tree trunk far from Naruto and Kiba. Sasuke should have been sleeping since it was the other two's shift, but he felt so guilty (something that was very rare for an Uchiha) that he kept waiting for the girl.

In fact he had even tried to follow her, but found only a Kage Bunshin who told him she would be back on time. At that Sasuke was surprised. Shadow Replication is a jounin level jutsu and as far as he knew Kyra shouldn't know it. After all she had never used it when sparring.

When he asked the Kage Bunshin when Kyra had learned the technique, the clone gazed at him with a far away look and said she had copied it recently. With that the clone disappeared.

Since then the Uchiha had been brooding. Maybe Kakashi had taught it to her before they left? After all she did day he was like a brother to her. But the fact that she used the word 'copy' tickled him off.

A couple of hours had passed and the girl was finally back. She looked a bit disorientated as she shifted her empty gaze between the three of them before heading for her tent wordlessly, escaping the boy's worried glances.

Sasuke followed her inside the tent. Kyra ignored him and got ready to sleep. Sasuke frowned but did the same.

As they were both ready Kyra laid the furthest she could from him and turned her back to Sasuke. The Uchiha frowned and kneeled behind her, barely touching her back. He was still being ignored, which is something he doesn't like, and so he put his hand on her waist successfully getting the girl's attention.

Kyra looked at him with guarded eyes making Sasuke feel even worse. Gently he pushed her hair aside revealing both her eyes (she removed her blinder to sleep) and with a feather touch stoked the girl's cheek as he looked at her apologetically. She knew it was his way of apologizing so she gave him a small fake smile and turned again to sleep. She would forgive him later, but for now she was still hurt and didn't felt like facing him.

Besides, she had more pressing maters to think about…

Sasuke sighed as he noticed that the smile was fake and that she was ignoring him again. Getting into his stuck-up personality again he grabbed his sleeping back and placed it next to Kyra's. Laying down he pressed himself against her back, encircling her waist with his arms, feeling her warmth spreading into himself, freeing him from the darkness that surrounded him. When he noticed no sign of rejection by her part he buried his nose on the back of her neck and enjoyed her scent.

As he fell asleep he could only think of the blue-haired kunoichi resting in his arms. 'The things you do to me…'

-

It was morning already and everyone was eating breakfast. Kyra was unusually quiet and had been rather nervous since her shift. She was so distressed that she had gone as far as dropping everything she picked up.

That way she could be a danger for the mission.

As they continued to eat, a figure clad in black approached them. As his presence was discovered everyone immediately went into battle stations but upon placing their eyes on the figure they relaxed. It was an ANBU member.

"Are you the ANBU assigned to escort us?" Hyuuga Neji asked and the figure nodded.

Kyra gulped and her uneasiness wasn't left unnoticed by her companions.

The ANBU eyed them carefully one by one. His gaze lingered on Sakura before turning to Kyra.

"Kyra-san, follow me." His deep voice ran shivers down Sakura's spine as she couldn't help but notice how much it reminded her of Itachi's, only a bit harsher.

Kyra nodded and followed the man. They staid in sight but out of earshot from the rest of the group. Sasuke activated his Sharingan as Neji did the same with his Byakugan. They both tried to lip-read what the other two were saying but failed miserably because the ANBU, sensing their chakra flow, placed himself in front of the kunoichi blocking their view of their lips (well, Kyra's since his were covered by the black, red and blue mask).

The male figure pinned the blue-haired kunoichi against a tree placing one arm at each side of her, effectively trapping the girl.

To the viewers it looked as if they were a couple in an erotic position taken from Icha Icha Paradise.

In truth they were the furthest from it.

"Stop acting like that, they will get suspicious and you'll compromise the mission." The ANBU said.

"What did you expect? That I would be happy with this situation? You're going to destroy everything!"

"The truth must be revealed." That emotionless voice really pissed her of.

"Why? I renounced to it years ago! I don't want it! I don't want any of this…"

"It has to be done."

"I'd rather if you killed me like you did with the rest of them."

Kyra closed her eyes waiting for her death. She knew she had crossed the line the moment the man in front of her raised his left hand and touched her neck.

Instead of killing her, he raised his hand even higher and gently stroked her cheek.

"Their mistakes are not yours."

The kunoichi opened her eyes but avoided his gaze speaking softly.

"Aren't they? Am I not one of those mistakes?"

He was at loss of words.

"Look at me Kyra." She did as she was told. "It's all up to us now. You can help rectify those mistakes but for that the truth must be told."

Kyra sighed tiredly in defeat. "Do you have any idea of what you're asking of me? You want me to become what I hate."

"No, I want you to help change what was wrong."

The blue-haired girl smiled meekly and nodded. "She still loves you, you know?" She knew he was smiling sadly, even with the mask covering his face.

"I know." With that he disappeared and the kunoichi returned to the group.

Sasuke was fuming. He couldn't hear/lip-read anything but he noticed the gentleness, the closeness, the intimacy between the two, especially when he saw the ANBU strocking Kyra's face. He didn't like it one bit!

And neither did Sakura, even though she had no idea of why. She didn't even know the guy for Kami's sake!

As Kyra approached the group she received inquisitive stares, which she merely reattributed with a tired smile and a shrug.

With a long, unreadable look at Sakura, the older kunoichi resumed her breakfast before the group left to carry on the mission.

-

It was almost sunset as the team returned to the camp. The mission had been successful, as expected, and there were no casualties on their side.

Naruto had used the Kyuubi to finish Deidara and avenge his friend Gaara. Kiba didn't get to do much during the fight.

Neji's byakugan was useless against Zetsu so Sakura got to do most of the job with her super-strength. Neji had been hurt pretty badly during the fight but his female companion took care of it before the return.

Sasuke had a bit of difficulty against Tobi. Apparently the masked Akatsuki had been underestimated. Sasuke had made the mistake of starting the fight without sharingan and paid for that. With him hurt and no time for healing Kyra stepped in and used her chakra-filled whip to keep Tobi occupied while Sasuke recovered.

When Tobi took a couple of minutes to recover from his own injuries, Kyra used that time to heal Sasuke since she was running out of chakra (she never had big reserves to begin with). As she was doing so she saw Tobi coming at Sasuke from behind and knew he had no time to evade the attack. At that moment her heart seemed to stop as she moved and received the attack meant for him.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he realized what had happened and went haywire. In a few minutes he had won the battle and taken the girl in his arms to the check point hopping to get there in time for Sakura to save her.

Thankfully he did.

During the trip back to camp Kyra was riding on Akamaru since she had not enough chakra to be back alone and she would have to use the little chakra she had left to do Sasuke's check up. Sakura was also running out of chakra and Kyra believed it was her own responsibility to take care of the Uchiha since she had been the one assigned for the job.

The ANBU had been left behind to dispose the bodies of the Akatsuki members. It was his only assignment since he had not been needed during the fights. The mission had gone better than planned.

The group arrived at the camp they had set the day before and ate something before going to rest. As usual Naruto and Kiba took the first shift.

Sasuke led Kyra towards their tent where the girl did her job wordlessly. Sasuke looked at her fondly remembering that she had taken a hit that was meant for him. She could have been killed because of him. He could have lost her…

As the girl finished her task she fell against his chest almost passing out from exhaustion. Sasuke laid her down gently and took his place next to her. Thinking that the girl was asleep he brushed her hair aside and kissed her cheek softly mumbling a thank you before falling asleep.

Kyra's lips curved upwards in a smile as she finally passed out. She had heard everything.

-

"Finally!" The entire team agreed with Naruto as they walked through Konohagakure's gates. They were tired and just wanted to get the report done so they could go rest.

Kyra had been very thoughtful and quiet the entire way, despite Kiba's and Naruto's efforts to cheer her up.

The team headed for the Hokage's tower where they were received and made their preliminary report. The Godaime was very pleased with them.

As they were stepped out of the room the ANBU that had escorted them during the mission stepped inside. As he passed by them his trained eyes never left Sakura, who shivered at the intensity of his gaze. Before he closed the office's doors he exchanged a glance with Kyra who then broke the gaze and look at the floor in defeat.

The ANBU closed the doors and the team headed for Ichiraku to have dinner together.

As they were almost done with dinner, the same ANBU from before came and asked Kyra to accompany him to talk to the Hokage.

"Do I have to?"

"We already discussed this."

"Did you tell her everything?"

"Yes, she wants you to tell the details though."

"How did she take it?"

"She needs a new table and a couple of new chairs."

"That bad, huh?" She chuckled and the ANBU nodded.

Kyra sighed as she got up and looked at the ANBU with a little smile and nodded. She paid for her meal and turned to her companions, who looked at her in confusion. "Sorry guys, I have to go. Enjoy the rest of the meal. See you tomorrow."

The blue-haired girl returned to the Hokage's tower with the ANBU leading her using a hand at the end of her back for that.

Back in Ichiraku both Sasuke's and Sakura's chopsticks were broken.

-

That night another medic-nin made Sasuke's check up. That had only happened when Kyra was on a mission and the Uchiha knew that couldn't be possible.

As he lay awake in bed he couldn't help but think of how familiar that ANBU character looked. He remembered Sasuke of someone, but he couldn't place the finger on who it was. Whoever it may be it couldn't be good since Sasuke felt like killing the man.

-

In the morning both Sasuke and Sakura were called by the Hokage.

As they arrived at the exact same time they were led to the office. Upon arrival they found the Hokage accompanied by two people: one of them was a tired-looking Kyra; the other was a guy who looked a lot like Itachi but with lighter eyes, longer coffee-coloured hair (much like Neji's but not so long) and without the markings underneath the eyes. He also seemed slightly taller.

Sakura's heart skipped a bit when their eyes met. For a moment she could have sworn she saw in him the same look Itachi would give her when they were alone together.

Sasuke on the other hand had unconsciously activated the sharingan. He scanned the figure in front of him but found no genjutsu so he deactivated his bloodline limit.

The Hokage smiled as she greeted the two newcomers who took their places standing next to Kyra.

"As you should remember, I said that if the mission were to be a success you would go higher in rank. Congratulations: Sakura is now a jounin and Sasuke is now a chuunin. Naruto is also a chuunin as I already talked to him earlier." Sakura smiled as Sasuke smirked.

"But that's not the only reason I called you here. Today is the end of your punishment. As of now you are both free and will resume all of your shinobi duties. Sasuke you'll have your last check up today, that is if there are no secondary effects found." Sasuke felt Kyra sigh at his side (first there was the mysterious man, then Kyra, then Sasuke and lastly Sakura).

"That also means that you, Sakura, can go back to your place if you want to. If Kyra has no objections you can still stay with her if you want to. I believe your apartment has three rooms, am I right?" The blue-haired kunoichi nodded. "Excellent, then there will be no problem. But I should warn you that Takeshi there will go live with Kyra, given their… err… _history_ together…" Three pairs of eyes turned to an impassive looking Takeshi and a nervous Kyra. One of the pairs looked amused as the other two looked confused and not the least happy about it.

"I believe you don't know Takeshi since he has been in a long term mission in Iwagakure ever since before the Uchiha massacre." Sasuke tensed visibly. "And so maybe I should tell you that his full name… is Uchiha Takeshi." Sasuke and Sakura looked like dears caught in the headlights.

Sasuke glared at the Godaime. "Impossible, if there was another Uchiha I would know." This time it was Kyra who visibly stiffened and he noticed it.

"Not if the village wanted you not to. I can assure you it is true."

Sasuke activated his sharingan and glared at Takeshi, who in return activated his own. Sasuke's eyes widened as Sakura gasped. That way his eyes reminded both of them even more of Itachi.

"Well, I believe that proves it." The Hokage said with a voice that clearly said the issue was over. "I believe there is nothing more to be said. Now shoo, out of my office."

The four left the Hokage alone with her Sake, er… I mean, with her paperwork and got out of the building.

Sasuke disappeared leaving no trail behind. Takeshi soon followed after saying farewell to the girls.

"So Sakura-senpai, will you stay with me?"

"No Kyra-chan. Don't take me wrong, I like your company, but I kinda miss my old house." The girl nodded.

"As you wish. C'mon lets get your stuff back to your house."

The girls asked for help to some of their friends and they were done in the middle of the afternoon.

That night would be Kyra's date with Kiba.

-

Sasuke was finishing dressing himself after taking a shower as he heard Kyra's voice coming from the entrance.

"Bedroom." And there he was again with the one-word sentences. Good thing the girl was used to it and soon found her way to his bedroom.

"Are you decent?"

"More than you'll ever be…"

Kyra opened the door fuming. "What's that supposed to mean?"

The (completely dressed) boy turned to answer but found himself at loss of words as he saw her. She was wearing a 'Gothic Lolita' kind of dress. It was not nearly as revealing as her usual clothes, but damn, he had never found her more attractive (and he even didn't like that type of dressing).

The girl noticed his gaze and averted her eyes as she blushed, something she had never done in front of him. It made her look cuter. "What? Don't like it?"

"Aa."

Kyra rolled her eyes. "C'mon, lay on the bed. Today's check up will be a bit different and, thankfully, the last." Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed but he did as he was told.

Kyra sat by his side and did her job.

After she was done she had one last test to make, and for that she had to sit on top of him, in a very compromising position, putting her hands on his chest.

Closing her eyes she let her chakra flow inside him, making sure everything was alright with him.

Sasuke examined closely the girl from his laying position. It was the last night she would be with him. His heart skipped a bit at the thought, but soon it was forgotten as the closeness began to have an effect on him.

Kyra's eyes snapped open and her chakra flow was stopped as she felt something hard pressed against her thigh.

"Sasuke?" Kyra asked in confusion as she realized what IT was.

Sasuke's auto-control flew out of the window the moment he heard his name come for the second time from her tempting lips. He loved the way it sounded.

Sasuke wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her hard against his chest as he crashed his lips on hers. Kyra was caught by surprise and tried to pull back, but Sasuke prevented so by using his free hand to keep her head in place.

Feeling no response from the girl he was about to pull back, but then he felt her soft lips shyly returning the kiss.

Relieved that he was not rejected he licked her bottom lip asking for entrance, which the girl gladly gave. As their tongues battled for dominance a moan escaped from the girl's throat making Sasuke's arousal increase tenfold.

As they pulled apart gasping for air the girl touched her slightly swollen lips with her fingertips. Her eyes were foggy and clouded with desire and Sasuke was proud at his work as he took in her flushed form.

"My first…" It was her first real kiss. She had been kissed, yes, but only forcefully and it had been THAT night. This was the first REAL kiss. Kyra snapped back to reality and hastily removed herself from the confused young man.

"I-I have to go. Kiba's outside waiting for me. Bye." She was gone before he could say anything.

'What is wrong with her? I thought she liked it! Unless, she's afraid after what happened… damn!' Sasuke ran a hand through his messy hair as he felt Kyra's chakra (as well as Kiba's) walking away from his house.

Humpfing the Uchiha got up and decided to follow them.

-

It was late at night as Kiba escorted Kyra home. Surprisingly he hadn't taken Akamaru with him.

Sasuke had followed them the entire time as he, sometimes, used the sharingan to see what they were talking about.

He was pissed. The date had gone better that he thought it could.

As they reached the door to the building where Kyra lived, the couple parted ways. Kyra kissed Kiba in the cheek as goodbye, but the moment her lips where about to touch his cheek the boy turned purposefully making their lips connect.

Kyra quickly broke the kiss and apologized before hastily entering the place closing the door behind her leaving a very disappointed Inuzuka at her doorstep.

Sasuke's fists clenched as he watched the scene in front of him, but then relaxed as Kiba finally left. He continued to watch the building until he saw a light being turned on in Kyra's apartment signalling that the girl had entered.

Sasuke jumped to a higher branch on the tree he was in so he could watch the girl through the window.

The girl closed one of the living room's windows and was about to close the other when a figure (that Sasuke recognized as Takeshi) sneaked from behind her and encircled her waist with his arms, startling her.

Sasuke's blood began to boil as he watched the other man burying his face on Kyra's neck making the girl giggle. Then the man looked directly at the place Sasuke was in before closing the window, making it impossible for Sasuke to see what was going on inside.

A couple of minutes later Sasuke left, fuming.

-

Inside the apartment Kyra was closing the second window of her living room as she felt two arms around her waist, startling her. In a second the recognized the chakra signature and relaxed into the embrace.

Takeshi buried his face on her neck and whispered something to her.

"Sasuke's outside spying. He must have followed you the entire time you were on your date. I think he's jealous."

Kyra giggled and watched carefully as Takeshi closed the window and turned back to her with a smirk.

"You shouldn't do that. If she finds out you'll be in so much trouble."

"Hmm." He shrugged. "We didn't do anything wrong. Besides, I like upsetting my foolish otouto."

Kyra giggled again and headed for her bedroom to pick some things she had for Takeshi. As she reached the room he was going to sleep in, the room where Sakura had slept, she found him sitting on the bed, looking longingly at a familiar drawing book.

Wordlessly Kyra left the things on the bed and headed out. Before closing the door behind her she talked to him, never turning to Takeshi.

"That's Sakura-sempai's. She forgot it here. It's a shame I won't be able to give it to her tomorrow. Maybe you could do it for me?" Smirking she left for the night.

Sitting in the bed Takeshi smiled sadly as he looked at a cute weasel with onyx eyes.

"Yes, maybe I could…"


	14. Arc II: Chapter 14

_**Posted:**_** 29/12/2006**

_**Edited:**_** 10/07/2007**

_**Beta-ed:**_** Never**

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Until then…**

**Chapter 14**

"Coming!" Sakura hastily made her way over to the door. She had only moved back to her house the previous day and people were already knocking on her door!

As the pink-haired kunoichi opened the door her eyed widened and her mouth was open almost comically.

"Uchiha Takeshi-san." Indeed, at her door was the newfound Uchiha that reminded her so much of her lost lover. In fact she had spent the entire night thinking about him.

"Just Takeshi."

Sakura nodded. "Please come in." She stepped aside allowing him to enter. He left his shoes at the entrance and sat on the couch Sakura had pointed to as she sat by his side. "Can I help you with something?"

Takeshi looked at her with a penetrating gaze so intense it made her shiver. If they were a little darker she would think she was looking at Itachi's beautiful orbs.

"I have something that belongs to you." He said while looking for something inside of his pouch. "Here. You forgot it and Kyra asked me to deliver it for her."

"Thank you!" Sakura took the drawing book from Itachi's hands brushing his fingers in the process. She blushed as she hugged the drawing book tightly making Takeshi suppress a smirk. "So… humm… wanna drink something?"

"A glass of water please."

"Sure!" The girl went to the kitchen to get the drink putting the drawing book on the table and leaned on the counter, trying to reach the glass on the shelf.

Since she had been away from home for more than a year she had been cleaning everything in the house from top to bottom and so she had only a few clean glasses and they were on the highest shelf.

Before she knew what was happening she felt a hard chest pressed against her back as she found herself pinned against the counter.

"U-Uchiha-san?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing?"

The Uchiha reached for the glass and placed it in front of her. Placing his mouth near her ear he whispered huskily. "Just trying to help"

He was gone as fast as he came.

The girl turned to find him leaning against the opposite wall with his arms folded in front of his chest.

Fighting back the blush that covered her cheeks she picked a bottle of water and filled the glass before handing it to him.

If it had been anyone else doing something similar she would have beaten him to oblivion, but this guy reminded her so much of the man she loved that she couldn't help but enjoy his little teasing.

Slightly shaking the pink-haired kunoichi picked another glass and served herself some water as she noticed the smirk on Takeshi's lips barely hidden by the glass.

"So, Uchiha-san, what are you going to do now that you're back to Konoha?"

"Takeshi."

"Huh?"

Takeshi approached and stood in front of her, almost pinning her again against the counter behind her. "My name is Takeshi."

"O-okay Takeshi. Ano… would you please stop doing that?" The young man raised an eyebrow but didn't move an inch.

"What?"

"I need some personal space here."

"Aa." He leaned on the counter next to her as their arms were barely touching.

There was a pregnant pause.

"So, will you answer?"

The Uchiha shrugged. "Missions, training… the usual."

"Will you move to the Uchiha district too?"

His eyes slightly hardened. "No, I'll keep living with Kyra."

Sakura felt a knot on her stomach but could not identify its origin. "I see… What exactly is your connection to Kyra-chan?"

"We are… very close."

"Is she like your girlfriend?"

The Uchiha chuckled. "No. She's more like family. Besides I have my eyes set on another girl, a more beautiful flower…"

Sakura couldn't help but blush at the smirk he offered her with that comment.

"I have to go."

"Oh, yes. Once again thank you, you didn't have to bother yourself." She said as she escorted him to the door.

"It was my pleasure." Sakura opened the door for Takeshi who stopped before he was completely out of the apartment. "Dinner, tonight at 8 pm. I'll pick you up here."

Sakura looked at him dumb folded. "Is that an invitation?"

Takeshi chuckled. "It surely looks that way."

"What if I say no?"

"You won't." And with that he disappeared leaving behind a cloud of smoke and an amused pink-haired girl.

-

It was 8 pm and there he was. Sakura smiled softly as she opened the door to find Takeshi in a normal jounin outfit. Sakura, on the other hand, was wearing a long white dress and took with her a light pink coat for later.

"So… where are we going?"

The Uchiha smirked. "You'll see."

Puzzled Sakura followed Takeshi with ninja speed and found herself heading towards a very familiar place: the riverside.

As they arrived she found that her companion had prepared a picnic for them. They sat and he offered her the food he had brought in a basket.

As the night went on they enjoyed a light conversation and Sakura found herself happier than she had been in ages.

Takeshi was very much like Itachi, but so much more relaxed and fun!

As the night ended Takeshi escorted Sakura home. Giving her a soft kiss on the cheek he left smiling slyly as he noticed someone glaring at him from his hiding spot in one of the trees.

As he was already far from the place the figure jumped from the tree and rang the doorbell.

Sakura opened the door with a mischievous smirk thinking it was Takeshi at the door. It wasn't.

"Neji!" Her happy face was soon replaced by a look of worry as she noticed the young man's hurt look. "Is everything alright?"

"Why?" His voice was strained.

"Why what?"

"Why him?"

"Him? Oh, Takeshi!" Neji glared at her and she took that as a yes. "What's wrong with him?"

"Do you like him?"

"I-I think I do."

"Why?"

"He… he made me feel things I thought I would never feel again. I think I'm beginning to fall for him."

Neji put his hands on her shoulders shacking her desperately. "Why? I was here the entire time! I did everything for you! I've loved you for so long but you didn't care! He's with you one night and you fall for him? Why?"

"I'm… sorry…"

"Please don't choose him, please!"

"I'm so sorry."

"Please…" It broke her heart to see him broken like this.

Neji was desperate. He needed her! As she didn't bulge an inch he used the last resource he had: he kissed her…

… and she didn't respond.

Feeling that, he pressed his lips harder desperately asking for acceptance. As she started to struggled he tightened his hold on her.

When she finally freed herself she slapped him, bringing him back from his out-of-character trance.

He apologized before disappearing into the night as Sakura sank on the floor crying for him.

She would never love him. Not now that she had met Takeshi…

-

Takeshi closed the apartment door behind him. He was pleased with himself. Not only had he spent quality time with Sakura but he had also made sure Neji understood who had won.

He chuckled softly as he recalled the angry chakra swirling from the Hyuuga. He had nothing against the boy; really, he just wouldn't let him try to get what was not his.

He walked deeper into the dark apartment noiselessly as he saw Kyra sitting in the windowsill as she looked at the sky.

"Couldn't sleep?" The kunoichi looked startled at his words but relaxed as she realized who the owner of the voice was.

"Do you really have to do that? Do you really have to use your ninja skills even to enter the apartment?"

"You are the one who shouldn't be distracted."

The blue-haired kunoichi sighed as she turned to look at the moon once again. "I guess… So, how was your date?"

"Pretty good, although I think the Hyuuga might have a different opinion…"

"Neji-san? Did anything happen?"

Takeshi leaned on the windowsill next to Kyra. "He was hiding on a tree waiting for us. I don't think Sakura noticed him."

"Oh God, he must have felt terrible!"

"Hmm."

"I think I'll go see if he's okay. I can't sleep anyway."

"Nightmares again?"

"…yes…"

"You should do something about that."

She snorted as she got up. "Look who's talking."

"Point taken."

"See ya."

Kyra put on some shoes as she was about to leave.

"Are you going to leave like that?" Takeshi pointed at Kyra who looked at her clothes and slightly blushed. She was wearing a revealing black night dress.

"I'm just gonna make sure he doesn't do anything stupid, nobody will see me." She left as the Uchiha was left behind smirking smugly.

-

Kyra cursed for the countless time that night as she kept looking for Neji. She had looked everywhere! She was getting more worried minute by minute. What if she was too late? What if Neji had done anything?

Cursing again she headed for the Hokage's mountain. As she got near she noticed the surrounding forest was completely destroyed.

Someone had released there his frustrations.

Sounds of a struggle were heard and Kyra fastened her pace to get there. And there he was: a bloodied Hyuuga Neji having a little disagreement with a bunch of trees.

"Neji-san…" Said person glared at the new arrived person with the byakugan activated.

"Yes?" His voice was strained as he tried to preserve his emotionless façade as best as he could.

"Please stop."

The coffee-haired boy deactivated his bloodline limit and raised an eyebrow. "I'm training."

The girl sighed as she took his almost mangled hands on her smaller ones. "Let me take care of these. Please sit down."

Neji was too tired to argue with the girl and did as he was told.

The kunoichi did her best to heal her companion while Neji finally seemed to notice the girl's state of… (un)dress. "New uniform?"

The girl blushed but did not stop her work. "I left in a hurry."

"Something happened?"

"I…"

"Yes?"

"I was worried about you."

Neji looked at her with eyes widened in shock. "What?"

Kyra finished her work but did not look at him. "Takeshi…"

Neji's emotionless façade was back as he nodded. "I appreciate your concern but it was uncalled for."

"How are you?"

"Fine."

"Neji…" Maybe it was from the loss of the honorific or maybe it was from the honest concerned lacing her voice, either way Neji finally cracked and looked at her with all the sadness he possessed.

"How do you think I am?"

Kyra sat next to him and placed a hand on his back. "It's okay to cry."

"A shinobi must not show any kind of emotion."

Kyra guided him as she placed his head on her lap. He allowed her to do so. "I'm not here and it's raining."

Neji's eyebrows furrowed as he looked at the clear sky. It wasn't going to rain any time soon. Realization dawned upon him and he smiled at her words.

"Yes, it's raining."

Kyra felt something wet falling on her legs and smiled as she ran her fingers through his long locks. "It can't rain all the time."

-

Kyra woke up startled from another nightmare and sighed running a hand through her hair.

The girl panicked when she finally realized she didn't know her surroundings. She was in a sober room with white and brown as dominant colours.

Her blood froze in her veins as a male voice spoke from her side.

"Are you okay?" Turning she relaxed as she found Neji by her side.

"Yeah, I suppose…" She said hesitantly as she examined the situation. She was in (what she assumed to be) Neji's bed, in Neji's room, with him right next to her! "Hmm… ano Neji-san?"

"Nothing happened. You fell asleep and I brought you here. I have been meditation since then."

The girl nodded. "Thank you." It was understandable that he didn't want to take her to her own apartment. Takeshi would be there…

Kyra stretched her arms above her head and then folded them beneath it using them as a pillow. As she turned her head in Neji's direction her eyes widened as she noticed that there was something missing. Her blinder was off.

Neji noticed her widened eyes and understood. "I figured you didn't need it and took it off. It's on the table."

"Ano…"

"It's okay, I won't ask."

"Thank you." He lay down mimicking her position (she was underneath the sheets but he wasn't). "How are you?"

He turned his trademark eyes to her and she noticed they were poofy and red from crying. "Fine."

"I'm glad."

There was a comfortable silence which Kyra didn't break as she sat up and leaned on him placing her fingertips on his temples. He allowed her to and felt her cooling chakra soothing his eyes and getting rid of all the evidences of tears. He vaguely wondered how she knew how to do that since it wasn't something necessary for her training.

-

At that precise moment Hinata was looking for Hanabi. She was in a hurry and so she used her byakugan. Accidentally she saw the whole thing and mistook their positions for something else. After all Kyra WAS wearing ONLY her nightdress and she WAS leaning on Neji, with her hands on his face and their faces were not that far away from each other.

Smiling to herself she resumed her search and made sure no one would bother the young 'couple'.

-

Kyra finished her job and rubbed her eyes. "All set." The Hyuuga nodded. "Say Neji-san, do you have any missions today?"

"None, but I was going to see if there was any I could take. Why?"

"Well, you see, today is my day off and I'm sleepy. You could also use some rest now." The girl lay down and patted the place next to her. "Come."

The Hyuuga raised an eyebrow. "Do you trust me enough to sleep with me?"

The girl chuckled. "If you wanted to try something you would have done so already. Also I don't think you're the type of man who would take advantage of a girl, am I wrong?"

Neji lay beside her, still not getting inside the sheets, as they shared the same pillow. He stiffened as the girl put her arms around him and snuggled closer to him mumbling something incoherent about a teddy bear.

Chuckling he wrapped his arms around her waist and fell asleep.

-

It was lunch time when Kyra tried to sneak her way out of the Hyuuga mansion. She was wearing a shirt and pants she had borrowed from Neji (since hers were… impropriated in case she was spotted). Unfortunately for her she stumbled upon Kiba, Shino and Hinata. There was an awkward moment of silence as all stared at Kyra. Everyone recognized the clothes she was wearing as being Neji's.

"Er-… hi guys."

"Kyra-chan, I di-din't know you where he-here!" Huge lie.

"Hehe… I had a small accident… well, gotta go! Bye!"

Before she could leave Kiba said he would escort her since he was heading on the same direction anyway.

After the goodbyes the found themselves walking alone.

"Ano, Kyra-chan?"

"Nani?"

"Are you mad at me?"

"Why would I be?"

"Because… you know, the kiss?"

"I'm not mad. It was just a misunderstanding, right?"

"…right…"

Kyra's apartment came into view. "Anyway, why don't you ask Hanabi out? I head she likes you a lot." Giggling the girl ran towards her house leaving a smiling Kiba on the road.

-

Almost a week had passed.

Takeshi had been on a couple of dates with Sakura.

Sasuke had been sulking around.

And Neji was now outside the building where students made their written tests. He had heard from Sakura, whom he had only talked to twice the entire week, that Kyra was having an exam there.

Surely enough a couple of minutes later the blue-haired kunoichi exited the building, stretching herself.

"Neji-san! What are you doing here?"

"Dinner."

"Huh?"

"I came to ask you for dinner."

"…okay…" Pause. " Is there something wrong?"

"…no…"

"Neji…" She said in a warning tone making the Hyuuga sigh.

"Fine, I haven't been getting much sleep since last week."

"Oh! Do you want me to give you something to make you sleep?"

"…not… exactly…"

"Then what?"

"I want you to…" Neji was blushing as much as Hinata used to before she started dating Naruto. "…sleep with me."

It was Kyra's turn to blush. "Dinner sounds good."

Neji smiled.

-

It was morning as Kyra stepped out of the shower on her own apartment. To prevent embarrassing moments like the one that took place the previous week, the girl had left the Hyuuga mansion very early and was now taking a bath and preparing herself for her day out.

As she was placing a towel around her wet body she heard the doorbell ringing.

The girl headed for the door picking a kunai on the way. She opened the door slightly and saw Sasuke waiting outside.

"What do you want?"

"Aren't you going to ask me to come in?" Oh how much she hated that smug voice of his.

Sighing she opened the door revealing her… undressed state. The Uchiha blushed and decided to examine the place, trying not to look at her.

"So, what do you want?"

"Spar."

"Tsk, why am I not surprised?" She pointed at a couch. "Wait here, I'll be right back."

Sasuke nodded and continued to examine the place. He noticed a small piano and a guitar leaning against a wall in the leaving room; a lot of CD's laying around and a few posters of musical groups and movies on the walls.

In a few minutes they were good to go.

-

"What the hell was that?" Asked Kyra as she sat panting with a smirking Sasuke beside her.

"A jutsu."

"Well duh!"

"Something I learned in Sound."

"Ah…" Pregnant pause. "You really were his lap-dog boy weren't you?"

The Uchiha glared. "No. He was actually more of my dog-boy than I was his."

A balloon of though appeared near Kyra as its content was moving in chibi-mode. It showed a chibi-Sasuke holding a leash and pulling a dog-like Orochimaru behind him. Then Itachi appeared and Sasuke sent the dog-Oro to take care of him and called him 'good boy'.

Kyra shook her head as her thoughts ended. "That was… disturbing."

"What was?"

"Hehe, nothing." Kyra leaned her head on Sasuke's shoulder as she waited for her breathing to even. "So, what have you been up to since I stopped babysitting you?"

"Hmm. Training, missions."

The girl chuckled. "Why am I not surprised…?"

Sasuke turned to her as their faces were inches apart. "Are you always so certain of everything?"

"No, only when it comes to you."

Sasuke used his hand to bring her face closer as he gently kissed her. She responded.

A minute later he was lying on top of her as they were making-out heatedly.

His hands were everywhere! He decided to be bolder and used his hands to head 'south'. The moment he touched her in her most sensitive area she snapped back to reality. "No! Shit! We can't do this!"

"Relax."

"How can I relax! We almost did it! Kami you may even be-"

"Kyra." Sasuke and Kyra's attention was caught by a new presence, none other than Uchiha Takeshi. Next to him were Sakura, Neji and Naruto. They were all coming back from a mission.

"They were at it!" Trust in Naruto to say that kind of embarrassing things.

"I'm sorry Takkun (that's how Kyra calls Takeshi)…" Kyra got up and leaned against a tree. "I almost told him… I can't take this anymore! I just… can't…"

"I understand. It was time for them to know anyway."

"Sasuke…" Everyone knew it was serious if Kyra treated Sasuke by his first name. "I have something to tell you… It's about the Uchiha clan…"

"What about it?"

"Ano… you're not going to like it…"

"Spill it!" Sasuke's eyes were narrowed and Takeshi decided to step in.

"Relax, she's getting to it."

"What do you know?"

"I am Uchiha too, remember?"

Sasuke snorted and looked at Takeshi in distaste. "Just because you carry the name it doesn't mean you're an Uchiha."

"No, but I assure you I am as much as an Uchiha as you are."

"Go to hell."

"Hell doesn't frighten me. I lived in hell for a long time."

"Ano, Takkun, please calm yourself before you say something you will regret."

"No Kyra, I'm not calming myself! I'm tired of watching my otouto being this foolish!"

Sakura gasped as Sasuke froze. "What?"

"Takkun…"

"It's time for him to understand. He's a big boy now."

"What the fuck are you saying??!"

"You heard me Sasuke, I am your brother… Itachi." There was a pregnant pause.

"Impossible, a medical operation doesn't change your chakra signature and my sharingan would have noticed any genjutsu."

"You're still so naïve…" Sigh. "It's a special jutsu created by the Godaime (she uses it to look younger though). I can only dispel it when my part of the bargain is completed. The moment I finish the rest of Akatsuki I will be forgiven and given back the title of Konohagakure's shinobi."

"Why? Why would you do something like that?" Sasuke looked at the one who said to be his brother in disbelief.

Itachi looked fondly at Sakura. "Someone made me change."

Sasuke glared at his brother with his bloodline limit activated. "Liar!"

Itachi responded by activating his own.

Kyra stepped between them facing Sasuke. "Stop!"

"Get out of the way! You have nothing to do with this!"

Kyra closed her eye. "I have everything to do with this." She reopened it making everyone (minus Itachi) gasp as Sasuke looked at her like a deer caught in the headlight.

Kyra's blue eye was not there anymore; instead he was greeted by a blood-red orb.

**She had the sharingan…**


	15. Arc II: Chapter 15

**Posted:**** 12/01/2007**

**Edited:**** 10/07/2007**

**Beta-ed:**** Never**

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Until then…**

**Chapter 15**

"What's the meaning of this?"

"This is what I wanted to talk to you about Sasuke. My name is not Kyra… my real name is Uchiha Aiko." There, she said it, the secret she had been keeping since she first found out the truth about her origins.

Sasuke froze at her words. "It… it can't be!! No, I won't believe in you! You can't be! You just… can't…"

"I'm so sorry Sasuke, so sorry. I was supposed to hate you and burry the truth with me, but things didn't happen that way. I started to get too involved with you and I just had to stop this, for both of our sakes."

Sasuke shook his head violently. He didn't want to hear what she had to say. "Stop with all of this lies!"

Kyra shook her head. "They aren't lies. I already told you the story, remember? All I omitted were the details. I didn't tell you how a member of the clan you love so much deceived my mother with his sharingan, fucked her and got her pregnant. I didn't tell you how, when I was only eight years old, that… 'thing' that called himself my father returned to meet me and said I wasn't worthy of having his blood since I presented no signs of having the sharingan. That was the day I forsake my name and started to hate everything that had to do with the Uchihas. I didn't tell you how YOUR fucking beloved clan murdered my mother and tried to kill me when they found out I was born. I didn't tell you that I am going blind because of the sharingan, because the day I received it when I was sixteen it strained the wounded eye I had from the fight. Those were the only lies I told you Sasuke, not what I say now. What other proves do you want of it? What else must I do for you to believe in me?"

"I…I-…" Sasuke searched his mind for anything that would prove Kyra, Aiko, was wrong, but the more he thought about it the more he came to the conclusion she was telling the truth. "Then how did you meet… _him_?" He pointed at Takeshi, still refusing to believe he was Itachi. Said man had, meanwhile, recovered the stoic façade he had let slip when he saw how stupidly blind his little brother was when the subject was the clan.

"Ano… remember the last mission we were in together? Remember the _charming things_ you said to me?" For a second her voice was laced with venom. Sasuke could do nothing more than wince at her tone of voice and nod as he still felt guilty about that. "When I went into the forest to clear my mind I was so angry that I accidentally turned the sharingan on. Itachi caught me that way and asked for an explanation. When I told him who I am he told me who he was. Then he had to go and tell everything to the Hokage." Kyra/Aiko mumbled some curses under her breath. "If he hadn't caught me no one would have known about me."

Sakura was half listening to the entire explanation, but in truth her mind kept playing Itachi's words when he revealed himself. Could she be dreaming? If she was she didn't want to wake up.

The last of Neji's hope of winning Sakura's heart was shattered the moment Takeshi revealed himself to be Itachi. Now that the one Sakura loved was back there was no way of him ever getting her.

Naruto was deadly quiet and very serious, something very rare for him. At that moment, if anyone had had the time and mind to pay attention to him, they would think it was the Yondaime present there (not that the Yellow Flash of Konoha was ever serious…). "You mean that not even Tsunade-baa-chan knew?" Forget about the serious…

"No Naruto-san, not even she knew."

Sasuke ran a sweaty hand through his hair. This couldn't be happening. "So you're saying that if it was not for _him_, I would never know…" The girl nodded. "How can _he_ be Itachi? I killed him! And if he is, then why the fuck did _he_ came back?"

Itachi's eyes hardened slightly. "If you have something to ask me just do it directly." Sasuke glared at Itachi. Red calshing with red. Two deadly weapons facing each other in a battle of wills.

"How? Why?"

"The body you saw that day was a well created puppet with a jutsu. Only a medic-nin should be able to see the difference." Realization hit Sakura. So that was the reason he didn't want her to heal him! "I made it without anyone noticing and after Kisame informed Akatsuki of my death I killed him before he could deliver my 'body' to them. It was easy to spread the rumour that he had been killed by someone who got a hold of my body. After I had completely recovered I had a little talk with the Hokage concerning my return to the village. It took many weeks of interrogation and Kakashi-san even used his sharingan on me to make sure my intentions were true. Meanwhile my presence was kept a secret. When my words proved to be true the Hokage made a deal with me: I'd finish Akatsuki's toughest members and give information that would let to the death of the others. At that moment I had no chance of winning against leader and the second strongest member so the Hokage taught me a jutsu, a version of the one she uses, that would not only change my appearance during the time I trained but also help me build a chakra reserve. That's the reason why I cannot dispel the jutsu at this moment; otherwise I'd loose the chakra in store."

Itachi leaned against a tree and allowed himself a smirk. "Why, you ask? That's easy: because I found a treasure in what you called trash." Sasuke looked at him weirdly.

"Which is?"

"Why my dear brother never thought you could be this dumb." Sasuke's fists clenched but he fought to keep his cool. Itachi merely watched him amusedly. "It's really not that hard to figure out, is it?"

"Sakura." Sasuke hissed and Itachi nodded.

"Yes, Sakura." Said woman blushed at the comment, never lifting her gaze from the man she still loved.

The younger Uchiha snorted. "That means a lot coming from the man who says emotions are useless."

Itachi tensed visibly as his eyes darkened. "Don't talk about what you can't begin to understand."

"Then fucking enlighten me!"

Itachi shook his head. "You're too immature. That childish attitude of yours will take you nowhere."

"Fuck this! This time I'm definitely going to kill you." Sasuke assumed a battle station.

Itachi raised an eyebrow amusedly. "If you couldn't the first time what makes you believe you could now?"

"You were the one who ran away!"

The elder Uchiha chukled. "That's a way of putting things."

Sasuke quickly assed the situation and knew he alone was in no position of winning against his older brother. "Hey dope, up for a fight?"

Naruto shook his head sadly. "No Sasuke, I'm not." Sasuke turned to him with widened eyes. "I helped you out the first time, but not now, not like this."

"Why?"

"The Hokage accepted him… Sakura-chan accepted him… I don't want to see her suffering anymore, even if it means letting a bastard like him alive."

Sasuke's eyes hardened. "I see…."

"I'm sorry teme."

Sasuke ignored Naruto. Even if it was the last thing he did, he WOULD kill Itachi. In a flash he started the hand seals for an S-class jutsu he had learned with Orochimaru.

"Sasuke please stop!" Sasuke froze momentarily at Sakura's voice but ignored her as he continued the seals. The pink-haired girl knew that there was only one way to stop the fight, so she did what she had to do. Before Sasuke had the time to finish the sequence of hand seals he felt his body paralyze as he fell limply into the flour. Sakura had used a medical jutsu on him to prevent him from doing something very stupid. The only part of his body that he could move was his head (though all of his vital functions were functioning) so he glared at the girl. "I said stop it. Kami you really are stupid!"

Sasuke's glare intensified. "You say that because you have no idea of what is like to lose your entire clan at the hands of your older brother!"

"No, I don't. Now seriously, have you ever even tried to ask him why he did it? And don't come with that bullshit about him wanting to test his power, that's plain stupid. I AM the Hokage's apprentice for a reason, I am not dumb."

Meanwhile Kyra/Aiko was helping Sasuke into a sitting position and holding most of his weight so he wouldn't fall. The chicken-haired boy snorted. "Then prey, do tell why is that?"

"Are you serious? If the only reason he killed them was to prove his strength then why not chose another strong clan which flaws he didn't know? Yes, he may have killed them to cut all bonds he had, but if he really wanted to prove his strength then why fight against the Sharingan he knew so well? Then why not the Hyuuga for instance? Or even both! Have you ever even thought about that?!"

Sasuke slowly thought about her words. They DID make sense. "You really have put a lot of thought into this haven't you?"

"Of course I have! I love him and want to know everything about him. Even his darkest side."

Sasuke's countenance broke and he looked more like a lost child then the Uchiha they all knew as he looked at Itachi. "Why?"

"It doesn't mater."

"Of course it does! I think I deserve an explanation! Why did you decide to kill them? Did you just fucking wake up one morning and think 'fuck, let's kill them all!'?"

There was a moment of silence.

"A girl."

Everyone looked at the eldest Uchiha with their mouths agape. No one saw that one coming.

Sasuke gaped at him. "What?"

"I had a girlfriend that the clan didn't approve. She was the only one who saw me as more than a tool. They demanded that I left her; I said that I'd rather abandon the village than abandon her. Thankfully for them I was never a person to show emotions in public so no one knew about her. One day I told it to Shisui and he betrayed my trust by telling the head of the family. I was called before the most important members of our clan for explanation and told them everything. The following day I found her death in the river. It took me a couple of days to find out who had actually done it, when I discovered the person to be Shisui I killed him, acquiring the Mangekyou Sharingan. The clan suspected of me but didn't inquire any further. When they began thinking I had forgotten about her I took my revenge and killed them all."

Sasuke was speechless. Could it really be? All this time hating his brother for what he had done when he himself was following his footsteps. They were not that different from each other after all. "Why… did you let me live?"

"Because you are my brother and completely innocent. I could never kill you, why do you think you are still alive when I had so many chances of finishing you?"

Sasuke was in deep thought about everything.

Sakura too was deep in thought. So after all this time she had been right about Itachi all along. He wasn't as cold hearted as people thought he was; he had just suffered a lot. If possible she loved him even more.

Sensing no more danger of a fight Aiko looked at Sakura who nodded. The blue-haired girl countered the jutsu placed on Sasuke as the boy slowly but steadily regained his movements.

"I still hate you… aniki."

"I know… otouto."

Sasuke sighed as he leaned against a tree. "Ky-… Aiko, do you know who your father is?"

"Nope. He said his name was Kenji (intelligent ruler) but Itachi said he knew no one with that name. The Hokage searched on her database but found nothing as well. I looked at a few pictures but also found nothing. Most likely he used a henge to trick us. It's not like either me or my mother could have detected it at the time." Aiko kneeled in front of Sasuke. "That's why I had to stop us from going any further. For all I know you could be my brother."

Itachi sighed from his place. "We could have done a DNA test but with this jutsu on my DNA is altered and it's not like we could ask you if you wanted to do it."

"Let's do it now."

Aiko gaped at Sasuke. "What?"

"I- WE need to know." Aiko nodded and helped the youngest Uchiha to his feet.

"I can't do it and I think Sakura-senpai will be …busy, so let's ask Hokage-sama." With one last look at their companions they left.

"I think our work here is done. C'mon Neji, lets go to Ichiraku. They have a lot to talk about. We can make our report later." The pear-eyed man merely followed the Kitsune boy.

"That leaves just us. Sakura-…"

The kunoichi interrupted him. "Not here. My place." The Uchiha nodded as they both added chakra to their feet and left.

_**A/N:**_** I'd like to apologize to those who didn't like having an Oc with such a big role. Kyra/Uchiha Aiko wasn't supposed to appear since the story was supposed to end with Itachi's death, but when you asked me to continue the story I got the idea of another Uchiha, a female this time. I'm sorry I talked so much about her but I couldn't just dump her here and say nothing about her! When I start a story I can't finish before it's properly told so I had to talk about her. Once again I apologize if you didn't like it (bows).**


	16. Arc II: Chapter 16

_**Posted:**_** 24/02/2007**

_**Edited:**_** 10/07/2007**

_**Beta-ed:**_** Never**

**-**

_**Bold i**__**talics will be flashbacks/memories**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Until then…**

**Chapter 16**

Sakura and Itachi spent the entire walk in an uncomfortable silence. Itachi was beginning to panic (despite himself). Sakura had an unreadable look on her face and he couldn't for the life of his read her emotions. Kami he had no clue as to how she would react.

For the first time in his life Uchiha Itachi was afraid. Yes, afraid. Afraid that now Sakura is too hurt and mad at him. Afraid that she doesn't want him anymore. Afraid that he'll lose her for good… Of course he's also very scared of her deadly fists (he had watched her sparring several times), even though he would never admit that. Not even to himself.

Silently both entered Sakura's house, the house that held so many memories for both of them.

Wearily Itachi looked through the window to watch the darkening sky. It had been through that same window that he had seen her dancing on the rain. It felt like it happened decades ago when in fact it had been only roughly over a year.

Hearing a soft sigh Itachi turned to the kunoichi once again and followed her to the living room. Suddenly, before he could react, a fist came in contact with his face sending him flying against the wall. Yup, it left a huge dent on the wall, but fortunately it didn't break. What DID break was a certain someone's cheekbone. That had to hurt.

Itachi looked wide-eyed to a very, VERY pissed kunoichi. Yup, he definitely deserved that.

"How could you?" The kunoichi's voice was raw with pain as she tried to keep her emotions at bay. "How could you do this to me?"

"It was the only way." Came the pained response (as he nursed his swollen cheek).

"DON'T YOU FUCK WITH ME! YOU COULD HAVE FUCKING TOLD ME!"

"I couldn't. It was part of the deal. If I told anyone, especially you, the deal would be broken and I would be executed on the spot. It's one of the catches of this jutsu: only the Hokage knows how to break it (or it'll dispel itself if I ran dangerously low on chakra) and with a few hand seals she could kill me, no matter where I am. My life is in her hands and I allow it because that's the only way I could ever be with you."

Sakura fell on the floor kneeling in front of her (still lying on the floor) lover. Tears started to slip from her lovely emerald orbs.

"I never meant to hurt you Sakura." His voice brought back so many memories!

"How could you say that? Do you think that by watching you dying in front of me you weren't hurting me?! Do you have any idea of how much I suffered the entire time because you were gone!? You left me alone!"

"Sakura…" Hesitantly Itachi raised his hand and brushed aside some of her pink tresses. "Please try to understand, if I fail I WILL die. I didn't want you to go trough with my death twice. You were only supposed to find out in the end. It was really stupid of me to lose control like I did before, but sometimes my otouto can be very infuriating." He chuckled softly as he stroked her cheek and felt relieved as she leaned against his touch.

In a second he was startled as Sakura threw herself into his arms crying into his chest. He wrapped his arms against her waist and let her cry for a few minutes. Oh how much he had missed her! How much he had longed for her warmth, for her touch. He inwardly scowled. This little kunoichi had so much power over him! She made him soft, acting much unlike himself. If it had been another time he would have found that unsettling. Now he could only thank the pink-haired beauty for making him loosen up and give him a chance of being happy. She filled the void inside of him, the void no one else could fill since HER death.

Brushing the painful thoughts aside, the sharingan wilder concentrated all his attention on the girl he held in his arms. She had stopped crying and her sobs were becoming rarer and rarer until they finally subsided.

"Itachi?" He suppressed a shiver as he felt her warm breath against his chest.

"Hmm?"

Sighing she buried her nose in the crook of his neck and very painfully (for him, of course) wrapped her hands around his elbows using a bit of chakra to prove her point. "I forgive you, but I'm still going to kill you."

Itachi chuckled. "That would ruin the point, now wouldn't it?" Sakura added more chakra to her gip to let him know it was not funny. She didn't need to remind him tough; he knew he was in trouble… as was the Hokage. He definitely wouldn't want to be in her shoes either. Sakura could be really scary when she was mad.

Slowly Sakura pulled away from Itachi far enough to look into his eyes. They were different of what she remembered (well, he WAS using a jutsu to mask his appearance…) but yet they were the same. She felt relieved. Just the other day she was feeling awfully guilty because she felt she was betraying Itachi by falling for Takeshi. Now that she knew they are, in fact, the same person there was nothing holding her back from loving him.

"I will never let you go again."

Itachi smirked as he began to kiss her tears away. "Good (kiss) because (kiss) I (kiss) don't (kiss) want (kiss) you (kiss) to." He paused and looked at her with an intensity that made her shiver. "You're mine." His warmth breath against her waiting lips. "Only mine." With that he did what he had been longing to do: he captured her lips with his own.

More tears fell down from Sakura, only this time they were tears of joy. Eagerly she kissed back showing him exactly how much she missed him.

The kunoichi's arms wrapped themselves around his neck as his found their way around her waist. They pressed themselves hard against each other out of fear the other would just disappear.

Hungrily and almost clumsily they shared passionate kisses as they found their way to her bedroom. Their clothes long fallen along the way as they finally fell onto the bed, him on top of her.

They spent the entire night making up for the lost time. Needless to say they didn't get much sleep that night… luckily for the neighbours she executed a soundproof jutsu on her house…

-

Meanwhile in Ichiraku Naruto had finally finished his meal. He had Neji made a little stop there before going to the hokage report about their mission. In the ramen stand they had found Lee, Tenten, Ino and Chouji. Shikamaru was out in Sunagakure to visit a certain blonde konoichi leaving his team mates alone. Chouji finally had the courage to as Ino on a date and she had accepted. Instead of barbecue they had gone for ramen. Romantic much?

Lee and Tenten were there in hopes to see Neji when he returned from the mission, but the byakugan wielder knew that it was only an excuse for them to be together. They had grown quite attached to each other and it was only a matter of time before they started dating.

As he quietly finished his ramen he couldn't help but feel left out.

Lee and Tenten.

Ino and Chouji.

Shikamaru and Temari.

Even the kitsune boy had the shy Hinata.

He was alone. He had lost the girl he loved to an ex-missing nin.

_Sakura…_

He wondered how her talk with Itachi had turned out but he quickly dismissed the thought when he realized they were probably doing X-rated things.

They finally paid for their meals and left Ichiraku heading towards the Hokage's tower. Neji looked up at the darkening sky and was amazed at how long they had been in the ramen stand.

With out rush Neji and Naruto made their way through the streets of Konohagakure. The blond boy kept babbling something about ramen flavours but the coffee-haired boy simply blocked his voice from his mind.

When they finally arrived Naruto, who was trying to open the door, was knocked out by a dark-blue blur speeding out. Confused Naruto got up from the floor and dusted himself off all the while exchanging a confused look with Neji.

Seconds later the door opened again, this time revealing a teary-eyed Aiko. Understanding dawned upon the kitsune boy as he hastily tried to find Sasuke.

The Hyuuga looked at the Uchiha girl who smiled weakly.

"We're brothers…" They stood there in an uncomfortable silence. Slowly Neji wrapped his arms around the shaking girl and allowed her to cry in his chest. They comforted each other from that day's events.

Her sobs quieted out minutes later as she removed herself from his embrace. A hardened look on her eyes that made him shudder and not in a pleasant way.

"I need to see the Hokage." Confused Neji followed the blue-haired girl as she ran back towards the Hokage's office.

The doors opened abruptly making Tsunade spill the Sake she was drinking. "Kuso!"

"Hokage-sama." The Godaime tried to hide the Sake and look busy. "Please, give me a mission. The longest one you've got."

Neji looked at Aiko and finally understood her intentions. Taking his place at her side he too confronted the Legendary Sucker. "Me too."

The Hokage sighed warily. She had been expecting this.

-

"Itachi?" Said man didn't even bother to open his eyes as he grunted to let her know he was listening. They were both tired of their love making that had last up until late that night. "Could you… tell me about HER?"

The Uchiha tensed. "Why?"

"I want to know you, the good and the bad. She was important to you so I wanted to know more about her. You don't really have to tell me though…"

Itachi sighed warily. "Megumi. Her name… was Megumi." He allowed himself a small sad smile. "She looked a lot like you… Her eyes looked like emeralds and she had silky, short light-brown hair. I was thirteen at the time and she was already eighteen, but age does not really mater and I always acted older than I really was. She was a civilian; her family owned a small Tea House. Megumi was so innocent and kind-hearted… and weak, the kind of person my clan wanted far from them."

He paused as he glared at the ceiling. He didn't want to relieve those memories, but in a way he did owe Sakura the truth. Maybe even the real TRUTH about the Uchiha massacre. Sure, Megumi had been one of the reasons, but not the main one. She had been the breaking point. He wanted the truth to die with him. Itachi would definitely NOT tell anything to Sasuke to protect him as he had been doing since his birth; and he certainly didn't want to burden Aiko with more reasons to hate her own flesh and blood. No, no one else would know! But Sakura… she deserved to know everything.

Pulling himself together he resumed his tale as the woman in his arms patiently awaited and listened. "I guess I first took interest in you because of her. Your eyes are so much like hers!"

_**Itachi controlled the jutsu almost boringly. All he had to do was keep them away long enough for them to end**__** the extraction process of the ichibi, Shukaku. Dispassionately he watched as the kyuubi team appeared. But then something caught his attention: a pink-haired girl with shining emerald eyes. The Uchiha froze momentarily as he almost thought he was looking at a ghost. Had it mot been the different hair colour and he'd swear he was looking at Megumi reincarnated. He watched as the girl seemed to be checking him out and blush averting his eyes. He could not help but smirk. She would prove useful… in more ways than one.**_

"And your cheerful personality… but most of all it was your smile. Your smile made me lose every bit of self control I had. The first time I kissed you I was kissing HER, the first night I held you in my arms I was holding HER… but then… when you really became mine… that night I really made love to you."

"_**Ita-kun?" The kunoichi panted. It was really hard to focus on what she wanted to say when he kept pleasuring her with his magical fingers doing wonders inside of her.**_

"_**Hm?" He grunted against her breast, playing with her nipple inside of his mouth.**_

"_**I'm ready." Itachi stopped his ministrations and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Her flushed face became of a darker red as she averted her eyes. "I want you to… I… I…" She gulped but locked her eyes with his, a determined look on her face. "I want to make love to you."**_

"That night I realized that your face had replaced hers in my mind, your name kept popping in my mind instead of hers… that night I realized I loved you, Haruno Sakura. Only you." With relief he noticed as the kunoichi once again relaxed in his hold. She had started to cry but her tears had subsided the moment he professed his love. He hated himself for making her sad (after all she knew he had first approached her because of her resemblance to another woman and also to be used as bate for the kyuubi) but he HAD to tell her. "I'm sorry."

The pink-haired girl wiped her tears as she shook her head. "It's okay, I wanted to know." Sighing she ran her fingers through her messy rosette tresses. "Tell me more about her."

Itachi (still with the appearance of Takeshi) rubbed the small of her back to give her comfort as he still refused to look at her. "There are a lot of things about my clan that you do not know of, Sakura; but I'll get to that later. For now lets just say that they did terrible things to me and I had to face them alone. I had nowhere to run to, no one to turn to. Not even Shisui, whom I considered a brother, could help me. It was a subject of shame and we did not talk about it. It was then that I met her. Her name really fit her: Megumi, my blessing. Even when I was younger people were always scared of me, but not her. Ever since the day I met her she defied me, she teased me… she never cared that I was a lot younger and a very powerful shinobi."

"_**Well, Uchiha-**__**SAMA**__**, I don't care if you're Kami-sama himself. If I say we're close it means we're closed! Come back in one hour!" Young Itachi frowned as he watched the amusement playing in those emerald orbs. With a growl he left the Tea House.**_

_**He was back after an hour.**_

"In the shinobi world we don't give a damn about age, but in the civilian world it's different. We both knew our relationship would not be well-seen by her family, at least not until I became of age. We started dating without anyone knowing."

"_**Ita-chan?" Said shinobi turned **__**his eyes from the shining stars in the sky to the beautiful girl at his side. She was the only one allowed to call him that. Megumi took off the necklace she wore around her neck and offered it to the one she secretly loved.**_

_**The Uchiha looked at the necklace as if it would bite and the girl couldn't help but giggle. "Happy birthday!" Itachi's eyes widened. Not even his family remembered it was his birthday.**_

_**Dark eyes softened. "Thank you." The young shinobi put the necklace around his neck and silently swore never to take it off. **_

_**Megumi smiled and Itachi could not resist: he kissed her. He was expecting her to slap him, but instead she responded to the kiss. No words were exchange, but they both knew what that kiss meant. After that night the friends finally became lovers.**_

"Well, there was her little brother, Ichigo. He was about the same age as Sasuke and he wanted to be a shinobi. He saw us one day. I guess he liked me because not only he kept the secret but he also helped us a few times."

"_**Itachi-nii-san? Why do grown ups kiss? It's gross!"**_

The Uchiha shifted a bit to find a more comfortable position before continuing.

"We were together for around six months. I always knew my clan would never approve my choice but I didn't care: I wanted to make her my wife. It may seem too soon to you but the men in our clan used to get married at a very early age. We were a shinobi clan and as such we knew we could be killed in every mission. Of course I wasn't planning on actually marry her until I was sixteen, but I wanted to get betrothed and let everyone know she was mine. Not because I wanted to show her off mind you, but because Megumi was a beautiful young girl with many suitors. She refused them as best as she could without raising suspicion, but her parents were already trying to find her a husband. I did not know what to do so I decided to come clean with my best friend and ask him for advice. That was how Shisui finally got hold of the truth. He convinced me to wait for a couple of months and propose to her during the Spring Festival. I thought it was a good idea and did not question his motivations for such a delay."

Itachi chuckled darkly to himself. Oh, how naïve he had been! "That same night he told everything to the head of the clan (it's kind of like a Council composed by the oldest and most important people of our clan). I was called the very next day and they demanded that I broke up with her since she was unworthy of the heir of the clan, the future leader of the powerful Uchihas. I refused and threatened to leave the village if needed be. They dropped the subject and I thought I was finally free to do as I pleased. The following night I arranged a meeting with Megumi to tell her. When I arrived at the riverside I found her beaten corpse floating in the cold water. I don't remember ever crying so much in my life…"

"Itachi…" Sakura had noticed the slight cracking in the usually emotionless voice of her lover and tried to comfort him.

"It's okay, it's in the past now. Anyway, the funeral passed and I pretended to know nothing about her death but in reality I was investigating who the killer was, the one who had taken her away from me. Shortly after the funeral I found out it had been Shisui. Shisui of all the people! Not only had he betrayed my trust but he had also been the one to kill the one I loved. I killed him that same night and was surprised to find that I had acquired a new form of the Sharingan. At the time I knew nothing about it."

The sharingan wielder tightened his grip around the kunoichi's waist. It was a lot more painful than he thought it would be, to open his heart to her. "The clan knew I had been the one to kill Shisui but it was in their best interest to leave things as they were. During that time, until the day of the massacre, I trained hard and plotted my revenge. I looked for information about my newly found doujutsu upgrade and found out about the Mangekyou Sharingan. They were probably planning that from the beginning, that I acquire it. I practiced and perfected it until I knew I was ready to kill them. And kill them I did. I executed my revenge for Megumi, for her family and for everything else. I made sure Sasuke was far away that night (since I knew he always forgot about the time when he was practicing) and killed them all, one by one. And then I felt hollow. I had nothing left to live for. I didn't want that to happen to Sasuke so I used the Mangekyou to erase some of his memories and then I gave him a reason to live for: revenge. It might not have been the brightest idea but it was the one I could think of at the time. I knew he'd want to kill me and revive the clan. He would find a purpose, a reason to live. He wouldn't wallow himself in loneliness. I just never thought he'd turn out like this. I never thought he'd be this dumb, really."

Sakura failed miserably as she tried to suppress a feminine giggle. She understood what he meant. He wanted Sasuke to kill him and find happiness within a new family, but the baka never understood that and instead almost lost his body to Orochimaru.

"Ne, Ita-kun… what happened to Megumi's family?" The kunoichi watched as his eyes darkened even more, if possible, and panicked at the thought of having said something wrong.

"They were killed. After the funeral my clan put a genjutsu on the father and made him kill his wife and little Ichigo before setting fire to their house and Tea House with himself and the bodies of his family inside. In truth my clan only wanted to get rid of all lose ends and possible proof of my relationship with Megumi. They wanted to make sure they would not be linked to the murder. They killed the entire family because of me! It was my fault! It was my fault Megumi died! It was my fault Ichigo died."

Sakura sat up held Itachi's head gently against her warm chest. She had never seen him like that! He had lived all those years with that guilt, a guilt that was not his own. A burden that it was not his to carry. "Shhh, everything's alright now."

A couple of minutes later Itachi sat back up, emotionless façade back in place. He was clearly embarrassed by the display of weakness. Even if it was in front of the woman he loved and trusted.

After an awkward pause Sakura made the question that had been bugging her during the entire explanation. "You don't really have to tell me if you don't want to but… what exactly were those terrible things you were talking about? The things they did to you?"

Itachi froze and lowered his eyes, suddenly finding his hands very interesting. He was afraid she'd find him disgusting after he told her. Or worse: pity him. Despite all of his fears he had long decided he would tell her everything… and so he did.

"You know that my father was the leader of the clan, right?" The medic-nin nodded. "And because of that no one dared to defy him or disobey him. He would do as he pleased and the rest of the clan could –no, WOULD- do nothing more than lower their heads and hide the truth from the outside. He was the most important and powerful Uchiha and what he did to the clan staid with the clan. That was true with everything, especially with his taste for boys… little boys…"

It took a while for the words to sink in but when they did Sakura's eyes widened almost comically.

"As an Uchiha he fulfilled his duty: he got married and produced at least one heir, but in truth his tastes where… different. If he merely betrayed my mother with other men I would close my eyes and let him be. His sexual preferences were none of my business. But… he liked young boys. Too young. Shisui was a few years older than me so he was the first, at least that I know of. When he was too old for his likes, he turned to me. He was a lot more violent with me than he had been with Shisui, according to him he wanted to make me stronger since the clan would be mine to lead. I endured it day after day, not knowing when he'd come after me again or if he'd been doing the same to the other boys. The only thing I could do was protect Sasuke from his sexual appetites and his violent rampages. My mother knew of everything and merely turned her head to the other side, for that I hated her… but at least she did her best to shield Sasuke from that world. But then I met Megumi and began to defy my father. I guess that was when he got tired of me and decided to get himself a new toy. Weeks after her funeral he did it to Sasuke. When that happened I hastened my revenge the best that I could and killed him. Him and all those who had known what we had been through and abandoned us. I erased all those unhappy memories from Sasuke. It was good to see him smile one last time after I did that. He never smiled since the first rape and beating."

Sakura covered her mouth with her hands as tears fell from her eyes. She could never have guessed. "Oh, God…"

"He still has no idea, and unless I give him his memories back with my sharingan he'll never know. He'll be happier this way. Let him hate me because I killed the clan to avenge a girl. It's easier for all of us that way."

The Godaime's apprentice threw herself at Itachi and locked their lips in a bittersweet kiss. She poured in all her love and comfort letting him know everything was okay. She was there for him and she'd do anything for him, to protect him.

Itachi was taken by surprise with the kiss ('when did she get this fast?!') but quickly responded to it as he felt his pain and sorrow being washed away.

Right at that moment Uchiha Itachi could say he was truly happy.


	17. Arc II: Chapter 17

_**Posted:**_** 28/12/2007**

_**Edited:**_** Never**

_**Beta-ed:**_** Never**

**-**

_**A/N:**_** First of all I'd like to thank you all, I'm really touched with how many people actually support this story! I never imagined so many people would like it! I was like 'Woah, I have fans?!?!' And the lovely Adamina16 is even making a fanart for this!! Please sweetie don't forget to send it to me when it's done! Thx! I'm in heaven!! So I am going to continue! Once again thank you, your support really means a lot to me.**

**Second, and following the advice of several reviewers, I'd like to ask if any of you would like to be a beta-reader for my Naruto fanfics. I don't exactly know how that works and I really hate bothering people for favours but Kami knows I'm in desperate need of a beta (sweat drops). So, pweatty pwease, if you'd like to become my beta could you please tell me? Send me a PM or an e-mail (don't add me to MSN without talking to me first!). Thank you sooooo much!!!**

**I guess that's all for now… Oh, I'd like to apologize because once AGAIN this won't be the last chapter… I just start writing and letting myself go and when I look back I have written more than I was intending to. So… sowwy… (runs away from furious crowd).**

**Anyway, on with this!**

_**LIME ALERT! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT**__**JUST SKIP THE PART WHERE IT SAYS LIME/**__**UNTIL YOU SEE /END LIME!!**_

**Enjoy and please Review. **

**Love, Kyra-chan**

_**PS**_**: I'm thinking about writing a small side story about Neji and Aiko's mission (you'll know why in time) but I won't if know one wants to read it so, until the end of this fic just tell me if you'd like to read it or not :)**

_**Bold i**__**talics will be flashbacks/memories**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Until then…**

**Chapter 17**

-

_**Recap:**_

_Sakura covered her mouth with her hands as tears fell from her eyes. She could never have guessed. "Oh, God…"_

"_He still has no idea, and unless I give him his memories back with my sharingan he'll never know. He'll be happier this way. Let him hate me because I killed the clan to avenge a girl. It's easier for all of us that way."_

_The Godaime's apprentice threw herself at Itachi and locked their lips in a bittersweet kiss. She poured in all her love and comfort letting him know everything was okay. She was there for him and she'd do anything for him, to protect him._

_Itachi was taken by surprise with the kiss ('when did she get this fast?!') but quickly responded to it as he felt his pain and sorrow being washed away._

_Right at that moment Uchiha Itachi could say he was truly happy._

_**End Recap**_

-

Morning arrived much sooner than it should have for Uchiha Sasuke. Cursing loudly he left his room rubbing his slightly swollen and poofy-red eyes. Why was he so moody? Maybe it was because of the person knocking on the door so early in the morning, maybe it was because of the blond shinobi snoring and drooling on his couch… or maybe it was because he had spent the entire night crying over his forbidden love for his new-found sister. Yes, after all this time Sasuke finally admitted he had fallen for the blue-haired kunoichi.

True, back when the clan was still powerful it was usual for close relatives to marry in order to strengthen the bloodline. There were even a handful of recorded cases of marriage between siblings. But that was all in the past, the village had changed since then and in the present day incest was strictly forbidden. He has always considered incestuous relationships sick, even in his younger ever since he first heard of them. But now… he found himself understanding… At the moment he hated his father more than anything in the world! More than he had ever hated Itachi, and that is saying something. Ah, Itachi… Yes, Sasuke still hates Itachi for what he did, and in some way he always will although deep down he knew his brother didn't tell him the whole story. Something didn't sound right. He felt like a piece of the puzzle was still missing. Nevertheless the explanation he gave had sufficed for the moment. Little by little the younger brother understood the oldest. Had it been Aiko murdered by his clan he probably would have done the same.

Who would have thought that the two biggest human ice-cubes in the history of Konoha (AKA the Uchiha brothers) would be capable of loving someone so passionately, so fervently… Indeed fate acts in strange ways.

Sasuke brushed aside all thoughts of love and death from his mind and regain his cold façade as he opened the door to Genma. Sasuke had recognized his chakra signature before he had even crossed the gates. The senborn-chewing-obsessed shinobi greeted the Uchiha prodigy and told him that the Hokage had requested his presence as well as Naruto's at her office at once. After biding the teen goodbye, the caramel-haired jounin poofed away even before Sasuke had the opportunity of closing the door, which only aggravated his annoyance. Coughing from the smoke the sharingan wielder kicked his best friend out of his couch, waking him from his ramen-filled dreams.

"The hell… what was that for??"

"Hokage wants us in her office, now."

"That doesn't give you the right to… oi teme wait up!!"

Sasuke was long gone by the time Naruto got up from the floor.

-

It was a beautiful morning in training area number 3. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, the rocks were flying… wait, what?

"What are you doing? Sakura… woah, put that down!"

"You can run shishou, but you can't hide!" The Hokage certainly did NOT like the glow in her pupil's eyes.

Off in a safe distance Uchiha Itachi watched amused as _his _pink-haired kunoichi slammed her hand into a huge rock and then throw it at Tsunade. They had been 'talking' for about ten minutes, ever since Sakura had found her teacher and, not so kindly, proceeded to show her her thoughts about the entire situation.

Itachi certainly didn't want to be in the Godaime's shoes right now. The younger medic-nin was far from pleased with being lied to about Itachi's supposed death.

"Calm down! Geez, I shouldn't have taught you that!" Sakura's sole reply was another flying rock. "Seriously Sakura, calm down and let me talk, will ya?"

Tired of the quarrel 'Takeshi' jumped off into the ground and restrained his lover who directed her enraged gaze at him.

"Let her talk." He whispered in her ear as she humpfed in protest to hide the shiver his breath had provoked.

"I know you are upset with the situation but you should understand it was needed. It was for your own good!"

"Let ME be the judge of that." She death paned.

"Fine!" Tsunade mumbled a few curses under her breath. "I take it you have been informed of the arrangement?"

"Yes."

"Then you know that Uchiha-san should be punished for letting you know…" Sakura looked at her sishou horrified. She couldn't afford to lose him again. No, she simply wouldn't! "However I guess it couldn't be helped. Takeshi informed me of the circumstances of the revelation so I guess I can let it slide this time!"

The Haruno released a breath she did not now she had been holding.

"Enough of this! I have a mission for you. Since it would be too troublesome to have you two here now (I take it you have some 'catching up' to do), I will send the two of you ALONE on this A-ranked mission."

Sakura was about to protest, she wasn't done with them yet! But with a look his consort silenced her. Both of them wanted to forget about everything and just be together.

-

"You two can sit down, the Hokage will be here shortly."

The two young shinobi sat where they were told to as Shizune resumed her paper work. After a while Naruto said in an unusual low voice.

"Ne Sasuke, how are you holding up?"

"Hmm."

"Bastard!" There was a pregnant pause. "What are you going to do about Itachi?"

"I… don't know."

"Will you still try to kill him?"

"…"

"Sasuke…"

"Look I honestly don't know! Too much has been happening… I don't know what to do. I still hate him but it would be hypocrite of me to kill him for seeking revenge when I have been doing the same for most of my life. I have no right to judge him."

They fell into a comfortable silence as both got lost in their thoughts. A few minutes later a bruised Hokage arrived.

"I need Sake, now!"

Finally taking notice of the boys in the waiting room she ordered them to enter her office. Following she closed the door.

"How are you taking the news Uchiha?" Sasuke merely glared at the Hokage as she sat behind her desk. "I figured as much. What I want to know is if you're going to try to kill him every time you two cross paths."

The prodigy hesitated for a couple of seconds before answering an honest "no".

The Hokage tilted her head, obviously pleased with the answer. "Good. Konoha needs the two of you. Still I know it will be difficult for you to restrain yourself, at least until you let it all sink into that thick head of yours. I already sent _him_ out of the village on a mission with Sakura. Now I'm sending you to a different location. Both of you missions will last a month and I hope that by the end of that time you two can at least talk with out throwing yourselves at each other's throats like mad dogs."

The sharingan user clenched his fists but said nothing.

"Your team will consist of yourself and Naruto. Hinata will accompany you as a medic-nin but she just came back from a mission so you can only leave tomorrow. Meet her at the gates at 5 am. I left the scroll with the details of the mission with Shizune, you can pick them on your way out. Any questions?"

"You can count on us Baa-chan!"

"Why isn't Kyra coming with us? She's usually our medic-nin." Sasuke had spoken softly but the Hokage could feel the strain in his voice and the way he called her Kyra and not Aiko. The wound was still too raw.

"She is currently preparing for a different mission."

"What kind of mission?" He asked with narrowed eyes.

"That is none of your concern _Uchiha_. Now, leave!"

He bowed despite the fact he had not been satisfied with the answer and left followed by Naruto.

"I REALLY need some Sake…"

-

"So, I heard you're going with us in this mission." The kitsune boy said with a suggestive foxy grin making his counterpart blush. Hinata nodded shyly and continued to quietly eat her ramen. They where having dinner together as they had been doing every time they had the chance to for the past year. They had become officially and item. Hyuuga Hiashi was not pleased with the situation but he accepted their relationship once Hinata formally renounced to her place as the Hyuuga heir. Hanabi was supposed to take her place, but the younger girl seemed to be smitten with Inuzuka Kiba and could care less about the clan. It was only a mater of time before Hiashi announced Neji as the next clan leader, finally ending the division between Main and Branch house members. Everyone knew that, except the young man himself who was still oblivious to it. How could he know when he only had eyes to his pink-haired friend?

It was a shame, Hinata thought, that the two of them didn't end up together after all. Sakura would definitely be a suitable wife for her cousin, and a great leader for their clan. Sadly, news had come to her about the relationship between the Godaime's apprentice and the mysterious ANBU member.

Hinata watched as Sasuke sat down at the other side of Naruto and ordered his food. The dark-haired shinobi seemed to be even quieter than usual, if that is possible. The pearl-eyed girl vaguely remembered how her father always said she should marry Sasuke instead of Naruto.

A union between Hyuuga and Uchiha would surely create a powerful offspring, a worthy shinobi, an almost invincible warrior.

Hinata shuddered at the thought. Too much power could only bring corruption. One should never have more power than he could handle or he'll end up being consumed by it.

It was a bewitching thought. Hyuuga and Uchiha, together… what great things such a warrior could accomplish…

With Itachi dead and Sasuke smitten with a girl whose affections were engaged elsewhere it seemed that there would be no more Uchiha clan, much less a union between clans.

-

**LIME/**

A giggle could be heard coming from the bathroom of the room number 7 of Iwagakure's only hotel.

"S-stop! That t-tickles!! ITACHI!!"

"As much as I enjoy having you scream my name, you should bear in mind that, for now, my name is T-A-K-E-S-H-I."

A very soaked Haruno Sakura glared half-heartedly at her lover, wanting to wipe the smug look off his face. They had just arrived at the hotel where they were going to spend the night before going to the mansion of the client they were assigned to protect during some ceremonies. Suddenly Itachi had, out of the blue, taken her into his arms and thrown a clothed pink-haired kunoichi inside the bathtub he had send his Kage Bunshin to fill without her notice.

With a predator look the Uchiha proceeded to remove his clothes making his female companion gulp audible. Then, never taking his eyes off of hers, he entered the bathtub, positioning himself between her legs with a speed only he possessed. He quickly levelled things up by stripping Sakura completely. He took a second to admire the blush on her face and her beautiful eyes, shinning with anticipation of what was to come.

He leaned in hungrily claiming her lips. They had a lot of catching up yet to do. He intertwined the fingers of one hand in her rosette locks and with the other he began to gently caress her stomach, a place he knew to be one of the girl's weak points.

Sakura shivered beneath the ANBU before wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Ever since his return she didn't seem to get enough of him, of his scent, his kiss, his touch, his love…

Itachi began to trail kissed down her jaw as his hand trailed upwards massaging her right breast, earning him a meowling sound. Sakura buckled her hips against his making him know she was not in the mood for games. Foreplay was good, but tonight she needed him too much. Itachi growled against her throat before taking one of her hard nipples into his mouth while he messaged her other breast with his hand.

Sakura's hands were caressing his chest with a gentleness he knew no one else possessed. It was a feather like touch and yet it drove him crazy like no other girl before had managed to do.

He kissed her once again. The need in both of them quickly rising as he inserted two digits inside of her. She was so damn hot and wet…

Sakura began to move against her lover's hand hoping to feel more of him inside of her. He was driving her insane. She needed him, and she needed him fast.

Itachi was taken by surprise when his medic-nin switched positions. He was now on his back with her straddling his waist. Without warning she took his member in her hand and guided it to her core.

They would have time for games later; tonight they would just satisfy their need for each other.

**/END LIME**

-

'Troublesome…' Was all that Shikamaru could think. He had been called to the Hokage's office where she asked him to devise a plan to help Neji and Kyra (or should he say Aiko?) on their mission. When he heard the details of it he couldn't help but sigh. No wonder the Hokage had sent those closest to them away. Not only had she sent Takeshi (whom he found out to be Itachi), Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata, but also Lee, Tenten and Gai. Ibiki and Kakashi had been partially informed of the details since they were practically Aiko's father/brother. Hyuuga Hiashi had also been informed so he could control what would happen inside the clan.

Genma had been sent to a small estate to look after Kurenai. She was almost due. Her pregnancy was risky but she refused to stay in the hospital so she had gone to her old family's house and Genma would be there to support her and to act as the only active ninja in the vicinity.

Shikamaru looked at the clouds and sighed again as he reviewed the plan in his mind over and over again. He hadn't left anyone out. At least no one that could compromise the mission.

He just didn't want to be near when the youngest Uchiha hears about it.

'Thinking about him, I wonder if I should write a letter to Temari since Naruto will be going to Suna in a couple of hours…'

-

**ONE MONTH LATER…**

"Finally home! That damn sand gets everywhere!"

"Shut up dope."

"Who are you telling to shut up teme?!?!"

Thankfully Sasuke was spared the trouble of answering as a huge white dog appeared between them with Kiba and Hanabi on top of him.

"Hey guys!"

"Finally back, huh Hinata-onee-chan?"

"H-hello Kiba-kun, Hanabi-chan. D-do you know w-where Neji-nii-san is? I have a m-message from K-Kazekage-sama."

Hanabi and Kiba exchanged a confused look before Hanabi got down from Akamaru and looked at the newly arrived team with surprise.

"You haven't heard? Neji-nii-san is gone. He married that Kyra girl and they eloped."

And then Hell broke loose.


	18. Arc II: Chapter 18

_**Posted:**_** 21/06/2008**

_**Edited:**_** Never**

_**Beta-ed:**_** Never**

**-**

**Until then…**

**Chapter 18**

-

_**Recap:**_

_**ONE MONTH LATER…**_

"_Finally home! That damn sand gets everywhere!"_

"_Shut up dope."_

"_Who are you telling to shut up teme?!"_

_Thankfully Sasuke was spared the trouble of answering as a huge white dog appeared between them with Kiba and Hanabi on top of him._

"_Hey guys!"_

"_Finally back, huh Hinata-onee-chan?"_

"_H-hello Kiba-kun, Hanabi-chan. D-do you know w-where Neji-nii-san is? I have a m-message from K-Kazekage-sama." _

_Hanabi and Kiba exchanged a confused look before Hanabi got down from Akamaru and looked at the newly arrived team with surprise._

"_You haven't heard? Neji-nii-san is gone. He married that Kyra girl and they eloped."_

_And then Hell broke loose._

_**End Recap**_

-

"You haven't heard? Neji-nii-san is gone. He married that Kyra girl and they eloped."

Sasuke froze, the tiredness of the mission completely evaporated from his body.

It had to be a mistake; there was no way in hell the two of them would end up together!

"WHAT?!"

Kiba stood beside Hanabi grinning shamelessly at Naruto. "The two of them were always together after you left."

The youngest Hyuuga nodded. "And then one morning father caught her leaving our cousin's room. I've never seen him so mad! He humiliated the poor girl, calling her a nothing, saying that she wasn't even worthy of being a concubine for a Hyuuga. She was so angry that she attacked him. That's when he found out she had the sharingan..."

Her voice trailed off as they looked at Sasuke. They all knew how he was when the subject was his clan...

When Hanabi was sure that Sasuke wouldn't go psycho on them she resumed her tale. "Of course father overpowered her easily and he would have hurt her badly if Neji-nii-san hadn't saved her. Father said he didn't want our blood mixed with the cursed blood of the Uchihas and that if they continued together he'd kill them both. After that the couple went to the Hokage and got married. I think they believed that father would accept the relationship if it was official."

"Hiashi-sama was furious and sent a team to kill them so they decided to leave the village... I'm sure they'll return once things cool off..."

Sasuke's brain was running frighteningly fast despite his calm exterior. Something didn't sound right... there HAD to be a logical explanation for everything...

The Uchiha resisted the urge to slap his forehead. It was so obvious! How could he have missed it? A mission! It HAD to be a mission.

"When?" He did his best to hide the relief in his voice.

"Three days ago." Kiba answered as he petted Akamaru.

Sasuke nodded in thanks and continued his path to the Hokage tower with Naruto and Hinata trailing closely behind him. The blonde was confused as to why his friend wasn't worried about the situation. He opened his mouth to say something but shut it back up with one look from his best friend.

-

"You're late!"

"I'm sorry shishou, we got caught in a storm..."

"For two days?!"

"Hn."

Tsunade glared at the eldest of the Uchiha brothers. "How is your training progressing?"

"Two months."

The Hokage nodded. In two months the Akatsuki would be terminated.

Sakura smiled. Two more months and they'll be free. She wanted so badly for Itachi to get rid of that jutsu. She missed his real body! 'Oh, that butt...'

On their way out Sakura and 'Takeshi' exchanged a knowing look. They HAD been caught up in a storm, but they could have easily continued travelling if they had REALLY wanted to...

Instead they had been engaged in far more pleasurable activities...

Itachi smirked as he remembered everything he had done to _**his**_ beautiful little kunoichi. And as soon as he was free again he would do so much more... and she will love every minute of it!

-

"But we just got back!"

"No one is asking you to come."

"Teme…"

Sasuke ignored his best friend. Ever since their return he couldn't help but think of his… sister. The word was too bitter for him. He had decided to take on as many missions as possible until she returned from her mission. Yes, there was no doubt in his mind that she was in one. He knew she was even if the Hokake vehemently denied it. There simply was no other logic explanation.

It had been almost six weeks since he had returned to find her missing and he had spent only four nights in Konoha. The rest of the time he had been on missions either alone or with Naruto, as was the case this time. Hinata had also been with them many times at Naruto's request. Apparently he liked to keep an eye on his girlfriend. Protective much?

"Come on Sasuke, just have dinner with us!"

"Hn."

"Fine" I'm meeting Hinata-chan and the others at Ichiraku. Come by if you want. Even you have to eat."

The Uchiha merely shrugged as he watched his friend poof away. They had just finished a mission report and he had requested another mission. Tightening his grip on the mission scroll Sasuke headed for the door to exit the tower the 'normal' way.

As it turns out it was a good thing he did, otherwise he wouldn't have overheard the conversation of the two nurses waiting for Shizune.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am!! I treated Neji-sama a couple of times. Oh, those abs…"

Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks and thanked Kami that the two girls were too busy gossiping to notice him eavesdropping.

"Wow, you're so lucky!"

The older girl giggled. "And now he's back!"

"Yeah, but don't forget he's married now…"

"Oh, never mind that! Everyone with two brain cells can tell it was a mission! Didn't you hear of the organization of rogue ninjas that were taken out a couple of days ago near the boarder with Wind?"

"You mean… it was them?"

"Yup, I'm pretty sure of it. I heard they were hurt though. I think the girl is still under observation but no one is sure. Not even Neji-sama is allowed to visit her. I know because I overheard him arguing with Hokage-sama. He even cursed when the Godaime ordered him to have dinner with his friends tonight!"

"That's odd… maybe the girl is dying or something?"

"Maybe… or maybe the Hokage just wanted Neji-sama off of her back."

"Why?"

"Neji-sama can be very-…"

"Sorry for the delay!" Sasuke inwardly cursed at Shizune's interruption. In an instant he poofed away. He had the information he wanted, there was no need to stick around any longer.

-

"You better believe it dattebayo!"

There were a few rolling of the eyes and sniggers but Naruto simply scratched the back of his neck.

Ok, so MAYBE he had exaggerated a bit on his account of his latest mission.

"I b-believe you N-naruto-k-kun."

Naruto grinned adoringly at his girlfriend before kissing her passionately.

Neji glared at the blonde but said nothing. He had long since accepted that the kitsune boy is the most deserving person of his sweet cousin's love.

Naruto broke the kiss and smirked at Hinata's blushing face. At least she no longer fainted whenever he got near her.

The look on her face was so cute that he couldn't help but lean down again. However, before he could capture her lips, the familiar sound of the transportation jutsu signalled the arrival of his best friend.

"Oi teme, you came just in time! We're about to order."

Sasuke hn-ed as he took in his surroundings.

Ichiraku was completely occupied by this group. Not surprised he realized he recognized every one present.

There was the dope and the Hyuuga Sisters, the rest of the so called Rookie 9 (minus Sakura), Lee and Tenten… and next to them, glaring at him, was…

"Hyuuga."

"Uchiha."

They glared at each other for a few moments before Sasuke continued to look around.

Just as he feared: his… sister… was nowhere to be found.

His eyes locked with Neji's pearl orbs again. "I want to have a word with you."

Neji's eyes narrowed. "We have nothing to talk about."

Sasuke clenched his fists. "We need to talk abou-…"

"Kyra-chan!" Ino's high pitch voice cut through the intense atmosphere like a knife. All eyes turned to the entrance. "Or should I call you Aiko-chan, hum?" The blonde teased.

A tired chuckle echoed surprisingly clear in the middle of the grave-like silence. "Whatever you want is fine."

Blue met onix before turning to silver.

Dark eyes narrowed.

Sasuke turned to see what was so interesting to have caught her attention.

Behind him was Neji.

Anger rose and the game began.

-

--

**OMAKE!!**

**(**Or whatever it's called**)**

_Itachi and Sakura have been gone for so long… what could they be up to?_

"Not that hard! You're going to ruin it and hurt yourself!"

Itachi glared at Sakura through his sweat-damp bangs. "I know what I'm doing."

The kunoichi rolled her eyes. "Sure you do. Now move your hands gently."

"Shut up woman! I've been doing this for much longer than you."

"Geez, there's no need to me bitchy about it! I just wanted to help!"

"If you want to help get your hands in here and stop talking."

"Nah, you're doing just fine."

Itachi growled at his girlfriend before resuming his herculean task. Seriously, it was too damned hot to be doing this. And on the outside, under the sun no less!

Sakura licked her suddenly dry lips as she watched the sweat slidding down her boyfriend's NAKED chest. The way his muscles clenched as me moved made her shiver. His entire upper body moving with the rhythm… up and down… up and down…

Tilting her head she rolled a lock of cotton-candy hair between her fingers as her eyes darkened with lust.

Damned, only Uchiha Itachi could make doing your laundry look sexy.

Before she could comprehend what was happening two strong arms circled her from behind. A calloused hand started pulling her (or rather Itachi's) shirt up as a pair of lips started making their way up her sensitive neck.

"Take your clothes off, Sakura." She shivered pleasantly at the voice purring at her ears. "You have to take them off before washing them…"

A mewling sound escaped her throat as Itachi's other hand made it's way inside of her panties (her only other piece of clothing at the moment).

Yep, only Itachi could make such mundane choirs be this sexy.

Her shirt disappeared mysteriously as she turned to kiss him hungrily, earning a growl of approval as her female parts came in contact with his 'naughty bits'.

Oh, the neighbours were going to have on hell of a view this morning…

-

-

-

-

-

**A/N: I think I've been watching way to much of Monthy Python's flying circus xD**

**Only 1 or 2 more chapter's left! (finally, you say)**

**By the was, I have a new Oneshot called 'Dark Knight', give it a chance if you're fan of ItaSaku (it's Angst folks)**

**Thank you for reading!!**

**Review please!! (cute puppy eyes)**


	19. Arc II: Chapter 19

Until then…

_**Posted:**_** 20/07/2008**

_**Edited:**_** Never**

_**Beta-ed:**_** Never**

**-**

_**A/N:**_** This chapter is basically the wrapping up of Aiko's story, the last one WILL be the last of Until Then and will only have this OC mentioned. If you don't want to read about her you can skip this chapter **

**Until then…**

**Chapter 19**

-

_**Recap:**_

"_You better believe it dattebayo!"_

_There were a few rolling of the eyes and sniggers but Naruto simply scratched the back of his neck._

_Ok, so MAYBE he had exaggerated a bit on his account of his latest mission._

"_I b-believe you N-naruto-k-kun."_

_Naruto grinned adoringly at his girlfriend before kissing her passionately._

_Neji glared at the blonde but said nothing. He had long since accepted that the kitsune boy is the most deserving person of his sweet cousin's love._

_Naruto broke the kiss and smirked at Hinata's blushing face. At least she no longer fainted whenever he got near her._

_The look on her face was so cute that he couldn't help but lean down again. However, before he could capture her lips, the familiar sound of the transportation jutsu signalled the arrival of his best friend._

"_Oi teme, you came just in time! We're about to order."_

_Sasuke hn-ed as he took in his surroundings._

_Ichiraku was completely occupied by this group. Not surprised he realized he recognized every one present._

_There was the dope and the Hyuuga Sisters, the rest of the so called Rookie 9 (minus Sakura), Lee and Tenten… and next to them, glaring at him, was…_

"_Hyuuga."_

"_Uchiha."_

_They glared at each other for a few moments before Sasuke continued to look around._

_Just as he feared: his… sister… was nowhere to be found._

_His eyes locked with Neji's pearl orbs again. "I want to have a word with you."_

_Neji's eyes narrowed. "We have nothing to talk about."_

_Sasuke clenched his fists. "We need to talk abou-…"_

"_Kyra-chan!" Ino's high pitch voice cut through the intense atmosphere like a knife. All eyes turned to the entrance. "Or should I call you Aiko-chan, hum?" The blonde teased._

_A tired chuckle echoed surprisingly clear in the middle of the grave-like silence. "Whatever you want is fine."_

_Blue met onix before turning to silver._

_Dark eyes narrowed._

_Sasuke turned to see what was so interesting to have caught her attention._

_Behind him was Neji._

_Anger rose and the game began._

_**End Recap**_

-

Have you ever had one of those awkward moments when you could swear you can hear a cricket sing?

That's what they were having.

Luckily Ino came to the rescue!

"Don't just stand there! Come come." The blonde patted the chair she had occupied mere seconds before. "Sit here and tell us everything!"

The blue-haired kunoichi hesitated before sitting down, fidgeting under so many gazes.

Everyone seemed to be looking at the same thing, but no one dared say a word about it.

Uncomfortable with the situation Aiko let her fingertips trace her newly acquired scar. It ran from beneath her exposed eye, down to her neck (covered by a choker) and no one could see exactly where it ended.

"I guess you already know about the mission, huh?" Ino nodded excitedly. "Basically Ne-… Hyuuga-san and I were ordered to infiltrate an organization of rogue nin."

Ino rolled her eyes, oblivious to the way Neji had responded to hearing her addressing him so formally. "Yeah yeah, we already know that! Details! We want details!"

The older girl smiled at the youngest antics. "That's it, really. We were found out before reinforcements arrived so he basically had to kill them ourselves." She shrugged.

Everyone was listening closely even if the Yamanaka was the only one making the questions. "Was that when you got that scar?"

A single emotionless eye bore into light blue. "Yes. Despite my training I couldn't do better to heal myself."

Another pregnant pause followed before Ino noticed the wedding ring adorning Aiko's hand. "You still haven't gotten rid of it?"

"Huh?" Ibiki's apprentice blinked at the sudden change of subject.

Ino smirked and pointed at the other girl's left hand. "The ring. Didn't you get the marriage annulled?"

Aiko blushed before looking away. "We can't."

Hinata frowned, finding the courage to step in the conversation. "W-why not? Y-you have six months t-to annul it. As long as you h-haven't…" The shy girl trailed off blushing like mad. It was obvious that she wanted to say 'unless the marriage was consummated'.

Neji coughed lightly to attract the attention to himself. "What I believe Aiko-san is trying to say is that we need a divorce."

Aiko's eyes saddened and that seemed to trigger something inside Neji's chest. He finally got the answer to the question that plagued him for so long.

The group gaped openly at the couple so the young kunoichi decided to elaborate the answer. "We had to prove we really were a couple. We did what we had to do in order to survive."

Sasuke looked ready to kill Neji, who seemed to be immune to the entire topic of conversation. Instead he was trying to analyse the way Aiko had answered so emotionlessly.

"I see…" Ino's eyes softened, although she did not fully comprehend the implications of the previous statement. They were kunoichi, their bodies were only a tool. It was only natural they ended up in a situation like that. Thankfully she had never been put in such a position. "When will the divorce come out?"

Aiko opened her mouth to answer but was cut off by Neji's deep voice. "It won't."

"WHAT?!"

Neji winced at Ino's extremely high voice. Of all those who had yelled, her voice was definitely the loudest.

Neji focused his gaze on Aiko and Aiko only as she looked at him with barely contained hope.

His eyes softened and he looked at her more tenderly than he had ever looked at anyone, even Sakura. "I would at least like to try."

Aiko's lips burst into a smile, the first real one since she had gotten back, and she threw herself into his waiting arms, burying her face in his chest to hide the tears she couldn't keep from falling.

"Must have been one hell of a mission… What have the two of you been doing?!" Ino teased.

Neji chuckled and Aiko stuck her tongue our childishly. "None of your buiseness!"

She looked and sounded so happy that it was like she had become another person altogether. He too was far from his usual emotionless self.

Before anyone could congratulate the couple, Sasuke came out of his shock-induced stupor and with a growling sound tried to punch Neji, sharingan ablaze.

Neji quickly evaded the attack before activating his Byakugan.

Sasuke could hear Aiko's cries, telling him to stop, but her voice seemed to come from far away and he paid them no heed.

All he could hear was the beating of his heart, his blood on his ears boiling with anger. "Take your hand off of her!"

"I believe it's her decision if she wants my hands on her or not."

The Hyuuga's words as well as the smug look on his face did nothing to appease his anger. Instigated by it, Sasuke lunged forward to try a series of rapid punches only to have every single one of them blocked.

Before he could try anything else and risk destroying the ramen stand Naruto and Shino stepped in to stop him.

Sasuke glared at them before focusing his Sharingan on Aiko while still talking to Neji. "You don't deserve her Hyuuga. You couldn't even keep her safe."

Neji clenched his fists and greeted his teeth.

He didn't need to be remembered.

He had been caught in another part of the complex at that time. He knew the girls abilities were barely chuunin level, he shouldn't have left her alone.

Aiko knew it too for she declined the Hokage's invitation to become a jounin at the end of the mission.

He knew that because it had been one of the very few things Tsunade had told him while Aiko was in recovery.

"Teme, don't do anything stupid…"

It wasn't so much that he listened to Naruto's words, but more that he knew he couldn't get to Neji with everyone getting in the way.

Shrugging Naruto's and Shino's hands off of him Sasuke left, not before throwing a last dirty look at the man who had taken Aiko from him.

'This isn't over.'

Another awkward silence followed. It seemed to be happening a lot this evening.

Naruto tried to follow his friend but was stopped by a soft hand on his elbow.

Aiko hadn't even realized she had moved until the kitsune boy stopped. Still she knew it was probably for the best if she were the one talking to her brother.

She exchanged a look with Neji, silently willing him to understand what she had to do.

He didn't seem too happy about it but he knew they needed closure.

She was his now and there was nothing the Uchiha could do to change that.

-

Sasuke ran to the nearest forest, destroying everything in his path. He WOULD have her. She was HIS and only his! She was the best choice to revive his clan; after all she was an Uchiha herself. Pure blood meant strong blood. She was confused, but he would make her understand. She loved him, not that bastard of a Hyuuga!

"Sasuke!"

Said shinobi stopped dead in his tracks before smirking wickedly. She had come around sooner than he thought.

"Aiko."

The girl shifted her weight from one foot to another. "I think we need to talk…"

Sasuke walked close to her and gently picked her hand and brought it to his chest. "It's okay, I understand why you were confused, but everything will be okay now."

"What?"

Sasuke hugged her against himself so hard it hurt, and his grip only tightened when she tried to get away. "I forgive you Aiko. It was not your fault."

"What are you talking about?"

"We can be together now. We'll go away to where no one knows us and start over. Our children will have pure blood and our clan will be strong again."

Aiko was too shocked to move let alone say anything at all. What the hell had happened to Sasuke? He had clearly lost his mind!

"We can leave tonight and be married by tomorrow under an alias. No one will stand in our way Aiko. No one."

Aiko manage to draw back far enough to slap him. Hard.

They say the Uchiha blood is cursed, if so Sasuke is the living proof of their fate.

"We're siblings!"

"It doesn't mater! In the beginning of our clan siblings used to marry to strengthen the blood. That way our blood will stay pure."

The girl stepped back, disgusted beyond words. "You're insane."

Sasuke frowned. Insane? He had never been more clear minded in his entire life! How could she NOT see it? It was the perfect plan!

"But Aiko…"

The blue-haired kunoichi raised her hand in a universal gesture to shut him up. She was angry, disgusted, sad, disappointed… all that and so much more… but most of all she pitied him…

She had seen glimpses of madness in his eyes on the few times she had seen him talk about his two obsessions, but she never imagined it would turn out like this.

Now that his obsession with Itachi and come to a dead end it seemed he had diverted his entire attention to his second goal, and worst: to her. Such obsessions are never healthy. To have something like that bottled up inside for so many years could only end up in insanity.

Still, even tough he had lost all his reason, he was still her brother and she still loved him, somehow.

Softening her eyes minutely she rested her hand against his strong jaw and caressed his cheek with her thumb.

"I'm really sorry Sasuke, I don't love you like that. I think I love Neji and I want to be with him."

To say that the Uchiha was enraged was an understatement. He grabbed the girl by her shoulders and kissed her violently, roughly forcing her to understand.

Aiko wriggled under his grasp, trying to break free from his grasp. Realizing she couldn't she started to cry.

The situation reminded her too much of her past, the past she tried so hard to forget.

Sasuke broke the kiss, confused by her tears.

Aiko sobbed and se quickly made some hand seals. "Goodbye Sasuke."

With a poof she was gone.

Sasuke stared at the place Aiko had been. What had he done? He had lost her forever!

For the second time in his life Uchiha Sasuke lost everything he loved.

For the first time in a long time Uchiha Sasuke cried.


End file.
